Untouchable
by HannahGraceRusher
Summary: James and Kendall couldn't be happier together but they both long for a real family. Problem is that getting a kid isn't as easy as they thought it'd be... Sequel to The Love We've Got!
1. Chapter 1

**New story time! I bet you guys weren't expecting this! I also bet that you didn't expect this sequel to come. Tbh, I didn't either but it's here now! The sequel to The Love We've Got! Yay!**

**Yes, It sounds like a million colors is on a break... with a cliffhanger... sorry but I can't bring myself to write on that... :(**

**Anyways. Read this through and stick around for a juicy rant. I love you!**

**oxox Hannah**

* * *

"Hush, it's okay, little guy. I've got you." Kendall cooed and hugged the baby he held closer and chuckled a bit. "He's absolutely adorable." He said and smiled at the woman in front of him. "He's gorgeous, what's his name?" He asked.

"Joey." The short woman said.

Kendall smiled happily and carefully bounced the small baby in his arms. "Joey, is that your name?" he asked with a childish smile. "Aren't you a handsome little thing." He said and the small baby giggled.

"He likes you." The woman said and smiled. Kendall lit up and looked excited. "Do you have any children?" She continued to ask. Kendall sighed but smiled at her. He handed the baby back to its mother and shook his head.

"I don't." He said. "But I will soon." He announced. "My husband and I are going to adopt." He said proudly and the woman chuckled and put her son down in her lap.

"You're in for a handful." She said and looked back up at the blond. "Children are a wonderful thing to have around."

Kendall nodded happily and looked up when he saw James came walking. "Oh, I have to go. Thank you." Kendall said and smiled at the woman before running off, waving at her and then hurrying to James' side. "Did you see that baby? He's adorable!" Kendall squeaked and James smiled at him and leaned down and placed a light kiss on his lips.

"Indeed." He said lovingly. "You didn't try to run off with it, right?" He asked and the blond rolled his eyes and pouted up at his husband. "I'm just kidding with you, love." James said and took Kendall's hand in his. "But guess what I've got." He asked and grinned.

"Something to make up for that mean comment?" Kendall suggested and James laughed.

"Something like that." He said and handed the younger male a paper. "Have a look." He said and Kendall eyed through it.

"Is this...?" Kendall gasped.

James chuckled and nodded. "A meeting with a social worker." He said softly and smiled at the way his husband seemed to tremble out of pure excitement. "Honey?"

"Oh, James!" Kendall said and looked up at the handsome brunet. "This is absolutely amazing!" He said and jumped up and hugged the brunet as tight as he could. "You are the best husband in the entire world. I love you so much!" He babbled and kissed James over and over again.

"Anything for you, honey." James said and chuckled a bit, prying Kendall off and taking his hand again. "The meeting's on Thursday." He added and the blond smiled happily. "We are really doing this." He promised.

"I know you've wanted to do this for a long time." Kendall said. "It's finally happening, James! We're getting a kid!" He said and the brunet smiled lovingly down at him. "Are you excited? I am!"

"I am for as long as you are." James said and let go of Kendall's hand and wrapped his arm around Kendall's shoulders. "How about a walk? Then I would very much appreciate some help in my office." He said and the blond nodded.

"Yes, sir." He said. "Of course."

James smiled at him and pulled him closer. "Let's go." He said softly.

**-page break-**

"I've got a bunch of paper work to do." Kendall said when they stepped out of the elevator. "That rude man from the appliance company called again this morning and argued with me." He said and pouted.

James sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, honey." he said. "Would you like any help with the paper work?" He continued to ask. Kendall shook his head and sat down by his desk once they were outside James' office.

"No, it's easy. Just a lot of it. I can't imagine how busy you are." He said with a smile. "I'll manage just fine, it's my job." He said and smiled brightly up at his husband – who was also his boss. "I'll be done in no time. Just you watch!" He chirped and James smiled at him and ruffled his hair.

"You're the best, Kendall." James said. "What would I ever do without you?" He asked and let out a sigh.

"You'd be very very lost without me." Kendall said.

"That I would be, love." James chuckled and bent down and placed a kiss on the blond's cheek before walking into his office – but not before making his husband (and PA) promise that he'd ask for help if he needed it.

The handsome brunet went into his office and sat down by his deck, immediately getting to work and from time to time glancing out through the glass windows out to where Kendall sat and worked happily. James wondered how he had managed to get so lucky and land himself such a wonderful husband and such a great PA.

Kendall worked on and had no problems plowing through the paper work, sorting mails and emails, all while answering calls and redirecting them to where he deemed them appropriate. When a Mr. Duncan called and asked for a Mr. Diamond Kendall directed her to his husband.

The blond had taken James' last name but James had came up with the suggestion of them both changing their names to Diamond-Knight. A suggestion Kendall found most appealing and he wore his name with pride. In business James was still Mr. Diamond though.

A small _ping_ made Kendall turn to his left and press down a button on his phone while still typing down things on his computer. "Yes, Mr. Diamond?" he asked softly.

"_Kendall, the meeting on Thursday with Mr. Duncan has to be moved. Could you write it up tomorrow afternoon? And while you're at it, call Mr. Stetson up and book in that conference on Thursday, please." _James said.

"Leave it to me, boss." Kendall chirped but stopped and stilled his movements. "Wait... Thursday... isn't that...?" He mumbled and furrowed his eyebrows before swirling around in his seat and staring into the office where James looked at him with an amused expression. "Mr. Duncan is the-...?"

"_Yes, Kendall. He's the social worker I spoke about."_ James said and Kendall blinked his eyes and gasped. _"Would it be alright to move the meeting, Ken?" _James asked.

"O-Of course!" Kendall said and nodded his head, watching as James chuckled and hearing the melodic sound through the phone. "Of course it is! T-The sooner the better!" he said and James smiled at him and nodded. "I'll make sure everything is in order." Kendall assured and James smiled again before Kendall hung up the phone and went back to work with a giant smile on his face.

He wondered what Mr. Duncan would be like. If he was nice? Tall? Short? Would he care a lot about the kids? Kendall quickly decided that it didn't matter because he would most likely like Mr. Duncan no matter what since he was going to help he and James adopt a child.

When the working day was over and all the paper work were done and the mails sorted properly Kendall jumped up from his seat – after organizing his desk best he could – and hurried into the brunet's office and sat down in the leather couch with a smile.

"What are you up to?" James asked and chuckled.

"Do you know what time it is?" Kendall asked and arched an eyebrow. "James, you promised you'd cut down on work." he said and crossed his arms over his chest. James smiled softly and slowly put his things down and rose from his seat.

"You're right, honey. I almost forgot." He said and Kendall rolled his eyes. "I did promise to cut down on work. It's just... I'm really busy." He sighed. The blond got up from his seat and went over to him and kissed his cheek.

James smiled down at him. "I know you're busy, but I think you're on to something. Splitting your company with Logan is a great idea! Now you even get to see him more." Kendall said. James smiled.

"Do you really think so?" he asked. Kendall nodded his head.

"I really do." He said. "You're amazing, James. I'm so proud of you. I'm so proud of being your husband." he said and hugged the handsome brunet and smiled. "And I bet that our meeting with Mr. Duncan is going to go really well and we are gonna become a real family."

The elder male smile softly and sighed. "I am lucky to have you." He said and Kendall chuckled a bit and nodded. "We're going to be a family, Kendall. A real one. We'll have a child." He said and sounded almost like he didn't believe it himself.

"Yeah, isn't that super cool?" The blond asked and smiled. "We'll be one big happy and totally awesome family." He sighed happily and tilted his head up to look at his husband. "I'm so excited." He whispered and looked happy.

"I can tell." James said and nudged the smaller man's chin. "Let's get home, shall we?" he asked.

"Okay!" Kendall chirped. "I'll cook you something to eat, okay?" He suggested and James kissed the top of his head and grabbed his jacket from the hanger by the door.

"That sounds like a marvelous idea." He said and smiled. The blond nodded and grabbed his own jacket and the two left the office, happy and excited about the day that was to come.

* * *

**Rant time! ****So a bunch of things happened and long story short I made out with the guy I like while we were both drunk. Now I STRUGGLE because I don't know if he likes me or... I don't know... This is the best thing ever because I got to make out with the guy I like but it sucks because we're not talking and y'all don't know the struggle of knowing how it feels to KNOW what it feels like to kiss someone and have them practically pinning you down on the bed and pant in your ear. I know what it's like to have my crush like that but the fact that I'm in this space where I don't know if I'll ever have it again... It's. Driving. Me. Insane.**

**So I've decided to start my approach and hint about it not being just a drunken mistake. I've caught him looking at me ever since but I'm really bad at reading people so... I have no idea of what goes through his head. Again... it's making me slowly lose my sanity. I'm trying to stay calm but it's difficult because this guy makes me forget that Kendall Schmidt even exists. I don't even know who or what btr is when I'm with this guy. He wipes my mind clean with that adorable half chuckle he always does and... **

**I need to stop this rant or else I'll be going on all night. Did I mention he's my best friend's twin brother? Oops. Hannah, you weirdo.**

**Bye. Possibly forever... or not but you get what I mean...**

**-Hannah**


	2. Chapter 2

"Is that him?" Kendall asked excitedly and looked up at James.

"Yes, it is." James confirmed in a whisper and nodded his head. "Why don't you go and say hi? I'll just finish this call." he said and the blond nodded eagerly and James gave him an encouraging push in the right direction.

Kendall walked over to the table at the small cafe where they had arranged the meeting and Kendall couldn't stop smiling. "H-Hello." He said shyly and smiled. "A-Are you Mr. Duncan?" he asked and man sitting down by the table.

The man was fairly tall, pale and his eyes were blue. He smiled softly up at the blond. "I am. Tyler Duncan." He said and shook the blond's hand. Kendall lit up.

"O-Oh, I'm Kendall Diamond-Knight." He said. "Um... May I sit?" He asked and Tyler nodded. "Thank you." Kendall said and took a seat. He smiled at the man across the table. "Oh..." He sighed. "I don't even know what to say." He said and shook his head. "I'm so grateful, I don't know what to do with myself." He sighed.

"Well, I'm glad that you are excited." Tyler said and chuckled a bit. The blond nodded and then flinched as if he had remembered something.

"M-My husband, James, he'll be right with us." He said. "He's just... you know... got this work thing." he said and smiled sheepishly. "Sometimes I think all he does is work." He said and rolled his eyes.

"That's unfortunate." Tyler said and smiled. "Well, while we wait... why don't you tell me something about yourself?" he suggested.

Kendall cheeks turned red and he cleared his throat. "W-Well... My name is Kendall Diamond-Knight. I'm twenty five and I've been married to James for about two years." He said. "Um... I've always been kind of a messy guy but... since I met James I've picked myself up and... I don't know, I'm just really happy to have James and I'm excited to start a family with him." he said and looked almost embarrassed. Tyler smiled at him.

"I can imagine that you're excited." He said. "You and James seem like great people, though I've only spoken to James on the phone. I'm sure that we can arrange something for you." He said. Kendall smiled.

"James is a great person!" He said. "He's the best guy in the entire world, oh you would even understand how much I love him." Kendall couldn't help but babble. "He's such a sweetheart and-..." He stopped himself and blushed. "S-Sorry, I got carried away." He mumbled.

"It's quite alright." Tyler laughed softly. "It refreshing to see that some people still get along even when married." He said and nodded his head, making his red hair flail around. The blond nodded eagerly.

"May I ask how many kids you're taking care of at the orphanage?" He asked.

"About thirty." Tyler explained. "They're all lovely and very well behaved."

"That's amazing." Kendall said breathlessly and looked up when James came walking.

"Sorry to keep you waiting, Mr. Duncan." He apologized.

Tyler chuckled. "Oh, there's no need to apologize." He said. "And please, call me Tyler." He said and James chuckled and nodded his head.

"Alright, thank you, Tyler." He said and sat down next to Kendall. "How are you doing?" James asked and Tyler smiled.

"Just fine thank you." she said and turned to the blond. "Kendall was just telling me about himself and your relation, I can tell you that I am mighty impressed." He said. "You are both great candidates."

"We're both very happy that you agreed to see us." James said and took Kendall's hand in his. "We've been talking about this for a long time." He announced and Tyler nodded.

"I'm very happy you got in touch with me." She said. "I will do my best to try and make this as good as it can possibly get." He assured.

"O-Of course, we're beyond grateful." Kendall said. "James have wanted kids for so long and... it's been troubling to know that I cannot exactly give him any..." He said and blushed. "I'm so grateful." He continued and smiled happily.

Tyler smiled at him and they all had a look a pile of papers over a cup of coffee. James wasn't too sure of how many papers he'd signed but Kendall had a good memory and his PA instincts were on point. Tyler seemed pleased and promised to do his best.

After the meeting they said their goodbyes and exchanged phone numbers and so on and then parted ways. James watched his husband practically skip along the side walk while humming and holding his hand in a tight grip.

"Isn't this amazing, James?" Kendall asked. "I'm so happy."

"I am too, Kendall." James said and glanced around a bit before chuckling and grabbing a hold of the blond and picking him up and slinging him over his shoulder and spinning around. Kendall squealed and burst out laughing.

"James!" He squeaked and giggled. "Don't drop me!" He said and hooked his arms around the brunet's neck.

The taller male chuckled and held Kendall in his arms like a bride and kissed his forehead. "I would never." He said and walked towards their car, parked a few blocks away.

**-page break-**

"Good morning, beautiful." James hummed and sat down on the bed, stroking some of Kendall's blond hair out of his face. "Rise and shine, I made you breakfast." James murmured and leaned down and kissed Kendall's forehead, frowning when the skin was a lot warmer than it should. "Ken?"

"Just a minute..." Kendall mumbled and pulled the covers tighter around himself.

James worriedly eyed the blond and gently placed his hand over his husbands cheek. Kendall definitely had a fever. "How are you feeling?" James asked to which Kendall grumbled out an 'I'm fine' and snuggled down deeper under the covers. "Baby, you're not fine." James said.

"Yes, I am." Kendall argued. "I'll be up in a minute, I promise." He said. "And close the window, it's freezing." He muttered and pulled the pillow over his face. James furrowed his eyebrows and glanced up at the window that definitely wasn't open.

"The window isn't open, dear." he said and Kendall peeked out from his hiding spot. "Stay here." James said and went into the bathroom and got the thermometer and went back into the bedroom and carefully put it in Kendall's mouth.

"This isn't necessary." Kendall muttered and pouted. James ignored ignored him and gasped when the thermometer beeped.

"Kendall!" He yelled and glared down at the blond. "You're sick!" He exclaimed and Kendall frowned and looked up at the brunet. "A hundred and four point five!" James said and held up the small medical device.

The blond sunk deeper down into the bed and frowned. "'M sorry..." He mumbled and James sighed and shook his head.

"I'm taking you to the hospital." James said and helped his husband to sit.

"James..." Kendall complained and whined when James put a shit on him and helped him get a pair of sweats on. "James..." the blond whimpered and James sighed a bit.

"I know, honey. I know." James said and picked him up carefully. "C'mon, let's go." He said and the blond let out a shaky breath and leaned his warm forehead against James' shoulder. "It's okay, baby. I've got you." James soothed and hugged Kendall closed when he hurried down to the car and gently sat Kendall down in the front seat and buckled him up.

Kendall frowned and let out a weak cough. His throat was hurting and his head felt like it was going to explode. He hated being sick and he didn't like it when others had to baby him. Kendall was a big boy, he should be able to take care of himself. How was he supposed to take care of a child of he couldn't even take care of himself?

James drove to the hospital and got the blond out of the car and carried him inside. He talked to a nurse and Kendall was assigned a bed while he waited for a doctor. James sat by Kendall's side and held his hand in a tight grip, mumbling comforting words in a low voice.

When a doctor entered the room James shot out of his seat. "Doctor." He said. The short woman smiled a bit at him and approached the bed.

"It's alright, sir." She said calmly. "I'm Dr. Milla Fort." She introduced herself and James shook her hand.

"J-James Diamond-Knight." he said. "M-My husband..." He said and turned back to the blond that let out another throaty couch. "My husband's got a terrible fever." James said and frowned.

The doctor nodded and went up to the bed. "Alright." She said and smiled down at Kendall. "How are you feeling, sir?" She asked and Kendall pouted a bit and gulped, avoiding to make a face or wince when it hurt.

"I-I'm okay." He croaked out. "J-Just a sore throat." he mumbled and coughed. The doctor felt his forehead and furrowed her thin eyebrows.

"How long have you had a fever like this? It must be unbearable." She said and James seemed to tense up.

"I-I noticed just this morning." he said. "I can't tell if he's been having a fever before." he said and worriedly looked down at Kendall that suddenly looked very guilty. "Kendall..." James warned and gave the blond a serious look.

"It's nothing." Kendall said. "Just a cold." he assured and James glared at him.

"You've got a hundred and four degree fever!" He exclaimed and Kendall frowned. "That's dangerous, Kendall!" James said and the blond nodded his head.

He avoided both the doctor's and his husbands eyed and nibbled on his bottom lip. "I didn't tell you because I know you'd be worried." He said silently. "It's nothing bad, it's just a fever and a sore throat. A slight headache." he tried to tell them and held back some coughs.

The doctor frowned a bit and explained that she was going to take a few tests and give Kendall painkillers for his headache. She left the room and James sunk down into a chair, looking mighty disappointed and worried. Kendall frowned.

"'M sorry, James..." He mumbled.

"Kendall, never ever keep things like this to yourself." James scolded. "Health is nothing to joke about." He said seriously and Kendall nodded. "I'm not angry with you, Kendall. I'm just worried that's all..." he said and Kendall nodded his head. "I'm worried about you."

* * *

**Yay! Updating! And I feel a lot better! Though Kenny doesn't...**

**I know the chapters are pretty short and I don't know why I wrote the first chapters so short and the later chapters so long. I really don't know why. I hope you can bear with me. **

**Also... y'all are some curious little things but I have gotten a bunch of good advice in the PMs and you all know how to make me feel better. You guys are hilarious and I love you so much. You don't even know!**

**Thank you for reading and I really hope that you enjoy! Thank you.**

**oxox Hannah**


	3. Chapter 3

"Do you know what it is, Doctor?" James asked worriedly and held Kendall's hand in a tight grip. "Is it serious?" He asked and sounded scared out of his mind. The smaller male gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

The doctor eyed the test results and pouted with her lips a bit. "Indeed I do. It's pneumonia, no doubt about it." She said and turned to the couple. James glared down at Kendall who seemed to shrink in the bed. "Luckily it's not very evolved and I reckon you'll be fine in just a week or so with plenty of rest and the right medication." The doctor continued. "Pneumonia isn't untreatable as it used to be. It's quite common actually." She said.

"Hm..." James hummed and glanced down at his husband before nodding at the doctor. "Thank you so much for your help, Doctor." He said. Dr. Fort described a bunch of different medications for Kendall and he was free to leave and James _assured_ that he'd keep his eyes on the blond until he recovered.

"J-James..." Kendall said and blushed with embarrassment when James helped him out of the bed and nearly carried him. "I can walk by myself." he argued but had to see himself defeated by his own words when his legs fumbled to hold his weight up.

"I have you." James said and held the blond up. "Thank you, Doctor." He said once more before going back out to the car while Kendall leaned his head on James' broad shoulder. "You are in so much trouble." James said.

"Okay..." Kendall sighed, not having the energy to sass back or argue. James frowned and hugged the blond close to his chest.

"Oh, Kendall..." James sighed and looked down at the blond and stroked some hair out of his face. "I love you so much. You shouldn't be afraid of telling me things. You know that I won't get mad at you. I just want what's best for you."

Kendall nodded weakly. "I know." He mumbled. "I didn't want you to worry... you're busy as it is."

"What part of _in sickness and health_ didn't you understand?" James sighed and cupped the blond's cheeks and ran his thumb over Kendall's lips. "I'll drop everything for you." He said. "You mean more to me than anything I own and I don't need anything for as long as I've got you."

"O-Okay." Kendall said and smiled shyly. James pressed a kiss to the blond's cheek and Kendall blushed. "D-Don't... you might get sick too." He said and James shook his head.

"Try to stop me then." He said and kissed Kendall on the lips. "Let's get you home, love." James said and opened the car door for his husband and then drove back to their apartment. Kendall didn't have too much trouble getting up to the apartment and James didn't hesitate to tuck him in on the couch and bring him something to drink and fetch pillows for him.

"Y-You don't really have to-..." Kendall mumbled timidly. "I could just take an aspirin and go to bed." He said. James hook his head and covered the blond up with yet another blanket and kissed the top of his head.

"I do have to." James said. "It's my duty to care for you, love." He said and Kendall blushed and looked away. "What are you blushing for?" James laughed.

Kendall pouted his lips and gulped. "I love you." He mumbled timidly and peeked up at the brunet. James smiled and sat down next to him. "Are you going to work?" He asked and James sighed.

"I'm afraid I have to." James said and wrapped an arm around the blond. "I could try and get off work early." He suggested and Kendall nodded. "I'll bring you home your favorite cake, alright?"

"Okay." The blond said, eagerly nodding.

"Stay safe, love. I'll be home soon." James said and kissed Kendall's temple. "Get some rest now. Promise me that." He said and Kendall promised and nuzzled his nose against James' shoulder, hugging him tightly before the brunet had to leave.

**-page break-**

Kendall tiredly stared at the TV and tried to keep up on what was going on on the bright screen. He snuggled deeper down among the pillows and pulled the covers closer and let his eyes droop close. Kendall let out a long groan when the phone rang and he reached over and grabbed the small device, pressing it against his ear.

"Hello?" He mumbled.

"_Oh... Kendall, you... um... are you alright?" _Kendall heard Carlos ask. _"You sound a little... I don't know... you sound a little off."_ He said and Kendall sighed and coughed. _"Oh, you're sick! I get it!"_

"Hey, Carlos..." Kendall mumbled. "Yeah, I'm at home... trying to take it easy." He sighed and Carlos chuckled a bit and apologized for disturbing. "It's fine." The blond assured. "What are you up to?"

Carlos chuckled a bit. _"Oh, nothing. I was just calling to see how you were. What do you got? A cold? The flu?"_

"Pneumonia." Kendall replied. He heard his friend sputter. "It's okay, Carlos." Kendall said. "I was at the hospital and checked it out. James promised he'd be home early and I'm taking it real easy, I promise."

"_Do you want me to come over?"_ Carlos asked. _"I can be over in thirteen point six minutes!"_ he said. _"Just say the word! I'll be there! Kendall!"_ Carlos babbled and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"I don't want you to get sick, Carlos. Don't come over. I'll be fine. James will be home any minute now." He lied to make his friend stop worrying. "I'm fine." He assured. "I can call you later tonight if that makes you feel better?" He suggested and his latino friend sigh on the other end of the telephone line.

"_Alright, as long as you promise that you're fine. We all know you and pretending everything is alright."_

Kendall frowned a bit and mumbled out something that resembled a 'yes' and a 'goodbye' before hanging up and hesitating a bit and gulped before calling up James, that answered in a matter of seconds. "Hey." Kendall greeted tiredly.

"_Hey, honey."_ James replied. _"Are you alright? Is there any problems?"_ He asked worriedly.

"My chest kind of hurts." Kendall said silently. "But the coughing is better." He continued.

"_Do you want me to come home?"_ Came James' awaited question. The blond hesitated a bit and gulped.

"Yeah." He then answered. "I really miss you."

"_I miss you too, baby. I'll be home as fast as I can, alright?" _James asked and Kendall smiled a bit and hummed out an 'okay'. James hung up the phone and Kendall sat back down and let out a sigh. He hated being trouble but he didn't want to lie to James. Kendall out of all people knew that lying didn't help at all, though he sometimes had a hard time remembering it.

It didn't take long before there was a knock on the door and James stepped inside, a white box in one hand and his jacket and briefcase in the other. "Hey." Kendall greeted hoarsely and smiled at the brunet that put his jacket and bag away and went to sit down together with the blond.

"Hey, baby." James cooed and kissed Kendall's cheek. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Dizzy and sore, but it's a little better now." He said. "I'm sorry I called you home like this..." He mumbled and looked embarrassed. James chuckled and shook his head.

"Anything for you, love." He said softly. "Look, I got you some cake. It's your favorite cheesecake." He said and opened the white box, revealing a pinkish cake topped with a large strawberry. "I'll go and grab some spoons." He said and got up and went into the kitchen.

James sighed a bit, picking out two spoons and loosened his tie. Kendall did seem better and the brunet was relieved that he wasn't lethally sick in bed at least. Then again this wouldn't have happened if Kendall would have just told him that he wasn't feeling good earlier.

The brunet went back into the living room where Kendall was dozing off, leaning against the pillow James had just sat by. "Oh, Kendall..." James sighed and put the spoons on the table and went over to his husband. "C'mere." He murmured and pulled the blond up into a sitting position. "Bedtime." James ordered softly and took the younger male to the bedroom and tucked him in. "Sleep." He whispered and sat down by the side of the bed. "Rest and heal up, darling. I love you."

Kendall murmured in his sleep and James pressed a kiss on his forehead before getting up and closing the lights and going into the kitchen to pick away the things he had taken out. Of course he was worried about the blond but he sleeping was the best medicine and Kendall had seemed slightly better already.

The handsome brunet was very glad that Kendall had called him because usually Kendall would not. The blond had a tendency to keep his troubles to himself, scared of being a bother to the brunet. Kendall was never a bother and James told him that as often at he could and Kendall would always blush and give a shy smile.

James' favorite smile.

His phone rang and he picked it up and answered, "Hello?"

"_James? It's Jo."_ he heard. _"How are you doing?"_ She asked and in the background James could hear a baby wail. _"Oh, Sadie, hush."_ Josephine cooed and the crying ceased. James chuckled a bit and sat down by the kitchen table.

"I'm doing good, Josephine." He said. "How about yourself?"

"_I have so much to do..."_ Jo sighed and James nodded. _"I'd hate to ask you for a favor but I'd really need a babysitter on Friday."_ She said. _"I have to take care of this stupid case and my hands are full. Do you think you could keep an eye on Sadie for me?"_

"I don't know, Josephine. Kendall's sick and I really wouldn't want Sadie to catch anything." He said and Josephine sounded worried.

"_Sick?" _She asked. _"Is it serious?"_

James shook his head. "He's doing a lot better already, it's phenomena." He explained. "He should be alright in a bit but you never know." He sighed. "But... maybe Sadie could come over for a bit." He mumbled. "Have you called Logan?"

"_I haven't. But I might do that."_ Jo said. _"Would it be alright if I called you later this week? Sadie is so terribly fond of Kendall, she'd love to stay with the two of you for the day."_

"Alright, alright." James chuckled. "She can stay here but only if Kendall's up for it. He's sleeping right now but I'll ask him and tell you the next time you call, okay?"

"_Thank you, James! You're a life saver."_ Jo said. _"And tell Kendall to take it real easy alright?"_

"I will, Josephine. Thank you." James said before ending the call and glancing over his shoulder at the bedroom door. He'd tell Kendall when he woke up.

* * *

**I do believe that Kendall is the sweetest thing. Such a sweetheart!**

**Thank you all for reading! I really hope you enjoy! Stay safe!**

**oxox Hannah**


	4. Chapter 4

"I'd love to!" Kendall cheered, immediately looking a lot happier and a lot healthier. "Of course she can come over! I promise I'll be healthy until the time she gets here!" He said and nodded his head. James chuckled and gently ran his fingers through Kendall's blond hair.

"Are you sure that you're up for it? There's always Logan and Camille." He said but the blond had already decided that _they_ were going to babysit Sadie.

The brunet chuckled softly and wrapped his arms around the blond and then turned to look at the TV. "Have you talked to Tyler today?" Kendall asked and James shook his head. "I think I might call him later and ask how things are going." He said and brought James' hand to his lips and kissed it. "I'm so excited to be a family, too." He cooed and kissed James' hand again and again.

James turned a little in his seat and pulled the blond closer and kissed his cheek. "I'm excited too." He said. "You're going to be an amazing dad."

"You too." Kendall said happily and snuggled real close to his husband and hid his face in the crook of James' neck. "I love you, James." He said. "You're the best man in the entire world and I'm so glad to have you around."

"I love you too, Kendall." James murmured. "You're my world." He said and Kendall blushed and smiled shyly. James beamed down at him and pulled him into a kiss. "I'll make you something warm to eat." He offered. "What would you like?"

"I'll eat anything." Kendall said and smiled. "Do you want any help?"

"No, you sit. I'll cook." James said. "By the way, have you seen my new dress shoes anywhere?" He asked and Kendall nodded.

The blond turned around in the couch and smiled a bit. "Yeah, they were a little dusty so I polished them and put them in the closet." He said. "It's boring to do nothing all day." He said when James gave him a look.

"You should be resting." James pointed out and Kendall sighed.

"I am! But I get fidgety and I just need to do something." He whined. "Can't you bring me home something from work? I'll lay in bed and do it, I just need something." He begged. "It's boring to be home all day without you..."

James gave him a loving smile. "Baby, I'll get you anything you want." He cooed and nodded. "I'll see what I can do about that, okay? I'm heading to the office later and I'll look through your desk alright?"

Kendall nodded and then sat silently and watched his husband cook him something to eat.

**-page break-**

"Hello, Tyler!" Kendall chirped and rolled over in bed. "How are you doing?" he asked and looked at the photo of him and James on the nightstand. It was from their honey moon in Paris.

Tyler chuckled a bit and Kendall smiled at the sound. He liked it when people were happy. _"Hello to you too, Kendall. I'm doing good, __I just talked to a few of the other social workers about your case__. How about yourself?"_ She asked and Kendall sighed.

"Oh, I've been unlucky and gotten a bit sick." He said. "But I'm better already and resting up at home." He explained. "I just wanted to check in on you and make sure that everything is alright." He asked and Tyler chuckled again.

"_I shouldn't worry too much, Kendall. Things are going great for you."_ Kelly said.

"That's great! I'm so excited! Hopefully I'll be a good parent." Kendall sighed and sat up in bed and grabbed the photo frame and hugged it close to his chest and placed a kiss on the glass.

"_I'm sure."_ Tyler said and Kendall nodded. _"What are you up to?"_ Tyler then asked and the blond gave a light sigh.

"Nothing special. Trying to rest up. I'm gonna babysit a friend's kid tomorrow so I need to be really healthy when she gets here." He chirped. "It's going to be fun! We'll play with dolls and maybe we could make fruit salad?" The blond hummed and continued to study the photo he held. James looked really good in the photo. He was wearing Kendall's white hat and Kendall himself wore his husband's blue shirt.

Tyler chuckled softly._ "That sounds like a bunch of fun, Kendall."_ he cooed. _"Oh, it looks like I have to go. Get better soon, will you, Kendall? And have fun tomorrow."_ He added.

Kendall nodded and smiled. "Of course! Thank you, Tyler!" He chirped and then ended the call. He flew up from the bed when he heard the front door open. "James?" He called out and hurried out to the hallway where James were taking his jacket off.

The handsome brunet blinked his hazel eyes and flinched back a little when the blond came running and jumped up and hugged him, slinging his arms around his neck. "Oh, geez!" James sputtered and braced himself against the door not to crash to the floor. Kendall looked up at him and gave him a big kiss.

"You've been gone forever." Kendall sighed. "I missed you." He cooed and James chuckled a bit and wrapped an arm around the blond and pushed himself off the door. "How was your day?" Kendall asked sweetly.

"It's a lot better now that you're around." James said softly and chuckled a bit before picking the blond up and carrying him on his back. Kendall gave a small sigh and leaned his chin against James' shoulder and wrapped his legs around his waist. "Do you remember when the postal services in the building got all mixed up?"

"When no one got their mails and packages delivered?" Kendall asked. "Yeah, I remember." He said.

James sighed. "Well, it's happening again." He said, walking towards the bedroom. "Turns out that the sorting machine is broken and the postal manager never reported it and now there's two weeks worth of mails are beginning to pile up down in the mail room." James sighed and put the blond down on the bed before loosening his tie and pulling it off.

Kendall pouted a bit and pulled his husband down to sit down on the bed. "Aw, poor baby." Kendall cooed and crawled on his knees in behind James and started kneading his shoulders. James gave a satisfied moan and Kendall smiled at that. "I don't want work to wear you out, you know." He said and James smiled a bit.

"It's not." He said. "I'm cutting down on it, but I like to leave things in order." He said. "I sleep better when everything is working well." He explained and Kendall pulled his blazer off and unbuttoned the first three buttons on his dress shirt.

James rolled with his head a bit, trying to relax his tense neck and Kendall went a head and gently massaged his shoulders and his neck. "Is that better?" The blond asked.

The brunet nodded his head and smiled. "Your fingers work magic, honey. Thank you." He murmured and turned around and kissed Kendall's cheek. "How about something warm to drink?" He asked and the blond bounced on the bed and nodded.

"Absolutely!" He cheered and James smiled at him and took his hand and together they went into the kitchen.

**-page break-**

"Hey, Jo!" Kendall chirped when he opened the door. "Welcome inside!" he said. "Hi, Sadie!" He cheered and crouched down to the small girl's level. "How are you, sweetie?" he asked and the little girl squirmed around a bit and reached out for Kendall and tugged at the collar of his plaid shirt.

Kendall lit up like a sun and picked the girl up and took her to the living room. James came out of the kitchen and smiled at Jo. "Hello, Josephine." He said and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Are you doing well?" he asked and the blonde woman nodded.

"I am." She replied and smiled softly at her child and Kendall who were already into a game of peek-a-boo. She chuckled a bit and James gave a light laugh.

"He's been so excited to have her over." James explained. "He could have had the plague and would still have made a full recovery for the sake of babysitting Sadie." He said and Josephine smiled.

"It's sweet." She cooed and James nodded. "Thank you for keeping an eye on her for a while. I might be a little late and if it's too late I'll call." She assured. James nodded.

"Don't worry about it. Kendall will only be happy if she stay the night." James said. "And don't worry. She's in safe hands." He assured. "Will you be alright?" He asked and Josephine gave a long sigh and rubbed her temples.

"This case, James..." She sighed. "It's tough. The prosecutor has been on point and but I'm not to sure I have proof nor strength to go through this." She sighed and looked up at the handsome brunet.

James gave her a warm smile and patted her shoulder. "It'll be alright, Josephine." He said. "You're an amazing lawyer and of course you're going to win this one. I believe in you and so does your firm and your client." He said and the blonde woman seemed to perk up slightly.

She nodded her head and smiled. "You're right, James." She said. "There's gotta be a way. I can do this." She said and the brunet chuckled and told her goodbye when she left. James turned back to his husband and god child and gave a sigh.

"James! James! Listen! She can say my name!" Kendall cheered and pointed at the small girl. "Say it, Sadie! Say it!" He said and the little girl looked puzzled. "Come on, sweetie you said it just a second ago." Kendall cooed and smiled.

"Keendaall!" Sadie squeaked and the blond lit up like a sun and turned to James. The brunet chuckled and nodded.

"How sweet." He murmured and went over to his husband and ruffled his hair. "She'll grow up to be a chit chatter like you if you keep this up." He chuckled and Kendall nodded eagerly. James smiled down at him and couldn't help but feel his whole heart pound wildly in his chest when he looked at Kendall. Soon they would have a child like that of their own and Kendall would always wear that amazing smile he was wearing around Sadie. James couldn't wait until them.

"What is it, James?" Kendall asked when he caught James looking at him. "Is something wrong?" he asked worriedly.

James snapped out of his thoughts and gave another smile and a chuckle. "Not at all, Ken." He murmured and leaned down to kiss the top of Kendall's head. "Not at all."

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm updating! And Kendall is still the sweetest thing ever! Such feels! They need a kid, asap.**

**Thank you guys for reading. I really hope you enjoy! Thank you :)**

**oxox Hannah**


	5. Chapter 5

Kendall blushed and took a deep breath, leaning his cheek against his husbands chest. His left hand rested on James' shoulder while the other was held by James'. "This is nice." He cooed and James chuckled, tucking the blond's head in under his chin.

"I thought you liked dancing." James hummed softly as he and Kendall slow danced in the middle of the living room. Sadie was asleep in their room and the two danced to some silent music. "You've always liked dancing."

The blond smiled to himself and nodded. "I do love dancing." He said. "Especially with you." He added and James smiled softly and hugged him a little closer. "Since I'm feeling so much better... can I come back to work on Monday?" he asked. James laughed a little.

"Of course you can, love. I look forward to having you back." James said and Kendall beamed at him. "I love you." James said softly and leaned down to kiss the blond. Kendall returned the favor and wrapped his arms around his husbands neck. He smirked a little and tugged at James' collar, unbuttoning a few buttons and kissing his neck. "There's children in the house, love."

"It's not long until there will always be children in the house." Kendall murmured. "We might be running out of time for these kind of things." He pointed out and James sighed a bit and wrapped his arms around the blond and pulled him closer.

Kendall gave a sigh and leaned his head against James' shoulder. "Perhaps you're right." he said. "But Logan and Camille would be able to look after them for a bit if you and I decide to have a romantic night out... or at home." James said and nuzzled his nose against the blond's temple.

The blond giggled and nodded. "We haven't even gotten a kid but we're already planning on leaving them with Logan and Camille." he chuckled and James smiled. A sudden cry from the bedroom made them both look up and Kendall's arms slipped off James' shoulders. "I'll get it." He said and hurried into the bedroom.

James lingered and let out a shaky breath before following. Kendall walked around with Sadie in his arms and rocked her a little while humming lowly. James smiled to himself because it was so precious to watch.

The blond didn't notice and paced around in the room until the child had calmed down before tucking her in in his and James' bed and went back to the living room where James sat in the couch. Kendall plopped down next to him and smiled at him. "Hey." He cooed and James kissed him.

"You are amazing." The brunet told him and smiled. "And guess who just called me?" He added.

"Your mom?" Kendall suggested teasingly and James rolled his eyes. Some days their age difference was more obvious than others...

"Tyler called." James said and the blond's giggles got stuck in his throat.

"Really?" Kendall asked. "What did he say? Was everything alright? Was something the matter? Did we get rejected? Is there no kids left to adopt?" He panicked and James chuckled lowly and pulled Kendall closer.

He wrapped both of his arms around Kendall and smiled at him. "Tyler called and asked us to come over tomorrow afternoon to meet some of the kids." he said, looking his husband straight in the eyes. "I told him we'd be there by two and he asked if we'd like to eat dinner with the kids."

The blond's eyes widened and he nodded so vigorously that James thought his head would fall off. "I'd love to!" Kendall cried. "Oh, James! Yes, I'd love to!" He said and slung his arms around James' neck. James hugged him back and tried to take in Kendall's joyful being. "This is going to be _awesome_!"

"Sometimes I really think that you are more excited about this than I am." The older male chuckled and Kendall looked worried. "No, don't give me that look. I'm excited too, I'm just a collected person." he explained and the blond softened.

"I suppose one of us have to be." he said softly and laid down and rested his head in James' lap. "I love you." he murmured and reached up and caressed James' cheek. James smiled and took Kendall's hand and kissed it. Kendall beamed up at him and gave a content sigh and James ran his fingers through Kendall's soft hair.

They were both bubbling of excitement for the coming day but relished the moment they had and got lost in each other and the low music that was playing.

**-page break-**

"Are you alright, Mr. Diamond-Knight?" Tyler asked, his voice filled with concern. "Can I get you something to drink?" he asked. Kendall turned his head and looked at him.

"What? Uh, no. S-Sorry, I'm just so nervous." he blurted out and blushed. "I couldn't sleep, I was too excited." He confessed and squirmed a bit where he stood. He and Tyler was currently waiting for James, who'd stopped by the office to drop something off and then gotten stopped by a worker. He was about ten minutes late.

Tyler eyed the blond that stood and kept his gaze on the door while weighing on the balls of his feet. "Are you sure that you are alright? Maybe you should have a seat-"

"There he is!" Kendall cheered when James came walking and smiled tiredly. "You came!" He chirped and grabbed a hold of the brunet's arm. "I was getting worried." he said and James smiled and patted Kendall on top of the head and gave his cheek a kiss.

"No need to worry about me, honey. You should have gone inside." James said.

Kendall shook his head. "I wanted to wait for you." he said and bounced in place. "Are you ready to go inside? I'm ready to go inside!" He said and turned to Tyler that seemed slightly taken aback by the young blond's ways. "Can we go inside?"

"S-Sure?" Tyler said and smiled and gestured at the corridor and further into the building. "Now, we have twenty six kids around, they are all great, you'll love them." Tyler assured. "We'll call them down into the main room and you can say hello."

"Oh, that sounds great." James said and smiled happily.

They walked into a room that was filled with toys and tables, chairs and couches to sit in. Kendall beamed and looked up at James with the most pleading and excited eyes James had ever seen. While James was excited, Kendall was filled excitement for six. Tyler told them to wait and disappeared for a few minutes before coming back with a small hoard of kids.

A small girl with golden curls darted across the room and crashed into Kendall's legs and looked up at him with a pair of crystal blue eyes. Kendall thought he'd melt inside. The girl smiled, showing off the few teeth she had left.

"Hey, girlie." Kendall said and crouched down. "What's your name, princess?"

"Daphne." The girl lisped and grinned.

The rest of the kids ran, walked, skipped, jumped and crawled over to the couple and James was absolutely glowing. Kendall went ahead and participated in the games while James had a seat and drank some imaginary tea with a few of the girls. The kids were all between one to ten and Tyler hadn't been lying when he said that they were well behaved.

James had a look around in the room and then turned to Tyler. "Didn't you say there would be twenty six kids?" he asked and Tyler gave him a confused look before glancing around in the room and counting the children. "I can only see twenty five."

"Oh, geez... It would be Milo that's missing." He sighed and got up. "I bet he's in his room. I'll go and see if he'll come down." He said and stalked out of the room. James continued on and one of the small girls gave him a blue top hat to wear and he put it on and was offered another cup of invisible tea in a purple plastic cup.

Tyler came back a few minutes later, looking mighty defeated and announced that the last kid refused to come out of his room. "You wouldn't mind if I went upstairs and tried?" James asked. The red haired man shook his head and told James that Milo would be in the fourth room to the right.

The brunet smiled at him and excused himself from the tea party and glanced over at his husband that was too busy with a flock of kids to notice. James decided to leave Kendall with the kids while he went upstairs. He walked up the stairs and strolled through the corridor whose walls were filled to the brim with drawings and photographs. The fourth room on the right was – unlike the other rooms – closed and James gently knocked on the door. _"G-__G__o away, Tyler!"_ A high pitched voice squeaked.

"It's not, Tyler." James called back and waited for an answer. Moments later the door opened and a small boy with jet black hair and green eyes opened the door, looking rather timid. James crouched down and smiled carefully at him. "Are you Milo?" He asked softly. The boy nodded without looking up at the handsome brunet. "Is this your room?" James asked.

"Yes, sir..." Milo replied silently.

"Ah." James said. "What a nice room. What bed is yours?" he asked and nodded at the two bunk beds with green sheets. Milo pointed to the top left one and James smiled. "When I was little I always wanted to sleep in a bunk bed but my brother took the top bunk." He said. "I was super jealous."

"The other boys are jealous too." The boy said and shifted a bit where he stood. "Why are you here?" He then asked. "Are you gonna adopt anyone?" he asked.

James smiled softly at him. "Yeah, me and my husband... uh, he's downstairs, were thinking of bringing one of you kids into our family." he said. "But we haven't decided yet." He added and Milo gave a loud sigh and went over to a chair in the room and sat down. James silently followed and took a seat in the second chair.

"People never adopt boys." Milo complained. "They always adopt the girls. Especially the ones with nice hair." He sighed and pouted his lips. James chuckled.

"Yeah? But maybe we want to adopt a boy?" he suggested. "How old are you, Milo?" he asked.

"Six." The small boy said.

The brunet nodded a bit and eyed the kid that still seemed to be avoiding his eyes. "Why aren't you downstairs with the others?" he asked. Milo shrugged. "They're having a bunch of fun. Why don't you come downstairs and join us?" James asked.

"I-..." Milo mumbled and blushed. "I'm scared." He confessed heavily and James arched his eyebrows.

"You? Scared? I don't believe that! You seem like a brave young man." He said. Milo shook his head. James pouted a bit and nodded. "I'll tell you something but you have to keep it a secret." He whispered and looked around in the empty room. "I have a bag of Rainbow Nerds in the pocket of my jacket and if you come downstairs and say hi to my friend then you can have it and if you want, you can go back upstairs if you don't like it downstairs."

Milo seemed to be thinking of the offer. He hesitated before nodding and jumping off the chair. "I'll come." he said and James smiled and got up. He walked out of the room and Milo followed him to the door and turned to close the light, clicking the light switch five times, making the lights flicker before they turned off. Then he closed the door again, turning the doorknob three times.

James said nothing about it and they walked downstairs. Kendall had taken a break from the kids and was talking excitedly to Tyler. The kids had all found something to play with and entertained themselves.

"Ah, Mr. Diamond-Knight." Tyler said when he saw James come walking together with the twenty sixth kid. "And Milo! What a happy surprise! Did you change your mind?" he asked and Milo glanced up at James before nodding shyly.

"Milo, this is my husband, Kendall." James said and gestured at the blond man.

"Nice to meet you, Milo." Kendall said and smiled brightly down at the child. "That's a cool shirt you've got there." He said and grinned at Milo's red Spider man shirt. "Spider man's my favorite superhero."

The following time until dinner Milo didn't once seem to be thinking of his room and stayed glued to James' side. He timidly asked Tyler if he could sit next to James at dinner and James had answered that he'd love to sit next to him.

Dinner was loud, messy and Kendall fitted right in amongst the giggling children and helped Tyler feed some of the younger kids. James sat and talked to Milo about superheroes and super powers. James couldn't help but notice some of Milo's little quirks. Like rotating his glass three times, tapping his fork against the table before eating, or sorting his food on the plate, creating a divided circle of food.

When dinner was over many of the kids was going to bed. Tyler and two other women went ahead to go and tuck the children in while James and Kendall stayed with the older kids. The couple sat in one of the couches, James had one arm wrapped around his husband while chatting with some of the kids and Kendall had a girl in his lap and braided her orange colored hair.

It was – needless to say – an amazing day for everyone. The Diamond-Knight couple was extremely popular amongst the kids. Kendall noticed the small boy with jet black hair sitting by himself by a toyboy, sorting Lego by color and size and got up and left the group of kids to go and sit down with the lonely boy.

"Hello." He greeted softly but Milo didn't look up from his work. "Wow, you're really good at organizing." Kendall said and crossed his legs. "Do you like Lego?"

"Yeah." Milo mumbled. "I built a T-Rex once." He said and Kendall whistled, sounding impressed.

"That's cool." He said. "I'm really bad at building things." he said. "When I was little I couldn't even build a house out of Lego." He chuckled.

The large clock on the wall turned six and gave six soft _bings._ Milo looked up before clapping his hands six times. Kendall looked puzzled. The young boy didn't notice and went back to sorting building blocks.

After about half an hour Kendall had briefly talked to Milo and then looked at his watch and gotten up and wandered over to James. "It's getting late." he said and James gave a very disappointed pout before getting up and waving at Tyler.

"I think it's time we left." He said and Tyler smiled at them. The three adults walked out of the room and Kendall and James got their jackets.

"The kids are lovely, aren't they?" he asked and the couple agreed. "Of course, if you'd like to see the kids again we can arrange that. If there's anyone you'd specifically want to meet that can also be arranged."

"Oh, that reminds me." James said and held up a finger, telling his husband and the social worker to wait. "One moment." he said and then hurried back to the room that was almost empty of kids. Milo had finished sorting building blocks and was now in the middle of building something that looked like an airplane. "Hey, Milo." James cooed and crouched next to the boy.

"Hey, Mr. Diamond-Knight." Milo mumbled and pieced a red and a white Lego together before adding them to his build. "Are you going now?"

James nodded. "Yeah, I am." he said. "But I just came to give you something." he said and reached into his pocket and took out a small package of candy. "I promised, didn't I? And you kept your promise." he said and handed the candy to the kid that smiled.

"Thanks." He said.

"Say, Milo..." James mumbled and sighed. "You... You wouldn't want to see me and Kendall again some time?" he asked. "Just the three of us? Maybe we could go to the park or something, if you'd like."

Milo looked up at him and hummed. "None of the other kids?" He asked.

"Just you." James assured and Milo smiled and nodded. "I'll talk to Tyler and we'll come back soon and hang out, hm?" The little kid nodded and James got up. "Well, until them." he said and Milo waved at him when he left.

Kendall smiled curiously at him when he came back. "There you are. What are you up to now?" he chuckled. James took his hand in his and smiled.

"Well..." he mumbled. "I was thinking..." he said and glanced at Tyler before looking back at Kendall. "There's this one kid. I'd love to spend some more time with him. Just the three of us." He added. The blond lit up.

"Which one?" he asked.

"The small one. Milo." James said. "He's a good kid, he's just a little shy." He said and smiled. He turned to Tyler. "Do you think we'd be able to see him again?"

* * *

**Hey guys! I'm updating again! Yay! Soooo~ James got his eye on a little cutie! I'm jealous! I totally want kids too. (**_And I wouldn't mind James as my daddy..._**)**

**Thank you guys for reading and I really hope that you enjoy! Thank you! :)**

**oxox Hannah**


	6. Chapter 6

Milo Point was six years old, given up for adoption by his widower father about two years earlier. Milo was diagnosed with a few anxiety disorders, such as obsessive-compulsive disorders and a minor case of social anxiety. Other than that he was like any six year old boy. He was very curious and his OCD helped him learn things faster than usual.

"I think he's very interesting." Kendall said. "He was so sweet and he was really good at building." he said. James smiled at his husband and gave a light sigh. "I know what you're thinking, James." Kendall said before the brunet could say anything. "You're worried that I might not be up for an older kid and you think I might not be ready to deal with a child that has anxiety disorders but I do." he said. "This kid... he's one in a million."

"I was worried you wouldn't like him." James confessed and chuckled nervously. Kendall leaned over and kissed him.

"I think he's perfect." Kendall said. "All of those kids were amazing but I like this kid the best." He said.

James gave him a puzzled look and tilted his head a little. "Why?" he asked and Kendall smiled happily at him and gave a dreamy sigh.

"Because you barely ever took your eyes off of him, James. You two connected. Tyler told me everything. This boy trusted you enough to come downstairs and you made sure he was comfortable and entertained during the dinner." Kendall said. "And you gave him _my_ package of Nerds." He added and James grinned down at him.

The brunet chuckled and smiled. "I did, didn't I?" he asked and Kendall gave him a loving smile. "I have a feeling about the kid, Kendall. Do you know what he told me up in his room?" He asked. "He didn't want to go downstairs because he was scared and because he thought that people only adopted cute girls." James said and frowned. "He's scared of reaching out and connecting but he's even more afraid of being left behind."

Kendall frowned and wrapped his arms around James. "Oh, James..." He sighed. "Tell you what... We take Milo out for a day he'll never forget, we'll think about this and... a-and we make a decision." He said and nodded. "Though I think it's pretty clear already." He added with a chuckle and rubbed his eyes.

"Honey, are you crying?" James asked.

Kendall sniffled and wiped his eyes again. "I-I'm just so happy... b-because I never thought I'd ever get a family like this." He said. "I want this so much, James." He whined and tried to smile but his lips pouted and trembled. "I want a family, J-James." He sniffled. The older male hugged him tightly and kissed his cheek.

"I want one too, Kendall." He cooed. "I want one with you." He continued and the blond sniffled and buried his face in the crook of James' neck. "I love you and we'll get through with this."

"We will." Kendall said and nodded. "We will." He repeated and smiled up at James.

**-page break-**

"And this will be your room." Kendall said and pushed open the door to the room they had prepared for Milo. "It's not perfect but we'll make it work." Kendall said. "I was thinking of going out shopping later, would you like to join me?" He asked and the small boy nodded and put his bag down and fiddled a bit with his hands. "Would you like something to eat or drink? I'll see if I can put together a snack."

"Yes, please." Milo said and proceeded to examine his bed and then the view out the window. He pressed his nose against the glass and gazed down to the street many floors down.

Kendall smiled to himself and strolled into the kitchen and looked through the cupboards and picked out a box of cookies and searched the fridge for something to drink. James was lingering out in the living room and Kendall smiled at him and waved from the kitchen. The brunet smiled back and sauntered over to his husband and gave his cheek a kiss. "Would you go and ask Milo to come out?" Kendall asked softly.

"Of course." James murmured before walking to the room that now belonged to their son.

Their son. James still had a hard time believing it. He was pretty sure that Kendall was also struggling to take it in. They had a son. A real, live son. James walked with light steps and he felt like singing. He resisted it though and knocked on the door to Milo's room. The young boy opened up and smiled shyly up at him.

"Hi, James." He said silently. James smiled at him.

"Hi." he said. "How are you doing? Is the room okay?" He asked and Milo nodded his head.

"It's really nice." He mumbled and blushed. "Are all these things mine?" he asked. James nodded and Milo smiled to himself. "I've never had my own room." He said and James chuckled.

The brunet watched the child shift and glance around in the room before he remembered why he was there. "Kendall fixed some snacks, would you like to sit in the kitchen with us?" He asked and Milo nodded and followed him to the kitchen.

Kendall lit up when he saw them. "There you are! I found cookies in the cupboards and I made some hot cocoa." He said and gestured at the table. Milo sat down and smiled happily. Kendall gave James a real puppy dog look and the brunet smiled at him and seated himself by the table.

"Were the other kids sad when you left?" James asked and Kendall had a seat. Milo shrugged and seemed to hesitate, Kendall pushed the plate of cookies closer to him to show him that it was alright. The young boy grabbed one and nibbled on it.

"They were a bit jealous but they're nice." Milo mumbled and shrugged again. He sipped on his hot chocolate and stirred it with the spoon before tapping the cup with his spoon three times. "Are we going to the store?" He then asked.

"In a bit." Kendall promised.

Milo turned to James. "Are you coming?" he asked. James shook his head.

"I have to stop by work for a bit." He explained. "But I'll be here when you two come home." He promised. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah..." The boy was silent for a long time and nibbled on his cookie and sipped on his cocoa. He looked very thoughtful and almost bothered. "What do I call you two?" he then asked and looked up. "Are you my parents now?" he asked.

James felt his heart flutter. "Yes, we are." He said and felt pride light up inside of his chest. "You can call us whatever you'd like." He said. Kendall quickly agreed and Milo pouted his lips and eyed the two adults in front of him. Then he turned his attention back to his drink and rotated his glass three times.

After sitting in silence for another few minutes James said that he had to get to work. He gave his husband a kiss and turned to his son and smiled at him. "Be safe today, alright?" He said and ruffled Milo's hair. "I'll see you later." He said and waved when he left. Milo looked at him when he went out the door and then turned to Kendall that smiled nervously.

The blond was very nervous. He wanted Milo to like him so bad. It was very clear that the kid had taken a liking of James but Kendall hoped that Milo would like him too. "So, are you ready to head to the store? I was thinking of maybe popping into the mall on the way home, cool huh? There's some pretty cool toy stores there."

"U-Uh... I-I don't know..." Milo mumbled and frowned. "I-I don't really... like to talk t-to people..."

"That's alright." Kendall said and sounded rather cheerful. "You don't have to talk to anyone. It can just be you and I." he said. "But if you don't want to go then we don't have to." he quickly added. Milo shrugged.

"We can go." he said and Kendall smiled.

Father – something Kendall still hadn't melted – and son made their way out of the apartment and down to Kendall's car and got inside. Milo sat in the front seat and peered out through the window when Kendall drove. The stopped by the grocery store and Kendall let Milo pick out the snacks he liked and help him push the cart.

Milo was really enjoying himself and was relieved when Kendall swatted people away if they ever got too close. It made Kendall a beacon of safety to him. When they walked out of the store, Kendall carried the shopping bag in one hand and Milo held his other. Kendall was beaming all the way to the car.

They did – as promised – stop by the toy store and Kendall got Milo a set of Lego to play with. The young boy was very excited. "Look! They have police men in there and you can build a car!" He chirped when they walked out of the store and got into the car. "Can I open in when we get home?" he pleaded and Kendall chuckled.

"Of course! It's yours!" He said and Milo lit up like a sun and almost forgot to flash the light above his seat. "You can show James too, I bet he'll think it's cool. You two can play while I make something to eat." He suggested.

"Are you making fish sticks?" Milo asked and Kendall nodded.

The two got home and they helped each other carry the things up to the apartment and found James inside, reading through mail. "Hey." He greeted and smiled. "How did it go?" Kendall glanced at the kid and smiled.

"It went great." He said and Milo held up his new set of Lego.

"Kendall got me this." He said and smiled. "James, will you help me open it?"

"Of course, buddy." James cooed and made room on the coffee table and Milo scurried over to the table and put the box down on it. "I'll just go and help Kendall put the groceries away. I'll be with you in a flash." He promised and Milo nodded absently and looked at the pictures while he drummed his fingers on the box in a certain pattern.

_Tap, tap,_ pause,_ tap,_ pause,_ tap, tap._

Kendall smiled brightly at James and they went into the kitchen. James helped the blond put the things were they belonged. "How did it go?" he whispered and Kendall looked absolutely delighted.

"It went amazing, James. He was so nice. He even held my hand on the way back to the car." Kendall whispered back and squeaked happily. "James, I think this is going to be the most awesome thing in the world." He continued and James was glad. Actually he was more than glad but he didn't know a word that described how he felt. He gave his husband a big hug and a kiss before Kendall urged him to go and play with Milo that was patiently waiting out in the living room.

Kendall cooked dinner and would occasionally glance into the living room to see James and Milo talk about the Lego and what they would build. Milo wanted to build a police car. The blond was walking on clouds and almost danced around in the kitchen when he cooked. He barely noticed when the phone rang. He picked it up.

"Hello?" he chirped.

"_Kendall, sweetie, is that you?"_ His mother asked and Kendall lit up.

"Mom!" He cheered. "Hey! How are you?" he asked.

His mother chuckled and Kendall grinned. _"No, no. Time for that later. I know what day it is."_ Jennifer said._ "Do I or do I not officially have a grandchild?"_ She asked and Kendall sighed and leaned against the counter.

"You're officially a grandmother." he said and Jennifer squealed. "Oh, mom. Milo's amazing. He's so sweet." He gushed and smiled to himself. He went ahead and explained his son's conditions to his mother but Jennifer wasn't bothered at all.

"_Oh, please. Would you let me speak to him? If only for a short moment."_ She begged and Kendall hummed a bit.

"I'll ask him." He said and walked into the living room. "Milo?" He asked and the boy looked up, brushing his jet black fringe out of his face. He smiled happily and waited for Kendall to continue. "Do you know who's calling?" Kendall asked.

"Who?" Milo asked.

"It's one of your new grandmas." Kendall said. "She asked if she could talk to you. Do you want to talk to her? Otherwise I'll tell her to call another day." He said and gave the boy a comforting smile. Milo pouted a bit before nodding and reaching out for the phone.

He hesitated before pressing the phone to his ear. "H-Hello?" he asked.

James and Kendall exchanged looks while their son talked – very briefly and timidly – to Mrs. Knight. The kid barely said anything and only hummed and answered with short answers. However when he handed the phone back to Kendall and the blond went back into the kitchen his mother gushed about how proud she was.

She promised that she'd try to come and visit and then they hung up. Kendall finished up dinner and called for his family. James and Milo came and sat down and Kendall told Milo to eat as much as he wanted.

"Maybe we could watch a movie later?" James suggested. Kendall agreed and Milo nodded while chewing on his rice. The little boy sure had an appetite and it only made the blond so much happier when he went for seconds.

After dinner James and Kendall washed up and Milo changed into his pajamas and brushed his teeth before joining Kendall and James on the couch to watch a movie. Together, the family watched a Disney movie. It was a princess movie but Milo didn't seem to mind too much since he was so tired. He fell asleep in between his new parents, his head lolling back against James' side.

"He's sleeping." Kendall whispered when he noticed and James smiled.

"Just a little while more, please." He begged and Kendall chuckled and nodded, grasping James' hand and holding it, continuing to watch the movie. Once the movie was over James carefully prodded the kid and smiled at him. "Bedtime, buddy." he cooed and helped the child up and lead him into his bedroom and tucked him in. "Good night, Milo." he cooed and ran his fingers though his jet black hair.

Kendall shuffled into the room and smiled down at the tiny sleeping being in the bed. "Good night." He murmured and bent down and placed a kiss on Milo's forehead before scurrying out of the room, leaving the door slightly open – just in case. "He's such an angel!" He whispered to James and squeaked. "Oh, James."

"Hush now, or you'll wake him up." James murmured but he himself too had a hard time keeping silent since he wanted nothing more than to shout in happiness. He wrapped his arms around the younger male. "Is this a dream?" James asked.

"Please, don't be a dream." Kendall whined and sighed. "Please don't be." he said and James smiled and took his hand and walked into the bedroom. "Pinch me, James." Kendall said and held his arm out. The blond closed his eyes and James chuckled before pinching him. Kendall winced and then peered his eyes open. "Do we have a kid?" he asked.

"We do." James said and Kendall smiled in relief. "Let's get a good night sleep and then..." James sighed and shook his head. He wore a smile that couldn't be wiped off. Kendall nodded and crawled into the bed. "Good night, love." James cooed and laid down next to him.

Kendall gave a happy sigh. "Good night."

* * *

**Oh, Maker... guys... you know that one time when I told you about that one guy that I really liked and blah blah? Well... I might (like... 60-70% chance) move into the same apartment as him this fall. I don't want to freak you out but I am freaking out very much on the inside. I've read too many novels, watched too many movies and written too much fanfiction to be able to handle this. Seriously. I might die. For real. This is so weird.**

**Anyway... before I faint or something. Here you go. A new chapter. And yes, Kendall and James is adorable and yes, Milo is the cutest thing ever to exist. **

**Thank you guys for reading. It means a lot. Thank you!**

**oxox Hannah**


	7. Chapter 7

James woke up by someone prodding his arm. He yawned and peered open his eyes. Kendall was nowhere to be seen, his side of the bed was empty. The brunet glanced over his shoulder and met a different pair of green eyes than he was used to. "J-James?" Milo mumbled timidly.

The brunet sat up in bed and rubbed his eyes. "Hi, buddy." He murmured and smiled at the boy. "What are you up to?" He asked and Milo shrugged shyly.

"Kendall told me to wake you up." He explained silently. "He's making breakfast." He added and James nodded.

The brunet glanced at the clock on the nightstand and nodded. "Oh, well thank you for waking me up, Milo." He said and the little boy nodded before silently slipping out of the room and scurried into the kitchen. In the living room the television was on and showed early morning cartoons and the coffee table was still covered in Lego that neither James nor Kendall had had the heart to pick up the night before.

The blond smiled when the young kid lingered around his legs and curiously looked at what he was doing. Kendall had gone up early and paced around in the apartment for hours until he'd started fiddling in the kitchen. Milo had woken up around eight and came and asked what Kendall was doing.

"Good morning, honey!" Kendall chirped when James came walking, he was still in his pajamas – a pair of gray sweats and a blue long sleeved shirt – the brunet smiled and went to give Kendall a kiss.

"Good morning, love." James murmured and smiled down at Milo. "Good morning, Milo. Did you sleep well?" he asked and Milo nodded. "That's good." James cooed and stretched his arms a bit. Milo yanked at the hem of Kendall's shirt and the blond smiled down at him.

"What's for breakfast, Kendall?" Milo asked and stoop on his top toes to try and peek at what Kendall were doing. "I'm hungry." He said and pouted his lips.

Kendall smiled at him and moved out of the way. "Hm, I made some toasts and a few eggs, you like peanut butter, right? And we have a bunch of fruits too." He said and Milo nodded. "Can you put this on the table, please?" Kendall asked him and handed him a jar of peanut butter. The young boy took it and rushed over to the table and put it down before darting back to Kendall to get a new task.

Milo helped make the table and when they were all seated he was delighted when he could have as much as he wanted. He was used to sharing and now he suddenly had things that were his and no one elses. "May I have some juice?" He asked and James nodded and poured some apple juice into Milo's glass. The kid rotated the glass three times and drank.

After breakfast Milo wanted to help to clean up and James pulled out a chair for him to stand on next to the sink. So when James did the dishes Milo could dry them with a towel and Kendall could put them away in the cupboards.

Both Kendall and James later agreed that they might be happier than they had ever been.

"So, Milo." James said when everyone was dressed and ready for the day. "What do you want to do today? Both Kendall and I are free today so we have the whole day off so we can spend it together." He explained and Milo hummed and looked at the clock and clapped his hands ten times. James patiently waited for a reply.

"I want to look at the animals." Milo then said and James furrowed his eyes. "Like the ones in the paper." Milo continued and pointed at the newspaper on the table. "In the park." He said and looked up at James.

"Did you read that by yourself?" Kendall asked, sounding rather awestruck. His son nodded. "That's very good!" Kendall cheered.

Tyler had told them that Milo had just recently started in first grade but he was already ahead of most of the other kids. Milo had been given a few days off of school to readjust but his teacher assured that he wouldn't miss anything that he wouldn't be able to learn quickly.

"I think the zoo sounds like a great plan." James said. "What animals do you want to see?" He asked and Milo started rambling about penguins and monkeys. Kendall looked through Milo's bag and urged him to wear more than a t-shirt, in case the weather would change. Milo ended up wearing a blue hoodie with Captain America's shield on it. The three was happy and just a few minutes before they left Carlos called and told Kendall about a weird dream he had had.

"I can't talk right now, Carlos. We're going to the zoo in a minute." Kendall said while helping Milo tie his shoes. He had his phone pressed his his ear by his shoulder and finished tying his son's shoes and gave him a smile. "There you go. Go and see if James is ready." he said and Milo ran off while Kendall put his own shoes on.

Carlos gave a long sigh. _"Who are you talking to now? And this dream was really cool! You were there and Lexi was there and-"_

"Kendall, are you ready?" James asked and Kendall held up a finger, telling him to wait.

"_You two are really excited to go to the zoo."_ Carlos mumbled. Kendall cleared his throat.

"We're not going alone, Carlos." he said and his latino friend was silent for a long while before gasping and letting out a long gasp.

"_Wait? Already?!"_ he asked. _"You two-... A kid?"_

Kendall chuckled. "Yes, Carlos." He said. "But both James and Milo are getting restless and I need to go. I'll call you later, alright?"

"_Milo?! That's the cutest name I've ever-"_

The blond didn't listen long to Carlos' gushing and hung up the phone and put it away. "I'm ready if you are!" He said and got up and smiled at his son and husband. "Let's go." He said and they made their way down to the car. Milo was unusually energetic.

"I hope there's lizards there." He said when James parked the car. "Do you think they will have a snake? A big one?" Milo asked Kendall and the blond pouted.

"I don't like snakes." He said but his pout didn't last very long since Milo grabbed his hand and held on to it tightly when they walked through the crowd. Milo's tiny fingers were clasped around Kendall's in an iron grip and the small boy pressed himself close to Kendall's legs, almost tripping the blond when he walked.

James was the one to try and save the day. "Come on, kid." He said and gently pried Kendall's hand out of Milo's grip and hoisted the kid up on his broad shoulders. "You okay up there?" James asked and Milo nodded shyly. The brunet smiled and took Kendall's hand in his. "You keep watch and tell me if you see any dangerous animals, alright?"

"Okay." Milo said and smiled happily, scouting ahead for anything he found interesting. He pointed out both the reptile house, a hotdog stand and some sea animals.

Husband and husband walked back and forth, going wherever their son pointed and when Milo was put down to have a closer look into a tank filled with lizards, and other icky stuff Kendall wasn't too fond about, they just smiled.

James and Kendall stood a bit behind him and whispered silently to each other. "Oh, James, this is perfect." Kendall cooed and James nodded. "It's better than anything I had ever imagined." He continued.

"James, look." Milo said and pointed at one of the lizards that were in the middle of shuffling across the sandy exhibit.

"Wow, it's quick." James said and crouched down next to his son and participated in the lizard spotting.

Kendall stood back and smiled at the two. He felt amazing inside and he was almost sure that he was glowing. It felt like he was glowing. When Milo asked him to take a closer look at one of the snakes he didn't mind at all and gladly adored snakes and slimy frogs with his son.

They ate hotdogs for lunch and then they went to the pet zoo. Kendall showed Milo the pigs and James showed him how to feed the miniature goats from his hands. The child was delighted and eagerly wanted to learn and even though he ended up dropping more food on the ground than actually feeding the animals he seemed very pleased.

"We should take a picture." Kendall suggested and James nodded. "I bet I can smile bigger than you." Kendall dared Milo when he handed his cellphone to a woman with a yellow cap to take the picture.

"Nu-uh." Milo said and smiled brightly. Kendall grinned at him and James avoided to roll his eyes and smiled prettily for the camera. _Snap _and their first visit to the zoo was captured on picture. Kendall thanked the woman and showed Milo the photo.

"I'll print this and put it on the wall." he said and Milo nodded. "How about we head home, hm?"

James took a gentle hold of his son's hand. "We can continue building with the Lego." he suggested and Milo silently followed them back to the car. He was quiet all the way home and when they got home he seemed very absent and went around in the apartment, clapping his hands and flickering the lights. Kendall and James let him.

When the boy finally sat down again he sighed and looked very sad. He looked up at Kendall and James with a big frown. "I don't wanna go to school tomorrow." He said and Kendall frowned.

"Why not?" he asked worriedly. "School is fun. Don't you think?" He tried and Milo shrugged a bit.

"I want you to be there too." He mumbled. "The others aren't funny like you two." He sighed and gave James a pleading look. "Do I have to go?" He asked sadly. James gave a sigh of his own.

"You have to go to school, Milo." He said. "But we'll pick you up after school." He promised and smiled. It seemed to cheer the kid up.

"Really?"

"Really." Kendall confirmed. "We'd never leave you anywhere." He said and ruffled Milo's hair. "We like you too much." He said and chuckled a bit. Milo beamed up at both of them.

"I like you too!" He chirped and James' heart nearly self combusted right then and there. "You two are a lot cooler than my old dad." Milo said and turned to his Lego. "He never got me any Lego." He explained and started to piece the blocks together.

Kendall gave James an insecure smile. "Well, we wanted you to have something to play with and you like Lego." James said and smiled.

Milo nodded and handed James two pieces that were stuck together, to pry apart. "Yeah. You two are better dads." he said mindlessly and took the two pieces back from James and put them on his construction. Again, Kendall gave James a look but this time it was happy and said _I might melt_.

"We're so happy to hear that, Milo." James said. "We couldn't have asked for a better son." He said and ruffled Milo's hair. "We just want you to be happy." He said and Kendall agreed by nodding in his usual vigorous way. The kid nodded and then held up his work to show it off. It was some sort of race car and the Diamond-Knight couple beamed with pride.

**-page break-**

"Do you promise to pick me up again?" Milo whined and held James' shirt in a tight grip between his fingers. "Are you coming back to get me again after school?" He asked and frowned up at Kendall.

The blond smiled at him and crouched down – just like James – and gave the boy a reassuring nudge. "Of course. We promised. James and I will pick you up after school." He said but Milo didn't look very convinced. He frowned terribly and held both of his new dads so that they wouldn't go.

James gave another smile and wrapped his arm around the boy and hugged him. It was the first time either of them had done anything like it since they didn't want to startle to boy. "We're gonna come back and get you, Milo. We promise we'll never leave you." James murmured and Milo hid his face in James' shoulder and sniffled. "You're the best thing we've got and we don't want to trade you away for anything. We love you." James said.

His husband pouted and joined in on the hug. "We love you so much, Milo. Don't ever think anything different." He said and the kid sniffled again and looked at them both.

"You're the best in the entire world." He told them before letting them go and waving at them when he ran off to get to class. Kendall frowned and crashed into James' chest and sobbed loudly.

"I think my heart is breaking. Can't we go and get him? Maybe he doesn't have to go to school today? One more day wouldn't hurt, would it?" he asked and James hugged him.

"Honey, it's only for a few hours. In the meantime we've got work so there won't be much time to be heartbroken. Think of how happy he'll be when we come and pick him up instead." He said and Kendall nodded weakly.

"Oh, geez... you're right, aren't you?" he sighed and pouted a bit, pulling back. "I'm being a big kid." He mumbled and shook his head. The brunet smiled at him and kissed him on the lips.

"Let's get going." He said softly and wrapped an arm around Kendall's shoulders and lead him back to the car.

Both of them worked like usual and Kendall – for the first time since he started to work for James – lost count of how many calls he'd taken. Yet, every single call, message, mail and letter went to the right place and it all happened very quickly. James had always wondered how Kendall was able to sort it all through so quickly. Kendall had grown extremely organized during the past few years and the blond's friends were amazed.

They had lunch out, like usual and when they walked by a toy store Kendall pointed into the window. "Oh, look at that. How cute." He cooed and James chuckled.

"We're gonna spoil this kid, aren't we?" He asked and Kendall nodded and pulled the brunet into the store. They exited with a stuffed frog toy. Kendall was delighted and James looked awfully happy. This was exactly what he wanted. To have a kid to buy things to and spend time with and love. He loved that Kendall was as excited and devoted as him.

They went back to work and Kendall's morale was sky high. He went through his pile of paper work faster than he had ever done before and then went into his husband's office and helped him take care of some of the other work that needed to be done. All while happily chatting about Milo.

James worked mostly in silence but he liked when Kendall was around. It made work funnier and the office seemed warmer and brighter. It most likely had to do with Kendall's happy mood and perky attitude.

"I love you, James." Kendall then suddenly blurted out and blushed a bit while he signed a few papers and marked them with a stamp. "Gosh, I don't know what to do with myself, I love you." He said. "Last week I dreamed about Beau... I dreamed that I went with him that day. He took me around the world and we had the most amazing adventure." he sighed and turned to look at James. "I don't want that." He said. "I want to be right here, right now and I wouldn't give it up for anything in the world."

"I love you too." James said and looked at his husband for a bit before getting out of the chair and striding across the room to the couch where Kendall sat with a bunch of papers on the glass coffee table. "I wouldn't change a thing." James said and leaned down and kissed the blond. "Not a single thing."

Kendall smiled up at him and pulled him down to sit on the couch and hugged him. "Oh, I just remembered." Kendall said. "I promised Carlos that I'd come over later and have a cup of coffee." He said. "I was wondering if you'd like to come?"

"Are you sure that he's not just trying to trick you into bringing your son?" James asked.

"Oh, I'm certain that that's exactly what he's trying to do." Kendall giggled and wrapped his arms around James and pulled him closer. "But I think it'd be better for Milo if you came along. I think it would feel better for him if we both were there." he said and James hummed and nuzzled his nose against Kendall's neck.

"You've been planning." He purred.

The blond chuckled and ran his fingers through James' hair. "It's my job." He cooed and James gave a small chuckle. "Mm, James." Kendall sighed and flopped backwards down in the couch. "That tickles." He chuckled and James grinned down at him.

He wrapped his arms around the younger male's torso and hugged him. "I know, honey." he said and leaned his cheek against his husbands chest. "You know, it is almost time to go now." he said and Kendall flew up so fast James fell out of the couch.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, James!" Kendall shrieked and helped the brunet up. "I didn't mean to! I got ahead of myself." He said and helped James up.

"It's okay." James chuckled. "I like it when you get all excited. It's so... youthful." He said and smiled down at the blond. "It's thrilling." He said and Kendall gave an amused scoff.

"Oh, you big pervert." He said and swatted with his hands at James. "Let's get things in check and then go and pick Milo up." He said and James kissed him before strolling back to his desk and sinking into his chair and finishing writing a contract while Kendall sorted the ones he had already printed and signed.

When it was time to go Kendall had already ran a lap around the office and cleaned up things that didn't even need to be cleaned. James got up and grabbed his jacket and turned to his husband. "Are you ready to go?" he asked and Kendall nodded happily, eager to go and pick their son up from school.

The reunion was dear. Milo was beyond glad to see his new parents waiting for him on the parking and ran to meet them. During the entire way home he told James and Kendall about his day in school. When they got home Milo went about flickering the lights and James picked out his new toy and Milo loved it.

"Milo, today we're going to go and meet some of our friends." James explained while his son was studying his new toy. "We're going to their house for coffee."

"And if I know Carlos right there will be cake too." Kendall added and the kid pouted.

"I don't like cake." He stated. "Do you think he'll have peanut butter?"

"I'm sure he will." Kendall chuckled. "Do you want to come with us? We'll only be there for a little while." He assured.

"Can I bring my frog?"

"Of course." James cooed. "You can bring anything you want." He said but Milo settled for his frog toy and Kendall and James got changed to go and see their friends. "I think Logan will be over with Camille." James said when Kendall pushed him out of the way of the mirror. "Everyone's excited to meet him."

The blond smiled and washed up in the sink. "I think it'll go great and if it gets too much for him, we leave. Simple as that. We'll let Milo decide when it's enough." He said and James nodded. "He will do great, he's such a good boy."

The couple got ready and Kendall took Milo's hand and walked down to the car while James locked the door. Milo seemed calm and relatively happy. If anything he was longing for the peanut butter and lemonade he had been promised. When they arrived at the apartment – that Kendall used to live in together with Carlos – Kendall and Milo raced up the stairs and James picked Milo up to ring on the bell. Three times.

The door was opened by Camille and Carlos, both wresting each other to get to the door first. It startled the kid that slung his arms around James' neck and his his face in his shoulder. "Hey!" Camille cheered. "You came! Welcome!"

"This is my apartment, Camille." Carlos complained. Kendall glared at them both.

"Can you two take it easy? You're scaring him." He said and gave his friends a very stern look. The two turned their attention to the child in James' arms. They both look stunned. "Milo?" Kendall said softly. "Would you like to say hi to Carlos and Camille?" He asked and Milo peeked up. He shook his head and hid again.

James chuckled lowly and rubbed his back. "He'll come around. He's a little shy." He explained and Carlos let them in. Logan and Lexi was already seated in the living room. Kendall noticed that the apartment was refurnished. Probably Lexi's work – she'd been the one to take Kendall's spare room when he moved out but Kendall was pretty sure she didn't use it.

James handed Milo over to Kendall and the little boy clung to the blond. "Why don't you have a look around, Milo?" Kendall asked. "This is where I used to live before. I lived here before I met James." he explained and Milo peered up at him through his jet black hair.

"Really?" he asked timidly.

"Yeah. Do you want me to show you around?" he asked and Milo nodded. Kendall put him down and went to show him around.

James went ahead to have a seat with the others and gave them a quick explanation of his son's disorders but quickly added that neither him nor Kendall was bothered about it and that they were so happy with Milo.

Camille squealed and rubbed her hands together. "He's adorable." She squeaked and just then Kendall came back hand in hand with the kid that was nervously fiddled with his toy. "Hello, sweetie." She cooed. Milo looked up at Kendall.

"It's okay." The blond said and smiled. "Milo, this is our friends. Camille, Carlos, Logan and Lexi." He said and pointed to each person as he introduced them. "Everyone, say hi to Milo." He said and smiled at his friends. "Say hi, Milo."

"Hi." The little kid mumbled and then went silent again. Everyone greeted him. Milo hesitated before pulling at Kendall's sleeve. The blond crouched down and Milo whispered something in his ear.

"Of course." Kendall chuckled. "Carlos, Milo was wondering if you had any peanut butter." He said and smiled at Carlos that looked confused before shooting up to his feet.

"Yeah! Sure! I'll go and get it!" he said and dashed into the kitchen.

Milo hesitated before darting over to James and sitting down next to him. The adults talked for a while but the kid didn't seem to eager on talking and mostly stayed hidden behind his parents but occasionally he'd peek out and reply to a question if Kendall or James was persuasive enough.

Time went by fairly quickly and around eight Milo sat and slept peacefully in Kendall's lap while leaning his head against the blond's chest.

"He's so precious." Lexi said and smiled. "Absolutely adorable."

"You three make such a perfect little family." Camille gushed. "I'm so jealous!" She squeaked and yanked at her boyfriend's arm. Logan rolled his eyes but he too was happy for his friends.

"It's getting late." Kendall said. "And he's got school tomorrow." He added and got up and hoisted the kid up on his hip. "Thank you for inviting us over, Carlos." he smiled at his latino friend.

Carlos shot up and nodded. "Oh, don't give me that! We've been so excited to see you!" he said. Everyone agreed. The blond smiled at them and turned to James who gently took Milo into his arms and hugged him close to his body while Kendall got dressed. They said goodbye and thank you to their friends and then left.

Buckling Milo safely into his seat, James then got into the passenger seat and let Kendall drive back home. The drive was silent but it was one of the most peaceful silences they'd ever been in. Both of them were simply sitting there and listening to their son who was asleep in the backseat.

* * *

**Omg, guys. You do not understand in a million years how much I love to write this! I think I might develop a heart disease because this is so sweet! Also, sorry for being away but I haven't really had the time to update. My Kames heart was put to rest for a while but now it's nearly jumping out of my chest.**

**Thank you guys so much for reading. I really really hope that you like it because I really like it and it makes me feel so happy to read it again! Thank you guys for being lovely!**

**oxox Hannah**


	8. Chapter 8

Both Kendall and James tumbled out of the bed and rushed to the smaller bedroom when they heard their son cry. They were so focused on getting to Milo that they fumbled, tripped and fell over each other all the way down the hall. James nearly ripped the door off its hinges and Kendall fell forward into the room and crashed down onto the floor.

"What's wrong, Milo?" James asked and stepped over his husband and seated himself on Milo's bed. "Is something the matter? Are you hurting?" he asked and Kendall got up and joined them on the bed.

"What's the matter, Milo?" He asked and wrapped his arms around his sobbing child.

Milo sniffled and sobbed and clung to the blond. James frowned and scooted closer and the kid pouted. "I-I had a bad dream." Milo wailed and soaked Kendall's t-shirt in salty tears. The blond gave a relieved sigh – happy that his son wasn't hurt – before gently hushing at Milo and hugging him closer.

"It's alright, sweetie. We're right here. You don't have to be scared." He cooed and Milo sniffled and nodded. "Come on, let's go back to sleep. It's okay." Kendall murmured and picked the kid up, giving James a pleading look. The brunet only nodded and they went back into the larger bedroom.

James helped Kendall tuck Milo in and then crawled back into the bed and wrapped his arms around both his husband and his son. "Try to get some rest and we'll do something fun in the morning, alright?" He asked.

The little child with jet black hair and green eyes sniffled. "D-Don't go anywhere, o-okay?" He mumbled and his parents both shook their heads.

"We'll stay right here." James promised. "Just wake us up if you need anything, alright?" He asked. Milo nodded hesitantly and then nestled in his arms and went back to sleep. Kendall gave a tired smile and leaned over the kid and kissed James' lips.

"Best parent ever." He whispered and James' cheeks flushed red but actually he was very proud of that title.

**-page break-**

Kendall woke up when Milo accidentally elbowed him in the stomach. He grunted silently and furrowed his eyebrows. "Sorry..." Milo mumbled and crawled over him and leaned over the bed, lying across Kendall's chest.

"Sweetie, what are doing doing?" Kendall asked and turned over and wrapped his arm around the kid so that he wouldn't fall off the bed. "It's very early." He said and glanced over James' shoulder at the alarm clock.

"Nothing..." Milo mumbled and fiddled with his fingers, restlessly and pouted his lips.

Kendall eyed him and sat up with the kid in his lap. "Milo, are you scared?" He asked and Milo shrugged. "There's nothing to be scared of." He cooed and hugged his son.

"Can you check?"

"Sure." Kendall said and shuffled out of the bed and dropped to his knees to look under the bed. "Hm, no monsters." he said. "Just a few lonely dust bunnies." he said and got back up and sat on the bed. "See? Nothing to be scared of." Milo pouted still. Kendall gave a sigh and kissed the top of his head. "Don't you worry, James and I will always protect you."

The young boy sniffled and hugged him. "I love you, daddy." He sobbed and hid his face in Kendall's shoulder.

At first, Kendall didn't know what to say or what to do. He just sat there paralyzed and awed. Milo just called him daddy. Milo hadn't used that word at all since he came and he'd been living with James and Kendall for months. This was a milestone. Milo understood and accepted that Kendall was one of his fathers.

He tightened his grip on the small boy and hugged him close to his chest. "I love you too, Milo."

The two fell back asleep and in a way Kendall was kind of disappointed when he woke up. Disappointed that James wasn't awake to hear Milo earlier that day. But he wasn't _that_ disappointed. He made breakfast for his son – pancakes – and he made coffee for his lover that was in the shower.

He was delighted when Milo's nickname for his seemed to have stuck. The little boy was drawing at the table while eating his breakfast. "Daddy, what color should this flower be?" He asked. "Daddy, can I have some jam on my pancakes? Come and sit with me, daddy."

"I'll be right with you, Milo." Kendall chuckled and poured himself a cup of coffee and put it on the table and then made one for his husband and placed it next to his own. The blond sat down and sipped on his coffee and grabbed a piece of toast.

"Can you help me?" Milo asked and twirled his glass before pushing it closer to Kendall. The blond poured apple juice into it and smiled at him. James entered the room and smiled at them both. He was dressed in a t-shirt and a pair of jeans. Unusually casual for being James. "Dad, look!" Milo squealed and held his drawing up.

James did a double take and glanced at Kendall that just smiled happily at him. "It's beautiful, Milo." James said and gave a smile of his own. The brunet sat down and Kendall was practically on his shoulder the moment he was sitting down.

"He's been going on all morning." he whispered in James' ear. "James, this is amazing."

"It is." James confirmed and kissed him. "Did everyone sleep well?" he then asked a little louder and smiled. Milo blushed and curled up a bit but remained silent. James gave him a look.

"It's alright." Kendall said. "Everyone gets nightmares sometimes." He said and Milo nodded and tapped his crayon against the table three times. He looked troubled and then went back to his pancakes and ate during silence.

His parents had since a while back gotten used to his slightly bipolar behavior. "Daddy, can we go to the park today?" He asked.

**-page break-**

"Higher!" Milo squealed and giggled in delight. James pushed him a little harder and the kid swung so high that Kendall was worried he'd fall off the swing set.

"James, be careful!" He called and frowned worriedly. "Milo, not so high! Watch so you don't fall off!" He said but both his son and husband ignored him and kept playing on the swings.

Kendall pouted his lips and James gave a small chuckle and stopped the swing and smiled at Milo. "Why don't you let daddy have a turn?" He suggested and Milo nodded and jumped off and ran to play on the monkey bars. "Honey, come here." James said and patted the swing.

The blond snorted and shook his head. "James, I'm twenty five. I think I'm too old." James laughed.

"Nah, come on, honey. It'll be fun!" He urged and Kendall sighed before giving in and walking over to him and seating himself on the swing and grabbing the cool chains and glanced over his shoulder up at James. "I'll push you." James offered.

The brunet then carefully pushed his lover on the swing. Kendall giggled lowly and James grinned. "Okay... maybe this is kind of funny." Kendall confessed and James smiled at him and gently pushed him.

"Told you so." James murmured and Kendall stopped by pressing his heels into the ground and turned around and smiled up at James. "What?" James asked. Kendall shrugged and got off the swing.

"I love you." He said and pecked on the older male's lips. Milo waved at them from the top of the monkey bars. Kendall thought he'd faint. "Please go and get him before he falls down." He said and sank back down into the swing and gave a shaky sigh.

James chuckled and left his husband and went over to their son. "Hey, buddy. You're scaring daddy half to death." He chuckled and nodded over to Kendall, who had his hands over his eyes. "Come on down and we'll go and get something to eat." James suggested and Milo nodded and climbed down. James picked him off the bars and hoisted him up on his hip. "Are you sure that you're a boy and not a little money?"

Milo blushed and nodded his head. "I'm not a monkey." He mumbled shyly and James chuckled and kissed the top of his head and went back over to Kendall.

"See?" James said and Kendall looked up. "He's just fine. Not a scratch." The blond smiled tiredly and got up. James handed the boy over to him and Milo buried his face in the crook of his daddy's neck.

"I love you, daddy." He said and Kendall smiled.

"I love you too, sweetie." he said and hugged his son. "How about we go and get something to eat? What would you like to eat?" he asked.

Milo hummed and pressed his lips into a tight line. "Today is Saturday." He said. "Saturday begins with an S." He continued and looked at James who chuckled softly and nodded.

"That calls for a Saturday burger, I think." He said and Kendall put Milo down. Another of Milo's little quirks was that whenever they asked him what he wanted to eat he'd want to have something that started on the same letter as the day it was. James and Kendall had pretty quickly ran out of things and ideas until James invented food that started with whatever day it was. Milo didn't suspect a thing.

They found a diner somewhere and when James ordered he would say that he wanted the best Saturday burger they had and even though the waitress looked puzzled she went ahead to serve then normal burgers, that Kendall convinced Milo were 'Saturday burgers'.

The little boy sat and twirled his glass and tapped his tableware on the table as he ate and Kendall told him to be careful not to spill while James chuckled and wiped his chin. "Perhaps we should teach you some table manners." Kendall suggested. James rolled his eyes at that and the blond glared softly at him. "Maybe your dad needs to learn some too." he grumbled.

"He's got table manners, Ken." James said. "He's more organized than any six year old I've ever seen." He said and ruffled Milo's jet black hair. "I bet he gets that from his dad." he said and smiled lovingly at the blond.

Kendall blushed and James took his hand and gave it a squeeze. "You are too sweet." Kendall mumbled.

Milo ate happily and didn't say much. He usually didn't speak during meals unless his parents encouraged him to or if he had something to say. The little boy loved to talk about school and his parents loved to sit and pretend that everything he told them was new to them as well. Milo would beam with pride when he taught his parents something. At least once a day he'd go through the alphabet with them and count up a word that started with each letter.

Milo was incredibly smart for his age and Kendall loved to brag to his friends about how clever the boy was. Camille was up on the walls and demanded Logan that their child was going to be just as bright. Logan had gently dismissed the request to get children, mumbling something about marriage first.

"Daddy, I'm full." Milo sighed when he was poking at his last few bites of food. "Can I take a break?"

"Of course you can." Kendall said. "Eating too much can make your stomach hurt." He said and smiled across the table at his son. "Have something to drink to wash it down." He suggested and Milo drank some of his juice drink.

James smiled at his husband and leaned over the table. "I was thinking of dinner tonight." He whispered into the blond's ear. "You and me at the Golden Plate. How about it?" He suggested lowly.

"What about Milo?" Kendall whispered back.

"I bet Camille could convince Logan to have him over tonight." James murmured. "Loges needs some more action in his life anyways." He added and chuckled lowly. Kendall looked uncertain. "Think about it, at least." James said and kissed him on the lips before sitting back and smiling at his son, that had resumed his eating and finished his Saturday burger.

**-page break-**

Kendall watched his husband clean up random toy in the living room and put them all into a big green plastic box and set it down by the TV. "Hey." He murmured and the brunet looked up and smiled at him.

"Hello." He replied and Kendall walked over to him, glancing over his shoulder at the closed door to their son's room. "Don't worry about him, he's busy playing with his toys and doing his homework." James assured. The blond smiled shyly and wrapped his around around his husband.

"About that dinner..." He mumbled and blushed.

James grinned down at him and pecked on his lips. "I've booked a table by six." He said and Kendall's eyes sparkled. James always seemed to know what he was thinking before he had even had the time to think it. "Hm, having a kid is wonderful but I miss you." James hummed and wrapped his arms around his lover. "I miss being able to kiss you properly and hold you. I miss seeing your gorgeous body without clothes."

"Pervert." Kendall chuckled and James sighed. "I miss it too." He whispered and glanced over his shoulder again before kissing his husband. James sighed happily and picked the blond up, wrapping his legs around his waist.

"Gosh, you're sexy." James muttered and held Kendall up by his butt. He kissed him again and nipped his way to his jaw and neck.

"Daddy?" A tiny voice came and James seemingly froze. His hands flew up above his shoulders and Kendall gave a surprised yelp when he fell to the floor.

James was fairly quick to help his husband back up. "M-Milo, sweetie." Kendall said and rubbed his aching behind. "What is it?" He asked softly and swatted the apologizing James away.

The little boy eyed the two before shifting awkwardly and drumming his fingers against his thigh. He went ahead and told his parent that he couldn't find one of his favorite toys and Kendall promised his son that he was going to help him look while James got ready.

Kendall gave James a soft glare when he followed Milo into his room and helped him find the missing toy. James strolled into his and Kendall's shared bedroom and sat on the bed, untying his shoes.

"Geez..." Kendall grumbled when he joined the brunet. "Thanks a bunch, trustworthy husband." He sighed and rubbed his butt. "I am going to have the biggest bruise on my ass."

"I can kiss it and make it better." James suggested.

"You better." Kendall said and gave a small smirk. "Gosh, James. Didn't you promise me you'd never let me down?" He asked and seated himself on the bed.

James frowned. "I'm sorry, honey. I just... I don't know what got into me." He confessed. "Maybe I just didn't want Milo to see?" He said and Kendall rolled his eyes.

"Fair enough." He muttered and kicked his shoes off. "I'm gonna take a shower. Can you help Milo pack his things for tonight?" He asked. James nodded and gave his husband an apologetic kiss before going to find his son.

Milo sat and flickered the small light in the nightstand by his bed. The little boy gave a sigh and looked up at his father with the saddest eyes, making the brunet's heart nearly break in two. "Why are you sending me away?" Milo asked. "Don't you want me anymore?" He asked.

"Milo, don't be silly. Of course we want you. We're not sending you away, we love you too much." James said and walked over to the boy and picked him up. "Kendall and I are just going out for dinner and we will be really late so you can stay with Camille and Logan. Only for tonight." He added.

"Will you come and get me again?"

"Of course." James said. "We'll come and get you tomorrow." He promised. "We can't live without you, buddy." He said and Milo blushed and smiled shyly. "Now." James said and put the boy down. "Let's pack you some clothes and toys." He said.

He helped Milo pack a bag with clothes and some toys, along with his toothbrush and pajamas. The child was sad about having to spend a night away from his new parents but he didn't ever try to start a fuss about it. Kendall and James figured he was scared of doing something bad.

When they were ready they set off to Camille and Logan's apartment and Camille immediately distracted the sad kid with ice cream and cartoons while Logan had a small talk with James. "Oh, sweetie! We'll have a real sleepover!" Camille squealed when she handed the kid a tub of strawberry ice cream. "We'll watch movies and stay up real late and have a bunch of fun!"

"Now, now." Kendall said. "Don't be up too late." He said. "And not too much ice cream." He added.

"You can get more when he's gone." Camille whispered to the dark haired little boy and he giggled delightfully and nodded. Kendall sighed and rolled his eyes before scooping his son up in his arms.

"We love you, Milo. Have a really good night and be real nice to Logan and Camille, alright?" He said and Milo hugged him and nodded.

"Don't forget to come back." He said and Kendall chuckled.

"We would never!" He said and James nodded. Milo smiled crookedly at them and nodded. The blond put him back down and kissed the top of his head. James bent down and hugged him and ruffled his hair.

"We'll see you tomorrow, buddy. Take it easy now." he chuckled and they both waved when they left the apartment. Their son waved back and watched the car pull back out on the road from the window before he sat down to watch cartoons with Camille with his favorite toy hugged close to his chest.

**-page break-**

Kendall gave a satisfied sigh when he finished his food and put the tableware down and smiled lovingly at the brunet. "This was amazing." he said. "I don't think I've ever eaten something so delicious." He said and James chuckled.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. "How about a walk? We're not too far away from the park." He pointed out. The blond eagerly agreed and they paid for the food and walked arm in arm down the street and into the park.

It didn't take long until the stumbled upon something that Kendall found absolutely awesome. There was a small dance-band playing live in one of the small pavilions. Around the small pavilion there was several old couples that danced in a rather cheery way. Kendall dragged James over there and grabbed a hold of him and danced, trying to mimic the moves the elderly couples did.

James laughed softly but didn't resist. "This is definitely not helping the 'I feel old' part." He said and Kendall laughed.

"What do you mean feel old?" he asked and swirled around. "Do you see these people? Old people can't dance like this. Hence, not old." He stated and chuckled when James awkwardly tried to keep up with the dance. Kendall was a bad dancer but he didn't care because it felt kind of right, standing there with James, fooling around while people would throw amused looks at them.

James hummed along to the strangely catchy music., trying to figure out what it sounded like. Kendall grinned up at him. "What?" James asked him.

"You like this!" Kendall stated. "I can tell." He said and smiled smugly. James rolled his eyes but couldn't deny that he was enjoying himself. "I love you." Kendall said loudly, to be heard over the music.

"I love you too." James replied and laughed when Kendall skipped and did some kind of improvised twirl and fooled around like a real kid. Despite being surrounded by old people and dancing to music that was probably as old as the people dancing, James felt like he was twenty years old and out fooling around with Josephine, only this was better because Kendall let loose and didn't care that a group of old ladies chuckled at his silly dancing.

They danced until they were both exhausted and James wrapped an arm around his husband and lead him off the dance floor and down the way and back to the car. Kendall held his hand tightly and swung their connected hands back and forth between them.

He looked absolutely love struck. As if it was a first date and he had just fallen for the brunet and James loved that. He adored it when Kendall looked at him like he was the most amazing person in the world and James figured he himself looked the same.

"How about a glass of wine when we get home?" Kendall asked. "Maybe some cheese? I think there's some on the fridge." He said and sighed happily. "Or we could just go straight for the sex." He said and hummed. "You know what? I think I'd like that the best."

"I thought you weren't up for it." James chuckled.

"Not when Milo's home." Kendall said. "I don't want him around when we get frisky." He said with a sheepish grin.

"Whatever you say, love." James said and they got back to the car and James drove home.

When they got inside Kendall kicked his shoes off by the door and tugged at James' shirt before letting it go and strutted into the bedroom and smirked at his husband. James chuckled and got his shoes off before joining his husband in the bedroom.

"Have I told you that I really like that shirt on you?" Kendall asked and lowered himself onto the bed. "Your muscles look... amazing." He said and sounded very teenage...y? James smiled down at him.

"Good to know." He said and bent down and kissed the blond. "Would you kindly, get it off of me?" He asked and the blond wasted no time at all helping his lover out of his clothes before James returned the favor. "You're beautiful." James said and the blond smiled sweetly. "I love you." He cooed and kissed Kendall on the lips.

The blond moaned and wrapped his arms around James' neck and kissed back. "I love you too." He said. "Now." He said and gave an impatient sigh. "Are we having sex or not?"

* * *

**I swear. I might be Kendall. But I would have probably had wine and cheese first 'cause there's never not the time for a snack. Believe me. **

**Thank you for reading! I really hope that you enjoy! Thank you guys for being amazing!**

**oxox Hannah**


	9. Chapter 9

Kendall giggled lowly when James woke up. He scooted closer and hugged his husband close. "Morning, handsome." He murmured and James smiled at him and wrapped an arm around him. "Did you sleep well?" He asked.

"The few hours I got to." James said and yawned. Kendall grinned at him before sliding out of the bed and walking to the bathroom connected with their bedroom.

"I'm gonna take a shower. A long one." He said and glanced over his shoulder at James. "I might forget to lock the door." He said suggestively and strutted into the bathroom with a smirk. James chuckled lowly and rolled over to his side and wrapped the covers tighter around himself.

He couldn't believe how much he loved his husband. Kendall was nine years younger and James would always feel the difference. When Kendall was at work he was unusually happy and productive, a nice asset to the dull office. It was also extremely obvious when it came to everything that had to do with lovemaking. While James was more than content with normal sex, Kendall urged him to try new positions. The brunet had yet to figure out how Kendall could do certain things and how in the world his body bent the way it did and in a way he was jealous because his own body wasn't as springy.

The brunet gave a low grunt and sat up in bed and stretched his arms up in the air. His back cracked and popped in various places. He heard a hum from the bathroom and decided to join his youthful lover in the shower, to make the most out of their temporary lack of children in the apartment.

Kendall chuckled when James stepped into the large shower cabin and shuffled a foot to the right to make room for James. "Hey." James murmured and pressed himself against the blond's body. James leaned down and kissed him, ignoring the water that soaked his hair and ran down over his closed eyes.

"Hi." Kendall said and smiled shyly and took a step back.

Another thing James loved about Kendall. His odd mood swings. The blond could go from a fierce lion to a timid lamb in seconds. James was a fan of both sides. "What's a sweet little thing like you doing here all by yourself?" James asked and Kendall shrugged his shoulders and awkwardly leaned against the cool tiled wall.

The brunet smiled and pressed himself against Kendall, wrapping his long arms around the blond and hugging him close to his body. "I love you, Kendall. Never forget that." He said and Kendall beamed at him and shook his head.

"I would never forget." He said happily.

"How are you feeling?" James then asked and ran his hands down his lover's body. "Are you sore?" he asked softly and Kendall shrugged again.

"A little. "Kendall confessed. "But only because it's been a while." He added and blushed. "It was awesome though." He said and smiled brightly. "I really think we needed this. It's been months." He sighed and slumped a bit in James' arms.

"I agree." He said and kissed the blond. "And we do have a few more hours before we have to pick up our son." he said. "Do you have any plans?" He asked.

Kendall pouted. "I want to sleep." He said and James laughed. "I'm tired, James." Kendall complained. "And not sexy-tired. I'm seriously tired." He said and James nodded. "I want to have breakfast and then I want a nap."

"You just woke up." James pointed out.

"Don't underestimate me." Kendall said and shook his head. His wet bangs flopped over his forehead and James couldn't help but to sweep down and kiss him again. "Oh..." Kendall got out. "Then again... I can sleep when I'm dead."

By the time they had to go and pick up their son they had had to clean up both in the bathroom, the hallway and in the kitchen.

**-page break-**

"Hello, Logan." James said and grinned at his friend that opened the door. Logan looked tired and not too happy. "You look lovely today." James said and Logan glared at him.

"Kendall! James!" Milo cheered and came running, squeezing past his babysitter to hug his parents. "You came back!" He gasped and buried his face in James' stomach. The brunet smiled down at him and picked him up and kissed his cheek.

"Did you think we'd forget you?" He asked and Milo shrugged his shoulders.

Kendall eyed Logan and chuckled. "How was the parenting trial night?" He asked and Logan turned to glare at the blond. "That much?"

"Little Milo here has been up all night, clapping the time and flickering the lights." Logan said. His voice was strained and forcibly collected. "I happen to be a light sleeper."

James laughed but Kendall kept it together and gave Logan a compassionate smile. "Sorry, Logan." He said. "How did things go, other than that?" He asked and Camille popped up behind Logan and wrapped her arms around him and leaned her head on his shoulder.

"It went great." She said. "He's an angel."

The Diamond-Knight couple beamed with pride and Logan couldn't deny that Milo had been acting very good. Camille pleaded for more sleepovers and even though Logan had thought that it had been a bother he didn't disagree.

James and Kendall said that if they ever needed someone to keep an eye on their son they knew where to go but they weren't too happy to let Milo out of their sight. The brunette was disappointed while her boyfriend looked relieved.

"Come on, Milo. Let's pack your things up and go home." Kendall said and James put the boy down. The kid darted back into the apartment and scrambled to get his things while Kendall went to get his bag.

"Thank you for keeping an eye on him." James said and smiled at Logan and Camille. "I didn't realize how worn I was until last night." He confessed and scratched the back of his neck. "I suppose we both needed a... break." He sighed out and Logan nodded.

"Kids aren't a game." he said.

James nodded. "You can say that again." He chuckled and Camille went to help Milo and Kendall. "A vacation would be nice..." James mumbled. "Maybe once Milo's out of school for the summer..." He said and looked thoughtful.

"You are bringing the kid." Logan said.

"Of course." James chuckled. "You're busy as it is." He said and patted his friend's shoulder. "By the way, I have seen the suggestions from one of your workers, it looks great." He said.

Logan gave a satisfied laugh and nodded. "Ten percent of LIHP and fifty grand with that? I might have outdone myself." he said and James nodded. Happy that it was Logan he was going to be sharing his business with. "I'll stop by your office this week and have you sign some papers."

"Absolutely." James said and looked up when Kendall came walking.

He gave a smile and glanced at Logan coyly. "All business, hm?" He asked and James ruffled his hair. Kendall looked a little distressed and James leaned down and whispered a few loving words in his ear and Kendall seemed to grow a little brighter. "I might lay down for a bit once we get home." He confessed. "I have this headache." he said and rubbed his head.

James frowned a bit and nodded. Milo came running and crashed into Kendall's legs and hugged them. "Dad, don't leave." He said and Kendall chuckled tiredly and James picked the kid up.

"We're taking you home, Milo." James said. "And daddy's got a headache so he's gonna rest for a bit. You and I can play for a bit but silent so Kendall can rest." He said and Milo nodded and blushed. James kissed him on the cheek once more before they said their goodbyes and went back home.

Kendall retreated to the bedroom and Milo wanted James to read from a book. Father and son sat in the living room and read. Milo was securely seated in James' lap and pointed at the pictures in the book and read small parts here and there. James was so proud of Milo when he read on his own.

The little kid seemed tired and James figured that Logan hadn't been lying about Milo being up during the night. The child's eyes were dropping close but he seemed to be trying his best to stay awake.

The two laid in the couch and James read silently to his son until he was fast asleep in his arms.

**-page break-**

"Hello, sweetheart. What a cute little thing you are!" Jennifer squealed and smiled down at her grandson. "Are you the Milo I've been hearing about?" She asked and the little boy glanced at his parents – that both gave him reassuring smiles.

Milo nodded and Jennifer looked absolutely delighted. "This is your grandma, Milo." Kendall said softly. "She's my mother."

The little boy looked up at Kendall. "Really?" he asked. Kendall nodded and Milo smiled happily and turned back to the red haired woman. She beamed down at him. She got her first hug from her first grandson and it looked as if she was about to light on fire.

It knocked on the door and James gave a smile. "That would be your other grandmother." He said and went to open the door. He had barely opened it when Brooke Diamond burst in through the door, eyes wide and wild.

"Where is my grandson?" She asked and James chuckled.

"Hello, mother." He said. "He's in the living room, waiting for you." He said and Brooke smiled and hurried past him to go and greet the little boy.

Milo was pretty overwhelmed by the commotion but he tried his best to stay calm, Kendall's soothing words and James' calmness helped a lot. They were both used to handling situations like this. When Jo had been over with Sadie to say hi it had practically been one big, chaotic mess.

The youngest in the Diamond-Knight family was in the center of attention the entire day. His grandmothers spoiled him with hugs and kisses and offered him exactly everything he could ever have wished for, Kendall and James had to make it clear that Milo was their child and that they were the ones who raised him.

The day was spent outside, mostly. They had lunch together and Milo sat in between his fathers and ate in silence. "He's such a nice boy." Brooke said. "Simply wonderful!"

"I agree." Jennifer said. "What a good boy you are." She gushed and smiled at Milo, that blushed and hid behind Kendall's shoulder. The blond laughed softly and James ruffled Milo's jet black hair.

"He's the best son we could ever wish for." He said and Milo's blush only deepened. "We love him so much." James continued and Milo hugged him.

"I love you too, daddy." He said. "Both of you." He added and Kendall leaned over and kissed his cheek. "You're the best in the entire world." Milo stated and smiled happily.

His grandmothers looked incredibly happy and neither of them wanted the day to end. Milo fell asleep around half past seven – exhausted after a long and eventful day – so Brooke and Jennifer got some time alone with their sons and they both expressed their happiness over the little boy. They didn't mind at all that he was different and a little special. To them he was perfect.

James had been longing for the day he could show his son to his mother and sat tall and proud while he told his mother and mother-in-law all about how well his son was doing in school and what a good boy he was. Kendall remained silent and listened with awe how his husband talked about their child. Kendall couldn't believe how in love he was with James.

When it was finally time for the two women to leave they promised to come again soon. Milo's birthday was coming up and everyone was very excited about it. They said their goodbyes and Kendall and James retreated to the living room.

The blond fell asleep with his head resting on James' shoulder and James sat there and watched TV while holding Kendall close. He was happy and felt like he was on top of the world. He had everything he ever wanted. Someone he loved and a family that he could care for. Nothing – absolutely nothing – could make it better.

**-page break-**

Milo held Kendall's hand in a tight grip when they walked through the mall. The blond hummed silently while he looked around. They were out shopping and Kendall wanted to but some new clothes for Milo. The little boy wasn't too fond of all the people but when his dad would point out something cool in a store or squeeze his hand it would feel a little better.

Kendall was in a good mood and kept his eyes out for potential birthday presents for his son. Milo seemed fairly calm and relaxed so naturally Kendall felt good about it. The blond had learned to tone himself down for the sake of Milo and again his friends and family were amazed of his ability to adapt.

They were in a small shop and looked through a rack of clothes. "How about this one?" Kendall suggested and Milo nodded.

"I like that one. The green one." He said and pointed. Kendall chuckled.

"Oh, I like that one too." He said and picked a green shirt down and handed it to Milo that eyed it. "What do you want for your birthday, Milo?" He asked and the little boy hummed while feeling the soft fabric between his fingers.

"Brownies, as in birthday." Milo replied absently and smiled to himself.

His dad gave a light chuckle. "Don't you want any presents?" he asked and Milo shook his head. "Nothing at all?" Once again his son shook his head. The little boy had never been ungrateful and Kendall wondered why Milo didn't want gifts. Maybe the little boy wanted some books, that way he'd learn new words and Kendall could barely wait for future reading times.

A tap on his shoulder made him turn around. A tall man with dark skin and large sunglasses stood behind him. He smiled and nodded down at Milo. "Your kid?" He asked and Kendall nodded, trying to ignore the weird stranger.

"Yeah." He said and furrowed his eyebrows.

"Haven't I seen you before?" The man asked and Kendall shrugged, still browsing the clothes on the rack.

"Not that I recall." He said and wrapped a protective arm around his son's shoulders, trying to ignore the man.

The man chuckled. "Aren't you Kendall Diamond?" He asked. "I swear that I do remember you."

"T-That is my name." Kendall confessed. "Who might you be?" He asked and the man chuckled again and shook his head.

"Business partner." He said cheerfully before his fist connected with Kendall's face and the blond stumbled backwards and fell over, crashing into the rack of clothes. "I'll keep in touch." The man said and nodded before grabbing Milo's arm and hurrying out of the store.

**-page break-**

"Sir? Sir, are you alright?" The young girl from the counter asked and helped the blond back up on his legs. Kendall groaned and rubbed his aching cheek. "Sir, are you alright?" The girl repeated and Kendall nodded.

"I-I'm fine." He mumbled and glanced around. His eyes widened and he pushed the girl away. "Milo?" He called and looked around. "Milo? Milo?" The little boy was nowhere to be seen. "Where my son?" he freaked.

The girl frowned and shook her head. "I-I don't know, sir. I-I heard the commotion back here and called security but there was no one here but you." She told him and Kendall felt like he was breaking in two.

"No." He said. "No, no. My son, he was right here!" He yelled and felt his breath get stuck in his throat. "T-The man, who was in here. He- H-He-..."

Kendall was crying by the time security came around.

**-page break-**

"And no one was around to stop it?!" James yelled and slammed his fist into the table. "It's unacceptable!" He shouted.

Kendall sat curled up in the chair next to him. His head was aching and his cheek was bruised, badly. One of the officers had offered him a ride to the hospital but he refused and sat silently with his head hung low while James 'talked' with a police man.

"We're putting as many men as we can on this. Surely the man must have been caught on tape somewhere in the mall." The officer said. James was furious. He couldn't believe how someone had simply waltzed in and taken Milo and no one had been there to stop it.

"You better find him." James growled but calmed when Kendall put a hand on his arm.

"James..." He said softly and James' anger seemed to slide off of him and be replaced by sadness. Kendall's cheek had turned purple-blue and if anyone was upset it was Kendall. He was the one who had failed to stop the kidnapping.

The brunet enveloped his husband in a hug. "It's not your fault." He said. "There was nothing you could have done."

"I could have if I weren't so..." Kendall mumbled sadly and James shook his head.

"You should go to the hospital and get checked up."

"I'm not going anywhere until Milo's back." The blond said sternly. "He's our son, James. I-... I don't know what I am going to do if we lose him..."

"We won't lose him!" James yelled but seemed to realize what he was doing. "We'll get him back." He said in a much calmer voice. "We'll get him back... I promise you, Kendall. I won't rest until I get him back. I promise." James said and Kendall gulped and nodded. "I will get him back."

* * *

**Hey guys! So I have a really important test tomorrow morning and I need to translate and memorize about 92 words. But I'm gonna ignore that and update my fanfictions and play video games instead. I really need a break since it's obvious that I barely won't get any until graduation... sigh...**

**So anyway. DRAMA. I'm oh so very dramatic of me. Though I do believe that you guys would already have guessed that I wouldn't simply leave you with a sugary sweet cookie cutter nice fic. No. Let's twist things up a bit and see what happens, yes?**

**Thank you all for reading, I'm so glad you're with me. I hope you enjoy!**

**oxox Hannah**


	10. Chapter 10

"Be still, will you?" The tall stranger growled and Milo nodded silently and folded his hands in his lap while the man put the seat belt on him. The little boy was scared and lost and he didn't know what to do. The tall man had punched Kendall and grabbed Milo's arm and told him that he'd regret it if he didn't come along.

He had been to scared to refuse and now his hands were itching to clap and his fingers wanted something to drum on. He settled with tapping them softly against his thighs. It didn't make much noise so the mean man wouldn't be angry.

Milo had been dragged along – nearly paralyzed with fear – and almost willingly jumped into the car where he had been fastened and locked inside. The man in the front seat's name was George. He had told Milo that he didn't need to be afraid for as long as he was being good and behaved, so Milo promised nicely.

"Where are we going?" He asked from the backseat and peered out through the window where the world seemed to be flying past them. "Are we going home?"

The man rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure." He mumbled and Milo pouted his lips and went silent again. He wasn't so sure of what to do or say but he knew that the man was bad and he knew that he was in trouble but he couldn't quite make up a plan of what to do. The boy wasn't even seven years old.

When the car came to a stop he stayed put until the man yanked him out of the car and dragged him up a flight of stairs and took the elevator up to a large apartment. "Get inside." The man barked and Milo scurried into the room he was ushered into. The little boy remained silent when he was locked inside and once he was left alone he reached up and flickered the lights. Ten times, just to be sure. From the window he could see all the way to the office where his parents worked but this apartment was higher up than even James' office.

Milo paced back and forth in the room, needing something to do. Flickering he lights and clapping his hands was suddenly not quite enough for him and his stomach rumbled. He was hungry. He wanted to go back to the mall and eat, like Kendall had promised. He wondered if his dad was going to come and get him.

After a very long time – Milo saw the big arm om the clock spin a whole lap – the man came back and eyed him. "What's your name?" He asked.

"Milo." The boy replied silently while he tapped his fingers on the side of the small bed he sat on.

"Your full name." George sighed. "Your last name."

"Diamond-Knight." Milo added and shifted where he sat. "Where's my dad?" he asked and the man sighed.

"How would I know?" He snorted and Milo frowned. "In any case, stay put and don't make any noise." George said and turned to leave.

Milo pouted and furrowed his eyebrows. "I'm hungry." He said and held his stomach. "Kendall promised that we'd have lunch." He said and George gave another long sigh and disappeared before reappearing with a bag of chips. "I'm not allowed to eat chips on weekdays."

The stranger groaned loudly. "Yeah? Well, it's what you're getting. Now shut up and stay silent."

The boy silenced down and took the bag of chips he was thrown. The tall man left again and locked the door when he left and Milo was alone once more. Milo liked being alone, it was easier to be alone but this he did not like. He wanted to go home to his parents, eat real food and be in his own room. This room was smaller and boring, there wasn't any toys and there was only one lamp.

Milo hoped the room wouldn't be too dark at night. He hoped his parents would come and get him soon.

It did get dark fairly quickly and the salty chips made Milo's stomach hurt. He was cold, he only wore a t-shirt because he had left his sweatshirt in Kendall's car. There was a blue blanket on the bed and he took it and swept it around himself. It was itchy.

George didn't come to see him more that day and if he did, Milo wasn't awake to notice.

**-page break-**

James tried to gently coax his husband into at least lying down for a bit but Kendall was persistent and sat like frozen by the kitchen table, glaring at the phone on the table. "Honey, please." James begged. "At least sit somewhere comfortable, or eat something." he pleaded but Kendall ignored him. "Kendall, please."

"What if they call after I've fallen asleep?" Kendall asked and frowned. "Or what if we need to go quickly and I'm busy?"

"You have to eat." James said.

"I don't want to eat. I want my son back." Kendall said and James wanted the exact same thing. They were both heartbroken but James had never seen the blond so empty, not ever. Not even when they fought for the first time or when he had tried to run away. Not ever. "It's his birthday." Kendall mumbled silently after glancing at his watch. It was just a few minutes after midnight. "Milo's seven years old today."

"Kendall..." James whined, not wanting to hear it. They had both been so excited to celebrate their son's birthday but it was more mourning than celebration.

Kendall gulped. "W-What if he isn't, James..." Kendall whimpered. "W-What if he isn't seven? W-What if he's-..."

James slammed his fist into the table so hard the glass of water he had put out for Kendall was knocked over. "DON'T SAY THAT!" He shouted and Kendall's frown grew and the tears in his eyes started to race down his cheeks. "Don't. Say that..." James growled and the blond turned away from him. "Milo is just fine. He's a strong boy." James said to try and convince both himself and Kendall that it was the truth. "We'll get him back."

The younger male let out a shaky breath before getting up and leaving the kitchen. Leaving James by the table. He was ashamed and weighed down by guilt. It was his fault Milo had been taken and Kendall knew that. It made his whole body ache just thinking about it and when he saw how heartbroken James was... it was almost too much.

Kendall curled up in bed, covering himself with the thick comforter but he didn't sleep anything that night.

**-page break-**

It was sunny outside when Milo woke up. The streets many floors down were already busy and Milo watched the crowded street from the window. He was still hungry and tired but he didn't want to eat more of the icky chips.

The stranger peeked into the room when Milo had watched a man with a red hat scurry across the street and nearly got hit by a yellow car. George brought a bottle of water and a bag of burgers.

"Where's my parents?" Milo asked. "Today's Wednesday. What's this?" he asked and looked at the burgers.

"It's food." George told him and turned to leave. "No be silent, I have calls to make."

"Okay." Milo said. He was more than used to being silent when James made important calls but James always asked him nicely if he could keep his voice down. James was a lot nicer than George. Milo ate silently but didn't drink any water. He didn't eat all the burgers either, because he got full after only one.

He heard the man talk loudly on the phone. He yelled a bit and waved his arms around before he came back and smiled wickedly down at Mile, face nearly splitting in two. "Tell your dad that you miss him, kid." he said and handed the phone to him.

Milo took it. "Hello?" he asked into the thin phone and a gasp was heard on the other side of the line.

"_Milo? Thank God! Are you alright? Are you hurt?"_ James asked him sounding panic struck.

"I'm okay." Milo said and wiggled his legs over the edge of the bed. "When are you coming to get me?" He asked and he could hear Kendall burst out crying. "James?"

"_We're gonna come and get you real soon, Milo. Don't worry we-"_

The phone was snatched out of Milo's hand and George left the room, muttering things about money and businesses. Milo frowned but stayed put and clenched his hands into fists before relaxing them and then repeating the action.

George left the door open and Milo wanted to go out. He needed to use the bathroom. The little boy trotted out of the room and looked around in the apartment. The apartment was big and bright and he spotted the bathroom on the other side of the open room and went there. When he was done he walked back out and found George sitting on the couch, still on the phone. Milo went to the kitchen and had a look around, flickering the lights and then stalked out to where the strange man sat.

When he was ignored he scurried over to the window and looked out. He wasn't so sure where he was. George hung up the phone and looked at the kid by the window. George's smile was wide and smug. "That's how you make a deal."

"When can I go home?" Milo asked.

"On Friday."

"Today's Wednesday."

"It sure is." The man said and Milo gave a long sigh and sank down into the couch.

"I'm bored." He said. The stranger rolled his eyes and further ignored the kid while he fiddled with his phone. Milo frowned and folded his hands and looked at the window. He really hoped that his parents would come and get him because he missed them.

**-page break-**

James glared at the police officer while he tried to explain what they should and shouldn't do. The kidnapper had called and asked for a ransom.

Kendall sat in the corner and watched his husband discuss with the detectives and officers. He didn't want to be a part of it. He didn't want to be in the way or mess things up further. James was upset and angry, Kendall had never seen James this angry before and it made him scared. The brunet was yelling and shouting and Kendall was worried.

"Sir, this is a very delicate situation we're dealing with," One of the detectives said. "We should approach it with caution."

"To hell with caution! He's just a kid!" James shouted.

"J-James, please..." Kendall whimpered. "Please, stop." He begged and James turned to him. "I-I don't... I can't take it..." Kendall whimpered and shook his head.

James jumped up from his seat and strode across the room and crouched in front of the blond. "Kendall, no. Please." He said softly. "Please, we're gonna get him back." He promised and wrapped his arms around the blond. "Be strong. Be strong for his sake."

"I can't." Kendall cried.

"Yes, you can!" James hugged him tighter and Kendall slung his arms around James' neck. "You can, Kendall. You can, of course you can." He said and let the blond cling to him like he was the only thing that kept him alive. "You're not alone. I'm here with you."

The younger male nodded and James kissed his temple. "Get him back, please." James nodded and Kendall wiped his eyes. James promised that their son was alright.

The two worried parents were told to go home and contact the detective if the kidnapper called again. Kendall remained silent on the ride home and James drive slowly. "Are you alright?" James asked when they sat on the parking lot outside their apartment. "Kendall?"

The blond slowly shook his head. "No, I am not." He said, his voice hoarse and weak.

James frowned and sat still for a second before he got out of the car and went around it, helping Kendall out of the car and wrapping a protective arm around him. James kissed Kendall's temple before leading him inside and up to their apartment. He told Kendall to sit down before making them both something to eat and drink.

"Here." He offered the blond the food but Kendall refused. "Don't give me that." James said. "Eat it, you need the strength." He said and Kendall reluctantly grabbed the sandwich and took a bite. It felt like trying to eat sand. It made Kendall sick and nauseous.

He didn't finish it but he drank some coffee since James was watching. James ate silently but didn't move when Kendall leaned against his shoulder and wrapped his slender arms around his middle. He didn't move when Kendall hid his face in the crook of his neck and he didn't move when Kendall cried.

"Honey..." he said softly. "Please."

Kendall sniffled. "It hurts." He cried.

"I know." James said. "I hurt too, Kendall. I hurt so much I barely know who I am." He whimpered. "I'm broken, Kendall. I don't know what to do. It's all my fault this is happening." He said. "If it wasn't for me... He wouldn't be in danger at all!"

The blond gulped. "No." He said. "It's not your fault."

"Yes it is!" James yelled. "I am one of the top five most successful business men in the country, Kendall. I have a target painted on my chest and so does my family. What if it had been you? I-... I would have died if it was you."

"Don't say that..."

"It's the truth, Kendall. You are the only thing I have. You and Milo." James said. "I don't need anything. I just need you, Kendall." He said and hugged his husband. "I would trade everything I've got just to have you."

The blond felt like he was breaking. "D-Don't say that." He repeated but James looked him in the eyes, his look grave and serious.

"You are the best thing I've got, Kendall. You and Milo." He said and ran his fingers over Kendall's cheek. "Without you I don't know how to be happy." He said and his husband frowned before crushing their lips together.

"I love you." Kendall cried and hugged him again. "I love you more than anything in the world." He said and James nodded. "Hold me, James. Or I might break." Kendall begged and the brunet hugged him closer and held him so that he wouldn't break.

* * *

**Hey guys. I'm sorry, it's been so long since I've updated. I really want to update more but I don't have to to actually sit and write which makes me so sad. But anyway, I'm gonna leave this here and hope that you enjoy it. Thank you for reading.**

**oxox Hannah**


	11. Chapter 11

"James, please don't go by yourself." Kendall cried and clawed at the brunet's arm, trying to hold him back. "Please, don't. Please." He begged and sniffled. James took the blond's hand in his.

"It's alright, love. It'll be fine." He assured.

"No!" Kendall shouted. "What if it's a trap? Or what if you get hurt?" He asked.

James tried to calm him and shook his head. "I'll handle it." He said. "We need our son back." He said. "I have to get him back, Kendall." The younger male had a very sad yet defiant look on his face and did not look happy at all. James knew that there was going to be resistance.

"I'll call the police." Kendall threatened. "If you go there alone, I'll call the police." He said and James sighed, hoping that it wouldn't have to had come to that. He turned back to his husband and leaned down and kissed him.

The blond whimpered pathetically and kissed him back, clinging to his shirt. "I'm really sorry, Kendall." James murmured and Kendall had to pull away to think. Before he had the chance to the brunet pushed him backwards straight into the small closet and shut the door.

"James!" Kendall shouted and grabbed the doorknob and yanked at it. "No, James! Please, don't do this!" He shouted and banged his fists against the door. "James, please!" He shouted.

The brunet frowned when he pushed the chair in front of the door and hooked it under the doorknob, preventing the door from opening. "I'm sorry, Kendall. I'll come back. I promise." He said and then left his husband locked up in the closet.

**-page break-**

The little boy eyed the sleeping man with a long sigh. He was bored out of his mind and George had been sleeping for nearly two hours. He'd been yelled at for clapping and received curses for flickering the lights so he had nothing do to but to sit still and try his best to control the urges to fiddle about.

It didn't take very long until he couldn't keep himself from getting up from his seat and wander over to the large window and look out. It was a nice weather outside and he could see a lot of birds flying around. Maybe George wouldn't notice if he went outside for a while? Or maybe he should wait until his parents came to get him? George had said that they would come any time now.

Milo decided to go outside for a bit. See to his urges to stomp in the stairs, snap his fingers and press the buttons in the elevator. He got his shoes on and wondered if it was cold outside. It didn't look cold but he didn't have a jacket or his sweatshirt so there was nothing to do about that. He thought he'd risk it and reached up and unlocked the door and slipped outside silently.

It wasn't very cold outside, just a little windy. The sun shone and when the wind didn't blow it was warm and nice. Milo walked down the street and looked around. He could see the building where James and Kendall worked. What if he went there to surprise them? They would be happy to see him, surely. Perhaps they'd take him out for ice cream.

A few grown ups turned their head to look at him when he trotted by, clapping his hands together and looking around with a slightly confused look on his face. He was too scared to cross the busy street and ended up walking back and forth a lot.

Milo didn't like all the people on the side walk but the street was nice. There was a lot of nice cars driving there and the ladies were all dressed in pretty dressed, with high held and lots of jewelries. A tall woman with long brown hair had a little dog in her purse and Milo wondered if all ladies had dogs in their bags.

"Oi, little boy." A woman with red hair called and Milo stopped and timidly looked up at her. She was tall yet plump and had a pair of brown eyes. "Where are you headed? You lost?" She asked him. She sounded really strange and Milo had a hard time understanding.

He shook his head when she crouched down beside him. "I'm gonna see my parents." He said. "They're over there." He said and pointed to the skyscraper in the distance. "They work there." he explained and then looked down at his feet.

"Are you all by yourself?" The woman asked. The little kid shrugged. "And why is that?"

"I don't' know." Milo said. "George said that they were coming to get me but I don't want to be with him anymore."

"Is George your babysitter?"

Milo shrugged again. "I don't know." He said. "He was mean to Kendall." He said with a slight frown, still looking at his feet. "He punched him and he said that I had to go with him." He sighed and the woman looked worried and glanced around. "I'm gonna go to my parents now." Milo said and turned to leave, his father had actually forbade him to talk to strangers on the street. Not that Milo had ever been on the street alone before.

The woman stopped him. "Hold on a minute, darling." She said softly. "Why don't the two of us go and have a chat with the nice police officer over there and maybe you can ride with them in their car?" She suggested.

Milo pouted. "Kendall says I'm not supposed to talk to strangers." He said shyly.

The woman gave a soft smile. "Well, the police isn't a stranger. Let's go and talk to him." She urged and Milo reluctantly followed her to the police who sat and drank a cup of coffee while reading a newspaper. "Excuse me, officer." The woman said.

"Yes?" The police asked and looked up.

"See, this little fellow here is all by himself. He's going to see his parents, he says." The woman explained and Milo blushed slightly, looking up at the muscular officer.

"Is that so?" he asked. "Hi there, kid." He greeted and Milo only waved. "You're headed to see your parents, hm?" The little boy nodded timidly. "Are you all by yourself?" The police asked and Milo nodded again. The woman went ahead and told the police what Milo had told her and the officer looked as concerned as her. "What's your name, kid?"

"Milo." The boy replied. "D-Diamond-Knight." He added and the police hummed.

"Well, Milo." He said. "I think that it would be the best if you came with me to the station, so that we can call your parents so they can come and get you."

Milo's eyes widened and he forgot that he wasn't supposed to talk to strangers. "You can do that?" He asked and the police chuckled and nodded.

"Of course! Police men can do anything." he said and Milo nodded eagerly and the police threw his foam cup away and unlocked the shiny police car. "Hop on in and we'll get going."

The little boy was practically trembling with excitement but he didn't jump into the car without thanking the kind lady who had helped him. The police officer even drove with the sirens on and Milo marveled at the cars who quickly made way for them. When they got to the station Milo got hot chocolate and cookies and he got to sit in a comfy chair and read a book while the police got a hold of his parents.

**-page break-**

Kendall was practically sobbing and sat curled up in the closet. James had actually locked him up and it hurt Kendall. His phone was lying somewhere in the kitchen and he heard it ring several times. He wanted to answer it.

He shot up when he heard it knocking on the front door. "HELP!" He shouted and began banging on the door again. "I'm in here! Help!" He shouted and he could hear the front door open and moments later a police officer opened the door to the closet and Kendall tumbled out.

"Are you alright, sir?" The police woman asked and helped him up. "Are you hurt?"

"M-My husband!" Kendall blurted out. "He went to-"

"We figured, sir." The woman interrupted him. "We sent him backup." He promised and Kendall gave a relieved sigh. "And better yet." She continued. "We found your son." Kendall's heart nearly stopped.

"I-Is he..."

"He's just fine. He's at the station, right now. He's waiting for you." She said and Kendall nodded eagerly and begged her to take him there.

The drive to the police station was longer than any car ride Kendall had ever sat through. It felt like they were driving for hours when it was really just a few minutes. He ran into the station and when he spotted Milo he burst out crying. "Milo." he cried out and the little boy jumped up from his seat and ran to him.

"Dad!" He cheered and Kendall slung his arms around him and buried his face in Milo's jet black hair. "I missed you really much, dad." Milo said and Kendall nodded and tightened his hold on him.

"I missed you too, Milo. We've been so worried about you." He said and shook his head. "We've been so worried about you, don't you worry. You're safe now." He said and pulled away to eye his son. "Are you alright? Are you hurt anywhere? Did he do anything to you?"

Milo shook his head but pouted. "I'm hungry." he said and Kendall smiled at him and hugged him again.

"We'll get you something to eat immediately." he promised. "We'll have anything you want. Anything." He said and Milo lit up.

"Fish sticks?" he asked hopefully and Kendall promised him a pound of fish sticks and as much candy and ice cream that he could eat. Milo was delighted. Kendall held him close and refused to let him go. A group of police officers had been sent after James while son and father sat and waited together.

Kendall had Milo safely seated in his lap and relished the feeling of knowing that he was safe. His son was reading to him, reading a worn book with pale pictures in it and he couldn't be happier. It didn't take long until James did appear in the door with a distressed look on his face.

"Daddy!" Milo squealed and jumped out of Kendall's lap and ran to James and hugged his legs. James let out the longest of breaths and picked him up and hugged him.

"Thank God." he sighed and Kendall got up from his seat, glaring daggers at his husband.

"You." He hissed and James looked up and put the kid down.

"Honey..."

"You." Kendall repeated in a growl. "What in the world were you _thinking_?!" he yelled and stomped over to the brunet. "Locking me into the damn closet and- and- a-and-..." Kendall was so angry he could barely see straight. "You big idiot, you're unbelievable, I should kick your ass to hell and back for what you did, you-"

Milo tugged at his sleeve, interrupting him. "It's not nice to curse, Kendall..." He said and the blond stared down at him, anger fading. Kendall slumped where he stood and gulped. He picked his son up and nodded.

"You're right, Milo." Kendall said. "I'm sorry." He told the kid but glared at James again.

"I'm sorry." James said. "I knew you'd try to stop me." He said and gently caressed his husbands cheek, only slightly worried that he might lose a finger. "I did it for our family." He continued and Kendall's glare faltered into a frown.

"Oh, James." He said and dove into James' arms, squishing Milo between them. "I was so worried about you." he sniffled and Milo complained about being crushed. "What if you didn't come back?" Kendall cried.

"Dad." Milo complained and James chuckled and kissed the top of Kendall's head.

He carefully pushed him back and smiled at him. "It's alright now." He said. "We're okay."

**-page break-**

"Are those all for me?" Milo asked and beamed up at his parents. "All of them?" He asked.

"Of course." James said, with his arm draped over Kendall's shoulder. "They are all for you, buddy." He assured and the little kid seemed to hesitate before diving into the heap of wrapped presents and opening them, starting with the biggest.

Kendall gave a big sigh and leaned most of his weight on James, hiding his face in the crook of his neck. They'd missed their son's seventh birthday. They'd missed the first birthday they were supposed to celebrate together. He was heartbroken but at the same time he was relieved that Milo was alright. He turned to James and gave him a small pout. "I need to sit down." He said and James lead him to the couch and helped him sit. Kendall smiled at their son when he opened up his new set of lego and watched him bounce around, cheering and laughing happily.

A little while later their friends, among them both of Milo's grandmothers, came to visit. Carlos brought cake that Milo didn't pay much attention. He was too busy shying away from eager visitors or adoring his new toys.

He finally settled in James' lap. Showing him all the functions on his new toy car he'd gotten from Camille. The little kid pressed buttons and showed his dad everything he thought was cool. Kendall laid exhausted on the other side of the couch, friends and family giving him a comforting pat from time to time.

The blond was drained of power. He laid nearly limp in the white leather couch and listened to his son chatter about presents only for him. Little Milo felt – and was – spoiled but truth to be told he deserved every minute of it, his parents would say, because he was such a good son. Kendall gave a weak sigh and pushed himself into a sitting position. His mother gave his shoulder a squeeze and he smiled at her.

"Tired, dear?" She asked silently, so that only he would hear.

Kendall nodded. "Exhausted." He told her in a hushed voice. "In a good way. I can finally sleep. I just might sleep for a year." He said.

"And miss another of your son's birthdays?" His mother joked.

"I'll put an alarm." Kendall shrugged. "I'm so glad he's alright. Hell, I'm glad they both are." He said and looked to his husband and son that discusses what colors they liked on cars. "I don't know what I'd do if... if they..."

His mother frowned at him. "It's okay, sweetie..." She said and Kendall nodded. "We're all glad that you're safe and sound. We're so happy that you're a family." She said. "I'm so proud of you, honey." She said. Kendall gave another tired smile and turned to his son when he came running.

"Kendall, look." Milo said and showed him all the things he'd gotten.

"That's nice, Milo." Kendall cooed and the kid jumped up in the couch to sit next to him.

"Are you tired, dad?" He asked and the blond could only nod. "I'm really tired too." Milo sighed and pouted. "Can I sleep in my own bed tonight?" he asked and Kendall felt his heart break again. He pulled the kid into a big hug.

"Of course you can." He said. "You can sleep wherever you want to. James and I will look after you." Kendall promised and held his son close. Milo wasn't a hundred percent sure of what Kendall meant by that but he was happy for as long as he could be with him and James and hugged the blond tightly around the neck.

When it was time for the others to leave Milo lingered behind James, holding his hand in his and giving the visitors coy looks and shy smiles. His grandmothers gave him big hugs and snuck candy to him when Kendall and James wasn't looking and by the time everyone had left Milo had his pockets full of caramels and wrapped chocolate and Milo was very, very happy to be home.

* * *

**Hey guys! Updating again! I started writing on this story again and I was like, wow... **

**Also SWEDEN WON EUROVISION! I'm so proud of Måns! Mmm... Mums Måns ;) He's such a charming piece of sweetness! You've got a proud Swede right here!**

**Anyway. Thank you guys for reading and I hope you enjoy the happy reunion! :D**

**oxox Hannah**


	12. Chapter 12

Kendall woke up with a twitch. He flew up into a sitting position and gasped for his breath. In his chest his heart was pounding harshly. He'd had a nightmare and he was relieved to find himself in his room and not in the hellish prison he'd dreamed about.

He turned his head and noted that the other half of the bed was empty. "James?" He asked and threw the covers off his body. The sheets on James' side of the bed looked as if it hadn't been touched at all that night. "James?" he called again and got out of the bed.

The apartment was dark but he could see the silhouette of his husband sitting in one of the armchairs in the living room, turned against the front door. James sat still and stared at the door with empty eyes.

"Honey?" Kendall asked tentatively. "James, a-are you all right?" he asked and slowly approached the brunet.

"They haven't caught him." James deadpanned without taking his eyes off the door. "The man who took our son is still out there. No one knows who he is. Where he's gone. All they've got is the name George, since Milo couldn't remember much else." James said lowly.

The blond frowned and carefully rested a hand on James' shoulder. "James, Milo's safe. We're safe. Please, come to bed."

"What if they take him when I'm asleep?" James asked. "What if you're gone when I wake up?"

Kendall gave a tired smile. "They'll have to drag me away from you." He tried to joke but James didn't think it was funny at all. "Please, James." He practically begged. "Please come to bed." He said and the brunet reluctantly left his seat and followed his husband back into the bedroom. "Hold me." Kendall whispered when they were tucked into the bed and James wrapped his arms around Kendall and held him close to his chest until morning, refusing to let him go or loosen his grip. Kendall didn't mind they both needed it and he snuggled closer to James before closing his eyes and going to sleep.

**-page break-**

James had never been happier to be woken up early than when Milo came sneaking into the room, clutching a pillow under his arm. "Dad?" He whispered and prodded James' arm. "Dad, I can't sleep." Milo whispered.

"What time is it?" James asked and rolled over in bed. Kendall gave a slight whine when James squished him between himself and the mattress.

"It's four." Milo said lowly, subtly snapping his fingers four times. "Can I sleep here?"

James nodded and scooted closer to the edge of the bed. "C'mere." he said and patted the space between himself and his husband. The kid climbed over him and settled in his arms. "Is that better?" Milo nodded silently. "Don't you worry, Milo. We've got you." James cooed and kissed his son on the forehead. "Kendall and I've got you." He promised and the young boy nodded again before snuggling closer and hugging Kendall's arm.

"Don't go anywhere, okay?" He said.

"I wouldn't dream about it." James said and shook his head. "Try to get some rest." He added and smiled tiredly at the kid. "We'll make pancakes in the morning." He said and Milo grinned happily before quickly diving back down to try and fall asleep.

James woke hours later, holding his family in his arms. Kendall was murmuring in his sleep and Milo slept peacefully between his parents. James could tell that his husband was exhausted and it wasn't strange at all, considering what a tough couple of days it had been. He worried about Kendall's mental state since he knew how badly the blond handled stress, anxiety and worry. It was a miracle the blond hadn't crashed yet.

The brunet slid out of the bed and tucked his son and husband back in before leaving the room and checking the apartment that was just as he remembered it when he fell asleep. Empty and silent.

James made breakfast for himself and his family. It didn't take long until Milo came walking, turning doorknobs and flickering with light switches like there wasn't a tomorrow. "Come here, buddy." James said and the kid stopped what he was doing and trotted over to his dad and let him pick him up. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah." Milo nodded. "You're much nicer than George. Don't leave me with him again."

"Never." James promised. "We're not ever going to leave you with him again." He said and hugged the kid tightly. "Now, listen, Milo. You, daddy and I are going to go on a trip. Just the three of us and... have a little vacation. How about that?"

"I've never been on a vacation." Milo said. "Where are we going?"

"Somewhere warm." James hummed. "And... uh... sunny." He continued. "How would you like that?" he asked and the kid nodded happily.

"I like it when it's sunny." He cooed.

James smiled at him. "Yeah, we can go swimming and playing ball and eat a bunch of ice cream." He suggested and gently bounced the boy in his lap. The little kid blushed and gave a sheepish smile.

"I can't swim." He said tiredly. "I've never went swimming."

The brunet frowned at that but he was happy that he'd be able to take his son out for his first swim and even teach him to swim. He looked forward to it. "Don't you worry, Kendall and I will teach you. It's not hard."

Milo smiled happily. "Yay." He cheered and reached across the table and grabbed a glass that James filled with juice.

"Stay here and I'll go and wake daddy up, okay?" James said and got up and put Milo down on the chair he'd been sitting in. The kid nodded and happily ate his breakfast. James ruffled his jet black hair and grabbed a few things from the table and put it on a tray and went into the bedroom where his husband slept. "Babe." James cooed. "Kendall, wake up." He said silently and the blond shifted before peering his eyes open.

"James?" he asked tiredly. "What is it?"

"I made you something to eat." James offered and put the tray down on the nightstand. Kendall sighed and took James by the hand and pulled him to lie with him. "You okay?"

"Where's Milo?"

"In the kitchen, eating his breakfast. He's just fine." James assured. "I made you something to eat. I'd love for you to get something in your stomach and then go back to sleep for a few hours." He said and Kendall nodded. "I'm going to the office and I'm taking Milo with me, so you can rest. I'll lock the door."

Kendall yawned. "Promise to be careful?" He mumbled and James got out of the bed and tucked him in.

"I promise." He assured and gave him a light kiss. "You get some rest and I'll call by lunch and we'll grab something together, okay?"

"Mkay..." Kendall murmured and rolled over to his side, snuggling deeper into the soft mattress and nuzzling the pillow. James smiled at him and ran his fingers through Kendall's blond hair and then left him alone.

James strolled back out to the kitchen and finished eating breakfast with Milo. "Milo, Kendall's gonna sleep in today so what do you say about coming with me to work?" he asked and the kid looked thoughtful.

"No school?" he asked.

"Not today, buddy."

"Okay." Milo nodded. He was excited to go with his dad to his work. He liked the Diamond office, it was nice and clean and there was a lot of light switches to flicker with and there was a machine that made chocolate with whipped cream and caramel. James would always get him one if he was nice.

They got to the office and James made some room by his desk where Milo could sit and draw. Father and son sat and chatted lowly – mostly about what colors Milo should use and what animals he imagined – when it knocked on the door.

James got up from his chair and went to open it. "Logan." He greeted his friend outside. "Good to see you."

"I can only say the same, James." Logan smiled. "Back at it already?"

"Work makes me feel normal." James chuckled. Logan nodded and glanced at the kid by the desk.

"Hello, Milo." Logan greeted the child with a smile.

"Hi, uncle Logan." Milo said and waved before going back to his drawing. "Dad, can I have something to drink?" he asked and looked at James. The brunet smiled and nodded. "Thank you." Milo cooed and then went ahead to fill in a red circle he'd drawn.

James gestured for Logan to follow. The two men left the office and Milo stayed behind and continued to draw. He had drawn a big tiger, a dog and a blue house with a smoking chimney. He'd written his name on top and a crooked star in the corner. He hummed while he drew and ignored the phone that rang. He knew better than to answer James' phone but it was pretty tempting.

Eventually he answered the phone. Just like he'd heard James do. "Hello?" He answered the phone. "This is Milo Diamond Knight, how do I help you?" He said and continued to outline his house. It was silent for a few seconds on the line.

"_I-Is this the Diamond office?"_ A woman asked. _"I'm looking for James Diamond."_

"That's my dad." Milo said. "He went with uncle Logan. He will come back soon."

Just then James entered the office with a cup of coffee and a cup of chocolate. "Milo!" He exclaimed when he saw his son with the phone. "What are you doing?" He asked and chuckled when he hurried to his desk and put the cups down.

"The phone called and I answered. I did it just like you do!" Milo explained and handed the phone over and went for the hot chocolate. James smiled at him and ruffled his hair before pressing the phone against his ear.

"This is James Diamond." He said and watched Milo sip on his drink and look out the window.

The woman on the phone chuckled and told him that it was sweet to have his son around in the office. James joked about thinking of making him his assistant and the woman laughed. Ten minutes later he'd sold her ten percent of a design company he'd bought a few months earlier. Milo sat silently and minded his own business while he dad was on the phone and when James finished up the call he gave his son a smile.

"You did good, buddy." He said softly and Milo smiled happily and handed James his drawing. The brunet took it and hung it up on the board behind his desk among the diplomas and certificates.

Around noon James called Kendall and asked him how he was doing. The blond was fresh out of the shower and mumbled something about being hungry. James offered to come and pick him up for lunch. Kendall accepted and James told Milo to get his things packed up.

**-page break-**

"Did you sleep nice?" Milo asked when they sat down. It was Tuesday and they had tacos.

Kendall smiled tiredly at his son and nodded. "Yes. I did." He said. "It feels a lot better now." He said and Milo smiled happily and stuffed his mouth full with food and James gave his husband a very comforting smile. Kendall just barely noticed.

"Honey, I have a surprise for you." James said and the blond looked up. "Milo and I have something planned for the three of us." He said and reached over the table to take Kendall's hand in his.

The blond hesitated and swallowed the food he chewed on. "Really?" He asked.

"Yes!" Milo chirped. "I helped too!"

"Of course you did, I wouldn't have been able to do it without you." James said. "Let's keep it a surprise until we get back to the office, shall we?" He said and Milo nodded and grinned sheepishly before going back to his food. Kendall was slightly curious about his surprise and his heart pounded in his chest when he thought about the fact that his family thought about him and got him things. He loved that Milo was the sweetest kid he'd ever seen and he adored that James knew him well enough to know exactly what he needed by just looking at him.

They got wrapped up and then went back to the office. Milo dragged Kendall into the office and showed his all his drawings and gave Kendall one as a gift. "Look at this, daddy!" Milo said and pulled Kendall over to the desk.

James chuckled and handed the blond a small pile of papers. "Work already?" Kendall joked and took them.

"Not really." James smiled at him and Kendall had a look at the papers. "We're leaving on the 20th."

"You're kidding." Kendall said and looked up at him. "Hawaii? That's so cool! I haven't been there yet!" He cheered and browsed the rest of the pages. "James!" He exclaimed and beamed up at the brunet.

"Surprise." James chuckled and got a big hug from the blond. Kendall laughed and picked up Milo and hugged him. "Someone's excited." James pointed out and watched with delight how excited his husband actually was. Once upon a time Kendall had been a real travel junkie and had been almost everywhere in the world before he settled with James in New York. "Milo's out of school in a few weeks and I believe we all deserves a vacation."

Kendall chuckled. "Do you think?" he asked and smiled happily. James chuckled. "I can't wait." Kendall cooed and looked down at the papers again. "It's going to be awesome." He said and Milo climbed the desk chair to have a look too. "What do you think?" Kendall asked him.

The kid hummed. "I've never been on an airplane." He said. "Do they fly fast?"

"Really fast." James said.

"Faster than Superman?"

"Not that fast." Kendall laughed and Milo's lips twisted into a thoughtful pout. The kid jumped down from his seat and darted out of the room to do God knows what. Kendall gave a sigh and turned to his husband and smiled happily. "I love you the most in the entire world."

James beamed at him. "I love you too." He said and hugged the blond. "We deserve this, Kendall. We need to get away. You need to get away for a while, I know you. You get stressed easily." He said and the younger male flushed red with embarrassment. "Don't be ashamed, love. I'm here to support you, yes?"

"Yes." Kendall mumbled with a shy smile.

"Do you remember what I promised you the night before we got married?"

"When you snuck into my hotel room despite Camille threatening to kill you if you saw me before the wedding?" Kendall asked and James laughed softly and nodded.

"That night."

The blond's cheeks burned red but he wore a smile he couldn't wipe off. "That we were always going to be together... and that you'd support me, and be by my side..." He said silently.

"And that I would always love you and that I would always listen and comfort you and that I'd always be there." James continued for him and kissed the top of his head. "And I do love you and I do always listen and I try my best to always be there for you and support you and hold you together."

Kendall chuckled nervously and looked up at James with his bottle green eyes. James loved the shy look and leaned down to kiss him softly on the lips. The younger male giggled and James nuzzled his nose against his. "You're the best, James." Kendall said.

"I love you." James murmured and looked up when Milo came back into the room with an innocent smile. "Where have you been, buddy?" James asked him and the kid's smile grew.

"Nowhere..." He mumbled and blushed. "Not far." He changed his answer and trotted over to the couch and climbed up and had a seat. Kendall chuckled and turned to look at James.

"Well, now that I'm here. I'll go and check the call machine and email." He said and let his arms drop back to his sides. "Be good now, Milo."

"I will, Kendall." Milo promised and waved at his dad when he left the office to go to his own desk.

* * *

**Omg, I actually kind of updated almost fast. Wow. **

**Milo's the sweetest thing and I love him. The world needs to know!**

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**oxox Hannah**

**PS. I'm going to prom the 31th! OMG! It's so soon! My date's rented a limo and everything! I'm so excited!**


	13. Chapter 13

"Oh, calm down, honey. It's okay." Kendall cooed when Milo buried his face in the crook of his neck. "It's gonna be okay, sweetie. It's just for a little bit." He assured and wrapped his arms around his son and gave James a small smile.

They were on the plane to Hawaii and they hadn't even taken off quite yet. Milo had proven to be scared of the engines and the bumpy ride on the runway. He was crying and Kendall did his best to try and calm him.

"Is everything all right, sir?" A hostess asked him. "We're taking off shortly and you both need to put your seat belts on." She said with a smile on her red lips. Kendall chuckled.

"No problem." Kendall said and helped Milo buckle up before he put his own belt on and smiled at the kid. "It's not dangerous, Milo." He promised and reached into his pocket and picked out a packet of gum and opened it and held it out for his son.

Milo sniffled and pouted sadly at the blond. "What's this?" He asked, but took a pink piece of candy and started chewing on it.

Kendall grabbed one for himself and popped it into his mouth and gave the packet to his husband. "It's' so that it'll feel a little better." He said. "Chewing gum helps when you fly so your ears won't feel funny." He explained and Milo's hands flew up to his ears. "It's strawberry." Kendall tried.

"I like strawberry..." Milo confessed and James laughed softly and ruffled Milo's jet black hair and smiled at him.

"That's my boy." He said and Milo did look a little better already. He didn't even cry during take off since James distracted him with blowing big bubbles with his gum. Milo squealed with laughed when the brunet got gum all the way down his chin.

"Dad, you got gum on your beard!" Milo pointed and giggled.

While James didn't really have a bears, but more of a scruffy shade he nodded and Kendall handed James a napkin to try and get cleaned up. "Look, Milo." Kendall said and pointed out the window. "Can you see the houses?"

The kid leaned closer to the window and looked out. "They're so tiny!"

"Yeah!" Kendall nodded. "We're flying super high up." He explained.

"Like superman?" Milo asked.

"Like superman." James confirmed and the kid grinned from ear to ear. "Keep an eye out in case you see him, okay?" He continued and Milo nodded excitedly and switched places with Kendall when they were allowed to take their belts off.

Milo had his face practically pressed against the window and James wrapped his arm around his husband and let him lean his head on his shoulder. Their fingers were intertwined and they both tried to relax and enjoy the start of their vacation.

**-page break-**

"Dibs!" Milo shouted and ran up to the bed and jumped up on it. "You get the other room!" He giggled and jumped up and down on the bed. Kendall laughed and joined his son up on the bed and James rolled his eyes and went into the other room in the suite.

He came back and smiled at Kendall and Milo that was jumping in the bed, messing it up and giggling heartily as they did. "Be careful." James told Kendall that stuck his tongue out and jumped down from the bed.

"I'm always careful." he said and James rolled his eyes again and just had time to catch his son that flung himself off the bed into his arms.

"Daddy, can we go outside now?" He asked and James put his down.

"Sure we can. Let's get changed and then go and have a look around." He said and Milo ran off to go and change clothes.

Kendall gave a dreamy sigh as he looked out through the window. "The beach is literally right outside the door." he said and smiled to himself. "Also, this is probably the most expensive and luxurious hotel I've ever stayed in." He said and turned to James.

"Only the best for you, love." James said with a smile and carried his and Kendall's bags into the other room and put them on the bed. "Let's go and see if we can grab something to eat, I'm getting hungry."

"Kendall?" Milo called from the bathroom and Kendall disappeared to go and help out.

James was very pleased with how things were going. The plane arrived safely on time and they got their bags and got through everything and Kendall had managed to keep the kid calm during the landing. James couldn't wait to relax and truly enjoy a real break. He changed out of his jeans and t-shirt into a blue, short sleeved button down and a pair of shorts. Milo came running in one of his super hero t-shirts and Kendall soon joined them dressed in a tank top and some shorts.

The little kid ran around and waited impatiently for his parents go get everything ready so that they could go out and once they were ready to go he was trembling with excitement.

The Diamond-Knight family strolled along the beach for a while and only stopped to buy drinks and sit down in the shade for a while. James rubbed sun lotion on Milo's nose so he wouldn't get burned in the sun and Milo calmly drank his juice drink while his dad's talked about the lovely weather and the nice beach.

"Is there any sharks in the water?" Milo asked when they went to feel the water.

James chuckled and gave his hand a slight squeeze. "There's a lot of sharks in the ocean but the lifeguards scared them away from here." He said and stepped into the warm water.

Milo turned out to be very frightened of jellyfish and Kendall thought it was hilarious and tried to show his son that the gooey fish wouldn't hurt them. Milo was not convinced and glared down at the water while hugging James' around the neck.

The little kid tired easily and Kendall and James both deemed that a nap would do him good so they went back to the hotel and tucked their son into his bed and went into their own room and sat down and ordered up some snacks.

Kendall gave a happy sigh and leaned his head on James' lap while the brunet ran his fingers through his hair. "Did you see how excited he was out there?" He asked and James chuckled.

"Yeah. He might become like you and travel the world before he's turned twenty." James said.

"I don't really want him to grow up." Kendall grinned sheepishly up at his husband. "He just turned seven. Can't he stay seven a while more? He's so cute." He said and sighed again.

"You sound like me." James laughed softly and Kendall nodded. "Let's try an enjoy right now, instead of worrying about the future. Milo was very excited about learning how to swim." He continued and Kendall gave a long 'aw'.

"He can't?" he asked. "Oh, James." He smiled lovingly and snuggled closer to his husband.

James hummed silently. "Yeah? Well, I do got another surprise for you, love." he said and smiled softly. Kendall beamed up at him.

"More surprises? You're spoiling me, James."

"I try." James chuckled and Kendall sat up. "You have been tense lately, babe. So tomorrow I'll be taking Milo out while you go to the spa around the corner to relax for a while." He said and the blond blushed.

"Really?" He asked silently and smiled at the ground. "You did that for me?"

James nodded and gave the blond's shoulders some affectionate caresses. "For you, Kendall." he said. "But you have to promise me that you won't worry and stress. You have to completely relax." he said.

The younger male nodded. "I will." He promised. "I'll relax."

**-page break-**

"But why's Kendall not coming?" Milo asked and looked utterly confused when James picked him up.

"Because today it's just gonna be you and I. Kendall's gonna stay at the hotel and get a massage and a bath." James explained and the little kid wrinkled his nose at the mention of a bath. "Give him a kiss goodbye and we'll get going." James said and leaned closer to the blond that got a snotty kiss from Milo and then another from James. "See you later, babe."

Kendall waved at the two as they left and then strolled back into the hotel and across the lobby to the hotel's spa. He was greeted by a young woman that showed him where he could change and offered him a menu of drinks that would be waiting for him once he was done.

The blond was a little overwhelmed but decided to try and relax just like James had told him to. He went into the changing rooms and stripped out of his clothes and wrapped himself in the silky robe provided. He padded back and was offered a glass of champagne while he got his feet massaged.

It was nice, Kendall had to admit. He did relax and he did enjoy himself and felt extremely satisfied when he was shown into another room for a body massage. The woman he'd been taken care of so far gave him a smile and told him that a male masseuse would be right with him and that he could go ahead and undress and lie down on the massage table.

Blushing, Kendall did as she said but kept a towel swept around his slim hips as he laid down on his stomach. He leaned his chin against his arms and hummed silently to himself as he waited and moments later a tall man with a tribal tattoo on his arm appeared in the door.

"D-Drew?" Kendall sputtered and lit up into a smile. "What are you doing here?" he asked and got up to lean on his elbows.

"Kendall?" The man asked and smiled. "I could ask you the same!" He said. "I live here. I work here." He said and went over and gave the blond a quick hug – the best he could while the blond was still on his stomach.

"California too crowded for you?" Kendall asked.

Drew gave a sigh and a nod. "Far too crowded. I like this a lot better. The waves are better, too." he said and Kendall grinned where he laid. "But what are you doing here?" Drew continued to ask and Kendall smiled.

"I'm on vacation. Relaxing." He said, like it was obvious and his old friend laughed.

"Vacation? Relaxing?" he asked. "Not hitchhiking? Not biking or driving across the island?" he questioned and shook his head. "Who are you and what have you done to Kendall Knight?"

Kendall blushed and cleared his throat. "Um..." He mumbled and scratched the back of his neck. "It's Diamond-Knight nowadays." He said and gave a shy smile. Drew stiffened slightly. "I-... I got married two and a half years ago." Kendall went ahead to explain. "Married with a kid, actually." he admitted and blushed deeper.

"Married with a kid?" Drew asked, breath caught up in his throat. "Really? That's... surprising."

"Yeah." Kendall nodded.

"I never thought you'd be one to settle down."

"Me neither." Kendall confessed.

"So how are things?"

The blond gave a happy smile. "We're happy together and... I've never been happier." He said. "It's great, really. James is perfect and Milo's so sweet." He said and got all giddy just thinking about his family. "It's really great."

There was a pause. "It sounds really nice." Drew said and smiled softly. "Well, I'm sure we can talk while I work my magic." He chuckled and Kendall laid back down. "Geez, I was so sure you'd end up with Beau, if anything." He said and he gently massaged the blond's shoulders.

"Yeah... I was too." Kendall mumbled. "Turns out we... weren't really meant to be." He said and gave a tiny groan of appreciation when Drew worked on a few knots on his back.

Drew chuckled slightly and worked his way down the blond's back and then back up and gave his arms a few good kneads. "Yeah? So you just ended things?"

"He tried to make me run away with him." Kendall got out. "But I stayed in New York with James." He sighed and shifted a little. "Sometimes I do wonder what would have happened if I had gone with him."

"Who knows?" Drew mumbled and moved to Kendall's legs.

There was another pause in the conversation and Kendall couldn't help but feel that it was awkward. He flinched when the warm hands wandered higher on his thighs than he was comfortable with. "Drew." He sighed. "I'm married. Happily."

"All right, all right. I'm just checking. Remember Panama?"

"You had to bring that up." Kendall sighed. "It was one night and I was wasted."

"You really were."

"Shut up." Kendall muttered and slung his legs off the table and jumped down on the floor. He grabbed his robe and swept it around himself. "I don't want to talk about that. I'm done with all that. It ended when I moved to New York." He stated and tied the broad silk band tightly around his waist.

Drew leaned against the table. "Everything?" he asked. "You just... stopped? With everything?"

"I settled down, Drew. It's nice. You should try it."

"All the hot boys and sexy girls in the world would never allow it." Drew said and Kendall rolled his eyes. "Just know that I'll be right here if you change your mind."

Kendall shook his head. "I won't."

"Perhaps not but at least I offered." Drew chuckled. "Take care, Kendall. Go and chase that happiness you've always dreamed of." He said and gave the blond's shoulder a friendly pat. "And tell that husband of yours to treat you good or I'll gather the old gang and take you back."

At that Kendall laughed, heartily. "Sure." he said and smiled. "Thanks, Drew. I'll see you around." he said and waved before making his way back to the dressing rooms and changing back into his own clothes and then taking the elevator back up to the hotel room.

James and Milo were out on the balcony, drinking take away smoothies. Milo beamed up at Kendall when he stepped out on the spacious balcony. "Dad!" He cheered. "You're back!"

"Of course I am." Kendall smiled.

"How was the spa?" James asked.

"It was... relaxing." Kendall hummed. "But it got too much at the end. But the massage was good." He said and lowered himself into the empty chair next to Milo. "What fun did you two have while I was gone?"

Milo went ahead to tell him everything about his James' day at the beach. The little boy was bubbling with excitement and stuttered while talking but it just made it all much sweeter. Kendall chuckled and smiled when James had to fill in things and Milo happily chatted about the big sandcastle they'd built. James had a picture on his phone.

"That looks wonderful." Kendall cooed.

"It was really cool." Milo nodded. "And tomorrow James promised to learn me how to swim." He continued. "And I want to look at those pigeons they had on the beach."

"Parrots, Milo." James smiled.

"Yeah! Parrots!" Milo cheered and smiled brightly. "Can we? Can we look at them?" He asked. Kendall laughed softly and nodded, watching his son cheer and grin over his smoothie.

* * *

**UPDATE!**

**Guys, guys. I'm going to prom... TOMORROW. I'm so excited omg. Fangirling so hard.**

**Anyway. The update. I just love this family and this story and yeah. But I don't think there's gonna be that many more chapters. Hopefully a few more. I haven't decided yet... But I do hope you enjoy, as usual. Thank you for reading :)**

**oxox Hannah**


	14. Chapter 14

"Have I said I love dancing already?" Kendall chuckled when he rested his forehead against James' shoulder and smiled to himself. The brunet laughed softly and nodded slowly while waddling back and forth on the dance floor.

"Once or twice." He said softly and Kendall smiled. "I do love taking you out dancing." James continued and the blond hummed happily along with the slow music. "It's like dating but I know I get to take you home every night."

Kendall laughed loudly at that and gave his husband a gentle shove. "James." He snorted and the brunet chuckled. "It's amazing how you can say something like that and I still love you." He said and glanced at their intertwined hands.

They danced slowly and for a minute they didn't worry about a thing. Milo was safe and sound back in the hotel room – less than a block away – completely passed out after an exhausting day on the beach. It was near impossible to wake him up and the two parents had taken the opportunity to go out for a quick drink and some dancing.

"Ah! Knight!" Drew voice rang out and Kendall looked up and around. "Cool seeing you again, nice shirt." Drew nodded towards Kendall's shirt, he'd borrowed it from James and it hung loosely over his shoulders.

The blond blushed. "Drew." He greeted lowly with a smile and turned to the tanned man.

"This must be _the one._" Drew smiled at James and stuck out a hand for him to shake. "Drew Huban." He introduced himself.

"James Diamond-Knight." James smiled politely.

"Wow, firm shake, man." Drew chuckled. "So, you're the one that locked Blondie down, I'm impressed." He continued and put his hands on his slim hips. "You know, as one of the VIP members of the Kendall Knight friend-group it is my duty to tell you that if you treat him badly we'll have to come and get him back. He'll disappear completely off radar. We have places all around the world." He joked but Kendall stopped him.

"D-Drew, please." He said, knowing James _hated_ the thought of him disappearing anywhere.

"That's fine, Kendall." James assured. "You should know that if you take him, I won't stop until I get him back. There's no place on earth you could hide him because I'll always find him." He said and Kendall's cheeks turned beet red. James winked at him and turned back to Drew.

Drew laughed. "See. I knew Kendall picked you for a reason!" He said. "Hey, drinks. You need them, I need them. My treat! I know the owner."

James accepted and Kendall hesitated – kind of like it always went down. "M-Maybe I should take it easy?" He suggested. The brunet kissed his cheek.

"That's all right, your pick, babe." He said and Drew promised him something without alcohol.

The night progressed nicely and Kendall loved seeing James' usually so collected and serious face turn into a silly grin when he drank. James' cheeks flushed red and his eyes sparkled in the light from the fires. Kendall loved it when James relaxed and let himself have some fun, it was a nice change from the normal formal and kind of stuck up self James was. To be honest, Kendall loved both sides.

Drew was in the middle of telling a funny story about 'that one time' when he passed out and the bartender rolled his eyes, calling a cab for the unconscious man. Kendall and James laughed but stuck around until Drew got a ride back to his apartment.

"Want to get out of here?" James asked his blond when they stood out on the parking, watching the car Drew had gone into drive off. "I know a place." He said and Kendall chuckled.

"Sure. I'll go anywhere with you." He said and James smiled lovingly at him and gently pulled him along across the street and down on the sandy beach. The sun had already set but there was more than enough light for the two of them to see.

Kendall giggled when James shed his shirt and unbuttoned his shorts. "Come on." James urged, walking into the water.

"I've seen Jaws, James. Swimming at night is a no!" Kendall shook his head.

"I'll protect you?" James suggested and yanked his shorts of and walked out into the warm water. "Come on, babe." He said and Kendall had a look around before stripping down and dropping his clothes by James' and then going in.

He swam over to where James was floating and wrapped his arms around him. "If we get eaten by sharks, it's all your fault."

James laughed softly and kissed him on the lips. "But it'll be romantic at least." he said and wrapped the blond's legs around his waist. "I love you, Kendall." He said. "You make me the happiest man on earth, every day."

The confession made Kendall's heart thumb wildly in his chest. "I love you too, James." He whispered and kissed his husband.

**-page break-**

"James, where did you go yesterday?" Milo asked and stuffed a piece of watermelon into his mouth. "You weren't there when I woke up." He said and gave his parents a look.

"Daddy needed some time out." Kendall said and gave James a grin.

"We weren't far away." James assured.

Milo nodded. "I know." He said. "Kendall said you would never go far away." He said, pushing some fruit around on his plate.

The day was spent like most else on their vacation. The three of them having fun on the beach, eating exotic foods and learning Milo how to swim. The little boy seemed to have a hard time learning and got visibly upset when things didn't go his way and he accidentally swallowed a big gulp of salty water. His eyes would tear up and his bottom lip would quiver but neither Kendall nor James would dally with him so he kept trying until he could finally float around on his own.

Kendall chuckled when the kid swam towards the shore, repelled by the odd animals in the water. Milo ended up lingering by the waterline, worriedly watching over his parents that weren't as quick to swim back in. "I don't like the fish." He said with a pout when James stepped out of the water. "What if they bite me?"

"They're more scared of you than you of them, Milo." James told him. "They won't bite you." He promised and Milo nodded hesitantly.

Kendall chuckled again and took his son's hand in his. "How about we grab some ice cream before we head back to the hotel?" He suggested and Milo nodded eagerly. The two parents held each of Milo's hands in theirs as they walked, talking about what to do the last day on their vacation. Milo seemed fairly excited about maybe learning how to surf. Kendall was very excited since he knew about his husbands surfer days. To think that James had been a real surfer back in his teen years made him bubbly with laughter. He couldn't wait to see his husband work the waves, maybe he'd even try it himself, Kendall had never really been a fan of it.

The Diamond-Knight family had fun together and enjoyed the last few days of their vacation, happy and free of troubles.

_Linelineline_

Kendall carefully helped his son take his seat on the plane, putting his seat belt on and then sitting next to him. James seated himself on Milo's other side, looking tired and not at all pleased to be up so early. He wore sun glasses even though they were inside and a sunhat Kendall had gotten him rested on top of his head.

The blond chuckled at both Milo and James, since both of them seemed to be passed out even before the flight had taken off. He took the opportunity to take a picture of them.

"You do realize that I am going to get you back later?" James murmured and yawned.

"Of course, James." Kendall hummed, turning his phone off.

"When I'm more awake, you'll get it." James yawned again.

"I look forward to that, honey." Kendall ignored James and picked out a book from the small bag he had under his seat. "Get some rest and I'll wake you up before we land." He said and gave the brunet a smile.

James smiled back and reached over Milo, taking Kendall's hand in his and holding it. They rested their intertwined hands in Milo's lap, since the kid didn't seem to mind and they stayed like that. James resting, Kendall reading his book and Milo sleeping in between the two.

The flight went by just fine and the Diamond-Knight family stepped out of the plane, James carrying bags and Kendall carrying a kid. The flight hostess wished them a good day and the small family made their way to pick up the rest of their luggage before calling a taxi that would take them home.

Milo drifted in and out of sleep on the way home and sat in Kendall lap, snuggling into his chest. The blond sat and hummed silently while running his fingers through his son's black hair. "I love you, Milo." He hummed and James smiled tiredly at them both.

"If he were awake he'd tell you he loves you too." James chuckled and Kendall beamed at him, leaning closer and kissing his cheek.

"You're the sweetest." He giggled.

"I do try." James smiled and then went ahead and pay the driver while Kendall got out of the car, Milo clinging to his shoulders and whining in dismay. James grabbed the bags from the trunk and then joined his husband who held the door open with his shoulder. "Thank you." James murmured when he slid past the blond and pressed the elevator button and the doors opened.

The family got up to their apartment and Kendall went and put his son to bed. It wasn't that late but the little boy slept peacefully and barely noticed when his dad kissed his goodnight. Kendall closed the door to Milo's room and found James in the bedroom, the brunet had already started to unpack and sorted laundry and other items on the bed.

He looked up when the blond entered the room and dropped whatever he held when Kendall kissed him. "Hello, handsome." Kendall murmured and James laughed and pushed him away.

"Baby, I'm tired." He smiled. "Another time." He said and the blond sighed and stepped back.

"All right, all right." Kendall chuckled and James continued to unpack, Kendall helping. They got ready for bed after they'd put everything in place and crawled into bed. "Home sweet home, right?" Kendall asked and wrapped his arms around his husband.

"Yeah, I've missed it." James nodded. "Oh shit, I forgot to call Logan." He sighed and slapped a hand over his face. "We're in the middle of the Wander-Jeorg business and I was supposed to schedule a meeting."

Kendall sighed. "Oh, poor baby." He hummed and rolled over and gently massaged James' arm. His fingers kneading the tanned muscles. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, honey? Anything at all?" He asked suggestively but James shrugged him off.

"I'm sorry, Kendall, but I'm really not in the mood for this." He said and sat up in bed, slinging his legs off the mattress and getting out of the bed.

"Where are you going?" Kendall frowned.

The brunet grabbed his laptop on the small desk in the room. "I'll see if I can send Mr. Barlow an email. This is important." He said, walking towards the door.

"James, it's nearly midnight." The younger male pointed out.

"You go to sleep, I'll come back when I'm done." James promised. "I won't be long, get some rest." He said and disappeared out of sight. Kendall gave another sigh and flopped back down onto his back.

He crossed his arms over his chest and pouted his lips. "So much for that." He grumbled and glared at the door. For a moment he considered going out there and demanding a little _something_ from his husband but he knew James was worried about work and now that they had been away for a while work had been piling up for James. Kendall also considered getting up to help James but he knew the brunet wouldn't like him depriving himself of sleep.

James didn't come back to bed until almost an hour later. Kendall was awake but James wouldn't even look at him, much less cuddle him or kiss him. To Kendall's disappointment his husband went straight to sleep without a word so he had no choice but to go to sleep himself.

_Linelineline_

Kendall hummed happily while browsing emails and sorting letters by his desk. James was in the middle of an important meeting and had mentioned something about important people coming from England. The blond hadn't heard it since James had been mumbling so.

He hoped James would cut down on work as he'd promised to do for so long. He was bored with James' absence and he wanted James to touch him, kiss him and pay him attention again. Not having the brunet's attention was unbearable.

The phone rang and Kendall cleared his throat before picking it up. "Diamond Office, how can I help you?" He smiled saying that because he really liked his job.

"_James?"_ It was a female voice that Kendall didn't recognize. The voice had an accent, Spanish or something similar if Kendall could guess. _"What a fancy greeting you have, or did you give me the number to your work phone on purpose, you pervert."_

The voice giggled and Kendall's face fell into a scowl. "Really now?" He couldn't help but say.

"_You sound different. Are you coming down with a cold or something?"_

Kendall pouted. "Something like that..." He grumbled. "I'm sorry, but who is this?"

The voice giggled again. _"You tease, Jamie. It's Maria, remember? Hot day on the beach? Hawaii? Literally three days ago?"_ The woman called Maria said. _"I happen to be in New York over the weekend, before I go back home and I was thinking... maybe you wanted to meet up? I know a good hotel with a really nice-"_

Kendall slammed the phone down and ended the call. Glaring at it. He crossed his arms over his chest and huffed out a breath. "Maria, hm?" He growled. The blond looked up when his husband came walking, looking awfully happy.

"Hello, honey." James smiled as he passed Kendall. "You look lovely today."

"Really?" Kendall snapped. "Didn't you see me this morning?" He asked and James chuckled.

"I never told you how good you look in that shirt. I can't wait to take it off of you later." James added with a wink when he opened the door to his office. Kendall snorted.

"Yeah, as if." He said and went back to his work, leaving James confused and a little taken aback. He ignored it and went into his office while Kendall tried to find out how to trace calls and callers.

* * *

**Updating! With a twist! Omg, guy I'm sorry. Drama!**

**For ya'll who want to know. Prom was amazing. My date was amazing. My dress was amazing. Food was amazing. It was just such a magical night. Even though my date was so adorably nervous! He was shaking the sweet, sweet thing! You should have seen it when we took our class photo. It looked so funny since I was the only girl. The photo's somewhere on Twitter :)**

**Thank you all for reading! I hope you enjoy! :)**

**oxox Hannah**


	15. Chapter 15

Kendall looked up when James exited the bathroom, dressed in jeans and a black v-neck. He was obviously on his way out. "Where are you going?" Kendall asked. James turned his head and gave him a smile.

"Out with Logan, didn't I tell you in the car home?" He asked and Kendall eyed him.

"Why are you making yourself so pretty?" He asked and James laughed.

"You're calling this pretty? Kendall, we're going to the bar two blocks from Logan's." James shook his head and went ahead to walk over to the dresser and spray some Cuda on his wrists and gently rubbing them under his jaw.

Kendall's eyes narrowed into slits and he crossed his arms over his chest. "So you're just gonna see Logan? Just the two of you?" He asked and James nodded. "And when will you be home?" He continued to ask. "You can't be too late, we're going to pick up Milo at Brooke's tomorrow, remember?"

Again, James laughed. "Kendall, honey." He said and turned to his husband. "You _know_ we're not picking Milo up until _Sunday_." He pointed out. "And I won't be out long, we'll have plenty of time together." He promised and winked at the blond who didn't seem very pleased at all. "It's only a night out with a friend."

"Really?" Kendall asked, his voice was sharp and he glared daggers up at the brunet. "Just a night out, hm? That's what you told Jo and look what happened." He said.

"What?" James looked confused. "What are you-... I'm running late, Kendall. If you don't want me to go out then it would be a lot better if you just told me." He said and Kendall jumped up from the bed and walked out the room.

"No, go ahead. You go out and have fun. I have paperwork to do." He said, plopping down with a thud by the kitchen table. James sighed and followed him, kissing the top of his head.

"Don't wear yourself out. There's a few bottles of beer in the fridge, we've got chips and snacks in the cupboards. Take some time off and watch the game. I've heard it's gonna be one hell of a game." He said and gave his husband an unnoticed smile. "I'll be back later, okay? I love you." He said and bent down to kiss Kendall's cheek.

"I love you too..." Kendall mumbled with his lips pressed into a pout.

He didn't look at James and didn't look up until he heard the front door open and close. His heart pounded in his chest because James had actually thought of him, reminding him of the game and making sure there was game snacks and such at Kendall's disposal but the happiness quickly faded into anger when he realized that that was exactly what someone would do to distract someone from the important things.

Kendall had found the number and the mysterious woman who'd called a few days earlier. He'd been working like crazy so that he'd be able to put his spare time in the office to find her. Her name was Maria Corey and she was the most gorgeous woman Kendall had ever seen in his life. Long golden hair, a pair of clear blue eyes and a rocking body. Kendall's heart clenched in his chest.

Was James cheating on him? The brunet had cheated before. He'd cheated on his ex-wife..._ with Kendall_. Who said he wouldn't do it again, divorce Kendall and run off with this new, younger, more beautiful and much more interesting woman? Suddenly Kendall was fuming with anger. How dared he? What was he thinking? They had a _child_!

As quickly as the anger had appeared it disappeared and was replaced with guilt. Of course James wasn't cheating, he would never. He loved Kendall and would never leave him or hurt him. Sure, James liked women too but he said that Kendall was the only one he wanted.

Then again... he hadn't said that as frequently lately.

But James always thought of Kendall and made sure he was happy and healthy.

But he did the same to Josephine before they got a divorce. He treated her like a princess, tried to bribe her into not being mad.

But James would never do that to Kendall! They were meant to each other!

The night Kendall understood that he truly loved James and James loved him was the night they were out with friends. They weren't official yet, Kendall's friends didn't know but still James brought him and they'd kissed in the back of the bar and then they had gone back to Kendall's place, barely being able to keep their hands off of each other.

James was cheating on him! Kendall gasped, slapping his hands over his mouth. History was repeating itself. It was happening all over again. Kendall had become boring and James was getting tired of him. He'd found some hot girl to have fun with and they were going to run off and get married and have beautiful babies together.

Kendall started to freak out, thinking of a million different ways to solve this problem. If he wanted to keep James he needed to be more interesting and fun. He needed to step his game up and make himself pretty and make sure he was always his best around James. He had to because he wasn't ready to let James go at all.

_Linelineline_

James tried to be quiet when he entered the apartment, he'd noticed that the lights were all off from outside. Kendall had most likely already gone to sleep. James had indeed stayed out a little longer than he planned to but to his defense Logan's rant about Camille nagging on him about kids was hilarious to listen to and once Logan had calmed down and gotten a few drinks down it was all good.

The brunet locked the front door and kicked his shoes off, walking to the bathroom to brush his teeth and get ready for bed. He washed his hands and face and then went into the bedroom to change into sleepwear.

"Kendall!" He blurted out when he found his husband lying across the bed, wearing in nothing but a pair of black boxers and a mischievous grin. "I thought you were asleep." James said.

"I've been waiting for you." Kendall practically purred, shifting slightly, rolling over to his stomach and watching the brunet with two sultry eyes. "I've been so lonely without you, James." He continued and gave James a not so innocent look. "I couldn't stop thinking of you."

James hesitated before nodding and then turning to the dresser, shedding his t-shirt. "I've missed you too, baby. I was worried you were upset earlier."

"I was just upset about not being to touch you, always." Kendall said and slid off the bed, sauntering over to the brunet and wrapping his arms around his waist, fiddling with James' belt. "I've been thinking of you ever since you left." He murmured, placing kisses all over James back. "Thinking of how good you smell, especially when you wear Cuda, and how hot you look in that _tight_ v-neck, and how much I want you in me." He continued, pulling the zipper of James' jeans down and dragging the dark denim down the brunet's long legs, along with his underwear.

"I-I did-" James stuttered, not seeing but feeling how the blond dropped to his knees behind him. "Y-you-"

Warm hands ran up and down his thighs and a seductive hand found his abdomen, sliding downwards towards his sex. James felt his husbands lips against his lower back and a wet tongue darting out to lick the skin. His mind went black and he forgot what he was going to say. "I've thought about you all night." Kendall whispered, scooting around James and kissing his way around the brunet's thick hips and eventually letting his lips brush over his aching cock.

"Kendall..." James sighed, grabbing the blond by the shoulders and pulling him from the ground. Kendall didn't seem to mind and wrapped his slender arms around James, bucking his hips into James' and leaning forward to lick at his neck and smell the cologne he wore. "Fuck..." James breathed, pushing his lover towards the bed and shoving him down on it.

Kendall grinned, beckoning the brunet to join him. James didn't hesitate to dive down and kiss the blond, dominating him completely. Kendall let him, happily.

Two eager hands tangled themselves in James soft hair and a pair of muscular arms was wrapped around Kendall's middle, pulling him up into a half sitting position.

Lips, hands, and limbs were everywhere, tangled up in each other, shining with a thin layer of sweat. "That's right, right there." Kendall moaned and James growled into his hair, the blond chuckling and letting his fingernails race down James' back, scratching, pulling and urging the brunet go continue.

"Shit, I love you." James managed to blurt out, catching Kendall eyes. For a moment they got lost in each other, both stunned with awe that they were there with the other. "I love you." James repeated and Kendall nodded.

"I-I love you too." He whispered. "P-Please go." He begged, suddenly needing James more than a moment earlier. "Please, James."

_linelineline_

When James woke up his husband was practically strapped to his middle, hugging him around the waist and leaning his cheek against his chest. He didn't move but wrapped an arm around his shoulders and ran his fingers through Kendall's hair.

He glanced at the clock on the nightstand, noting that it was almost noon. Despite that neither he nor Kendall had gotten much sleep. Not that it needed to be mentioned.

He laid there and brushed the blond's hair with his long fingers and occasionally gave his shoulder a light squeeze, just to make sure he was still there. "James?" Kendall's voice croaked after a while.

"Yes, love?" James whispered.

"Are you cheating on me?"

The question caught James completely off guard, his arm left Kendall's shoulder and he sat up in bed. Kendall didn't move, he laid there next to him and looked up at him. Eyes sad but clearly needing an answer. "Of course not!" James said. "Why would you ever think that?"

"What about Maria" Kendall asked. "Did you meet her last night?"

"Who the hell is Maria?" James asked and shook his head. "Kendall, you know I would never cheat on you." He said and Kendall shrugged and looked away. "Kendall, I'm not cheating. I've never cheated on you, I never will. I don't know who this Maria is."

Kendall frowned. "Then why's she been calling your office, asking for you to take her out again? Suggesting hotels and bars, _'like the ones in Hawaii'_?" He asked sadly. "Because I get it if you're bored with me a-and I understand if you don't want to be with me anymore b-but Milo's-"

"What are you talking about?" James yelled, even though he didn't mean to. "Kendall, for God's sake. What are you saying?" He asked and smothered his hand over his face. "Listen, honey. I didn't go through a secret affair and a complicated divorce to leave you." He said and Kendall turned to look at him again.

"Are you sure?"

"Jesus Christ..." James sighed and flopped back down on his back. Kendall eyed him cautiously. "Kendall, I love you." James said. "I don't know where you get all this from but I promise you that I'm not, have never and will never cheat on you."

The blond seemed to be thinking for a moment before nodding and hugging the older male's arm. "I-I know." He mumbled. "I just... for a while I thought..."

"Was that was yesterday was all about?" James asked.

"I thought you were going to see her... you used to take me out to the bar... even when Logan was around." Kendall pointed out. "I got jealous and... angry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"But all the-"

"I wanted you to pick me." Kendall interrupted. "And I wanted to show you that I love you and that I want you and that I don't want you to leave me." He said and looked up and met James' hazel eyes. "Are you very mad at me?"

James let out a breath. "I'm not mad at you, Kendall. I can't be mad with you." He said. "I'm just... I'm surprised you actually thought I-... Who's been calling you?" He asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

The blond shrugged again. "Some hot model named Maria. I looked her up and I just assumed-"

"No." James said. "I've never met her. Why would she call and ask for me?" He asked. "That's ridiculous. It must be some kind of mistake." James shook his head. "It's all a mistake. I promise you, baby." He said and turned to look at his husband. "You're the only one for me."

Kendall blushed and looked away, smiling. He had a weak spot and that was James. Everyone knew it. "I love you." He said, trying not to sound so sugary sweet and embarrassed. "I'm sorry for bringing this up, it was just dumb jealousy."

"Not at all, Ken." James wrapped an arm around him. "We'll sort this out. It's good that you told me that it was bothering you. You usually keep things to yourself." He pointed out and gave the blond a kiss. "I'll try and make you feel better, okay?"

The younger male grinned and gave a weak chuckle. "Sure thing, James."

_linelineline_

"I just gotta take a detour and drop off these keys. Could you put these on my desk?" James asked and handed Kendall a file of papers. "I'll only take a minute. Not even that." Kendall nodded and leaned over and placed a big kiss on James' cheek.

"Sure thing. I'll take care of it." He promised and waved when they went separate ways.

The blond hummed silently as he walked and unlocked James office door and went inside. Placing the papers on the desk before turning to leave. He shrieked seeing the woman sprawled across the leather couch. "What the hell?!" He exclaimed.

The woman wasn't wearing anything but lacy lingerie. "I've been waiting Mr. Diamond." She said and gave a slight moan as she rose from the couch. "We've unfinished business. You hung up on me before we had time to... finish things up." She said and walked over to Kendall and grabbed a hold of his dress shirt.

"Bitch, get your hands off, I'm gay!" Kendall shouted and slapped her hands away. "JAMES!" He shouted, knowing James couldn't be too far away. True enough the brunet did appear in the door just a few seconds later, jaw dropping open when he saw the scene. "Explain." Kendall demanded.

"I-I'm sorry, but who is this?" James asked and looked the woman over.

Kendall's eyes narrowed and he crossed his arms over his chest. Glaring at the unknown woman. She didn't seem too bothered by the situation and sighed. "Look, I get it. This is a bad time." She said and held her hands up. "I was just doing what I was told. I still get paid so Imma get out of here." She said and walked over to the couch and grabbed a red trench coat and put it on.

"Hold on a minute." James said. "Doing what you were told? Who told you to come here?"

"I don't know. Some creep." The woman shrugged. "Paid me two hundred bucks to come here and seduce one Mr. Diamond." She said. "But hey, I can tell that this is bad, so I'll just leave."

"Yeah, I agree." Kendall grumbled. "The door is right there." He said, pointing at the door.

James sighed. "Kendall, please." He said and then turned to the woman again. "The guy didn't give you a name?" He asked.

"Uh... I didn't really catch his name. We just talked on the phone." She gave a sheepish smile. "I'll be on my way." She said pointing and than walking out the door. Kendall marched after her, slamming the door shut after her.

The brunet gave a shaky breath. "Kendall, love. You do realize that this isn't my doing." He said and Kendall glared at him.

"Reasons to believe that you're cheating are literally everywhere, James." He growled. "First that one night stand from Hawaii and now a-... a-a hooker in your office!" He shouted. "A-And I saw the way you looked at her! What if you'd walked in instead of me?!"

"Honey, you know I wouldn't-"

"Or worse!" Kendall shrieked. "What if I'd brought Milo?!" He freaked slapping his hands over his face. "Oh my God, James. What the hell is going on?" He asked and leaned against the wall by the door.

James frowned walking over to him. "Kendall..." He sighed, placing his hand on Kendall's shoulder.

"Don't touch me." Kendall shied away. "I need to clear my head. I-I'm sorry, I just can't right now." he said, opening the door and disappearing down the hall. The brunet gave a long sigh, walking over to his desk chair and sinking down into it. He wanted to run after Kendall but knew that it wouldn't solve anything, so he let him be.

* * *

**Updating! Yay!**

**Soo... Things are one big roller coaster for these two. Omg, I'm such an evil person. **

**I hope you like the update! Thank you all for reading! **

**oxox Hannah**


	16. Chapter 16

"Honey..."

"_No, James."_

"If you would just come here and we'll-"

"_I said no."_ Kendall said sternly. _"I'm not dealing with this very well. I'm staying with my mother until everything is sorted out." _He said and James sighed. _"And I'm not leaving Milo with you. God knows who and what will appear next!"_

The brunet smothered his hand over his face and shook his head. "Baby, please. I swear to you, I am not cheating on you." He said. "Please, come home." He begged but the blond had already made his mind up, refusing to come home. "Fine. I'll solve this and get everything under control, if you promise to come back when things have been settled."

"_When things have been settled."_ Kendall confirmed. _"I'll be over later to pick up some things for Milo and I." _He continued.

James nodded and mumbled a sad goodbye before Kendall hung up the phone. He groaned, tossing his phone on the couch before sinking down on it. He hadn't seen his husband for over a day and Kendall wouldn't speak to him about what had happened at the office. James had no idea who the woman was, he had no idea who had hired her and he had no idea how to properly explain that to Kendall since the blond didn't believe him because every time he tried to defend himself something new would pop up and Kendall would start to doubt.

When Kendall and Milo did appear just a few hours later, James had already taken a shower and changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. "Daddy!" Milo cheered, running to hug his dad. "I missed you!" He said when James picked him up to hug him.

"I've missed you too, buddy." James mumbled into his son's hair. "You're nice to grandma, aren't you?" He asked, smiling tiredly at Milo, who nodded happily.

"Yeah! But it's gonna be nice to come home." He said.

Kendall quickly cleared his throat. "N-No, no." He said. "Milo, we're staying with your other grandma for a while, how about that?" he said, picking up Milo's backpack.

The little boy cheered. "Yeah! And we can have ice cream and peanut butter." He said, grinning at James.

"Did you lose a tooth, Milo?" James chuckled, seeing that his son was in fact missing one of his front teeth. Milo nodded.

"It fell out last night." He explained. "But grandma put it under my pillow and there was a penny there when I woke up!"

Kendall smiled at his son and when he met James' eyes the smile turned sad. Kendall wasn't too sure of what to do or say. It was awkward between them. The blond wasn't sure whether James was telling him the truth or not. While his heart told him yes everything else said no, therefor it was better to take some time off.

James looked away before putting Milo down. He cleared his throat and scratched the back of his neck. "Milo, buddy... listen." He said. "I've... um... I've got a lot of things to do at work... so why don't you and Kendall go to grandma's house and I'll stay here and work?"

"I can help you if you want." Milo offered. "I can answer your phone. I'm really good at that."

The brunet couldn't help but smile at that. "Thank you, Milo... but I'll handle this. You go and take Kendall with you." He said but the little kid wouldn't have it.

"But then you'll be all alone." He said. "You can't be alone, dad. Who's gonna eat dinner with you? I won't be here to play with you anymore a-and you won't have Kendall to hug and kiss." He said. James tried not to frown and Kendall did the same. He quickly retreated into Milo's room to pack clean clothes for his son.

James crouched down and looked Milo in the eyes. "Milo, I want you to listen now. Daddy's in trouble and I need to sort it out so that we can be happy, okay?" He said. "But I need you to do me a really important favor." Milo nodded. "I want you to take good care of Kendall for me, can you do that?" He asked. "You're the only one I trust, okay?"

"I'll do it." Milo promised with a nod. "But why can't you come too?"

"I can't Milo. Not right not." James said.

Things kind of went downhill from there. Kendall and James switched places and James helped pack Kendall's bag while the blond tried to console their son. Milo was crying by the time it was time to go and Kendall had to carry him out the door. The little kid wailed, wanting to stay.

Kendall frowned and looked up at James. "I-I'm sorry." He managed to get out, holding the crying kid in his arms. James was fairly quick to shake his head.

"No." He said. "It's all right, I understand." he said and nodded. "Drive safely. Text me when you get there."

"I will." Kendall mumbled. "I'll-... I'll see you soon." He said and pressed a quick kiss on James' cheek before hurrying towards the elevator with the bags and Milo hugging him around the neck. He knew that James was watching him and all he wanted to do was run back but he forced himself to step into the elevator and go down to the car.

**-page break-**

"No, I need to get a hold of that phone." James sighed into the phone. "It's possible that we might recover the number they used and-... yes, I understand but-" He sighed again, he hated being interrupted but the man on the phone was being unreasonable.

He looked up when Kendall stepped in through the door. Despite they not living together Kendall hadn't given up on work. He and James hadn't spoken properly in a few days but Kendall always showed up on time and he handled his work like always.

Kendall glanced at James when he put a pule of sorted papers on his desk. James was too busy with his conversation to return the look so Kendall lingered. When the brunet finally put the phone away they looked at one another. "How are you doing?" Kendall asked silently.

"I'm having people look for that-... um... for the woman who was here. We're going to try and find the number of whoever employed her." He explained. "I'm trying to solve this." he added. Kendall nodded. "How are you? How's Milo?"

"Milo's fine. He misses you a lot." Kendall said.

"And you?"

The blond hesitated before turning away and walking towards the window. "I don't know." he said. "I miss you. I'm worried about you. I don't know what to make of all this. I want to believe you but... there's so many things that-" He stopped himself and shook his head.

"I understand." James said. "I miss you too and you have all the reasons in the world to feel like you do." He said and got up from his chair. "If there's anything I can do for you, just tell me." he added.

Kendall turned around and looked up at his husband. "Tell me things are going to get better." He said and walked up to James.

"I promise you." James took Kendall's face between his warm hands. "I promise you that I will do all I can to solve this and make it better." he said. "I love you and I want to be with you." He gave the blond's cheek a kiss. "I'm not going to give you up, Kendall."

The blond frowned, nodding. "I love you too, Jamie." He said. The brunet kissed his forehead. "Don't leave me." Kendall whimpered.

"I don't want to leave you." James told him and hugged him. "I want you to be happy and feel safe with me." He ran his fingers through the blond's hair. "I love you." He repeated and kissed Kendall on the lips.

Kendall kissed back, wrapping his arms around James' neck and pressing himself closer. James hugged him close and they both fell onto the couch. They laid there, holding one another. Kendall had one leg wrapped around James' waist, not because he wanted anything but to be close. James' arms were around him and he had his head leaned against his husbands broad chest.

James relished the contact. He'd missed Kendall. Missed holding him, and kissing him, and having him close. He knew it wouldn't late very long. He knew that Kendall wasn't going to come home until some things were figured out.

He kissed the blond. Once, twice, and a third time.

"I love you." He said and Kendall kissed him back.

"I love you too." He murmured.

When they parted it was reluctantly and when they went separate ways it was difficult to let go. James promised to solve the great big mystery. Kendall promised to tell Milo that James was all right. Kendall disappeared and James went back to trying to figure out how to find whoever was trying to make his life miserable.

**-page break-**

Kendall hummed silently while Milo sat in his lap, cuddling one of his stuffed toys, and watched TV. Jennifer was out so there was just the two of them. Milo sighed and looked up at the blond. "When's daddy coming here?" he asked and Kendall tried to smile.

"Soon." He said.

"But I want him to come here now." Milo whined.

Kendall hugged him. "I know, Milo. I do too, but he's really busy right now. He'll come when he's done working." He promised. The little kid sighed again before turning his attention back to his toy and Kendall could relax for a while more.

Milo had been asking for James so many times Kendall had lost count. They'd only been apart for about three days but it felt like forever, for all three of them. The blond didn't like seeing his son so sad, and he absolutely hated seeing James on the verge of breaking down. He saw that James felt bad and that he was tired, sick even. All Kendall wanted to do was go back but he was so scared of something happening that he couldn't bring himself to do it.

Everyday at work they would both work separately, not speaking unless it was necessary. But for a little while each day they would spend a few minutes together, not talking but simply being as close as possible. They both needed comfort and they needed it from each other.

Kendall brought Milo to work the next day. Milo was delighted and James looked as if he'd won a million dollars. "Dad!" Milo cheered, running across the office and slinging himself into James' arms. "Dad, I've missed you!" He squealed, hugging James.

"I've missed you too, buddy. You've been nice, haven't you?" He asked. The little kid nodded. "You're a good boy, Milo." James smiled at the boy and then at his husband. "Thank you, for bringing him." He said.

"He wanted to see you." Kendall gave a weak smile. "I'm... um... I'm gonna go and call up Harold and arrange that meeting for you." He mumbled before disappearing out the door. James frowned at that but was happy that Milo was around.

"Why won't you finish work, James?" Milo asked. "I think you're working too much. Kendall always says you're working." He said. James chuckled stiffly.

"Well... if I don't work then I won't get to have my office, right?" He said. "And I promise you that soon I will stop."

James was tired but he was in a good mood. He'd managed to trace the mysterious woman and he'd gotten a number. It was a start and James hadn't hesitated to hire someone to find the owner of the number. He could feel it in his stomach that soon all their problems would be solved.

Outside the office Kendall sat and typed together a mail. The phone rang, like it did more than a few times a day and when he picked up he expected nothing out of the ordinary. "Diamond Office, how can I help you?" He replied.

"_Kendall?"_

The blond froze.

"_Is that you? I can't hear you very well. I'm on the train to the airport."_ The voice said. Kendall gulped, feeling his limbs go stiff and cold. _"Carlos texted me what happened. I'm coming to get you, you hear me? It's Beau."_

Kendall shook his head. "N-No. No, please don't." he nearly begged into the phone. "No, don't come here, you'll ruin everything. Stay away." He said before slamming the phone down and covering his face with his hands. "Oh my gosh, no." He whined and leaned back in his seat.

He shot up from his seat and hurried back into the office. James and Milo both look up, smiles fading from their faces. "Honey?" James rose from his seat. "Honey, are you all right?" He asked. Kendall hadn't noticed that he was crying but he was and James hurried to walk to him and wipe his tears. "What is it, love?" He asked. "Was it another... caller?" He asked. "Love... please, tell me."

Kendall shoot his head. "I-It wasn't." He whined. James hugged him.

"Then what is it, Kendall?" he asked softly. "Please, Kendall... Tell me." He said.

"It was Beau." Kendall whined. "He's on his way here, right now."

James frowned. He wasn't very fond of Beau, seeing as it was Kendall's ex that had a hard time letting go and had almost convinced Kendall to go with him to Japan before the wedding. But Beau wasn't unreasonable.

The brunet gently hushed his husband, tucking his head in under his chin and giving his back a gently rub. "It's okay, baby. I've got you." He said.

"Why are you crying, Kendall?" Milo asked, tugging at Kendall's sleeve. "Are you hurting?" The blond nodded and Milo hugged him around the waist. "I'm sorry." Milo cooed and Kendall cried more, if possible.

"He can't come here. He can't. He'll ruin everything." He cried and James hushed at him and kissed his forehead.

"It's okay, honey. It'll be fine." He said.

"I-I need to talk to Carlos." Kendall sniffled, wiping his eyes. "I'm going there now." He said, pushing James away. "I need to talk to him now." He said. "Milo, stay with James." He demanded, heading for the door.

"Babe, wouldn't it be better to wait until-... at least let me give you a ride." He offered but Kendall refused and promised to be back soon. James couldn't do much other than hope that Kendall wouldn't do anything he'd regret.

**-page break-**

The blond tapped his foot against the floor while waiting for his friend to open the door. It was Lexi who opened and he gave her a very brief and forced smile. "Is Carlos in? I need to speak with him." He said without even greeting the girl properly.

She seemed a little taken aback but nodded. "Sure, he's in. Come on in." She said and let Kendall into the apartment. "Carlos! Kendall's here." She called and the latino appeared just a moment later.

"Hey, Kendall! Geez, I was just thinking of you. Are you telepathic or something?" He chuckled. Kendall wasn't amused by his friend's joke and gulped, clutching his hands into fists.

"Carlos, please." He said, voice strained. "I-I know that you're my best friend and everything but this is too far. I can't believe what you did." he said and shook his head. Carlos' smile disappeared. "I know that you just want what's best for me, but James is best for me. There's no way you'll ever be able to convince me that Beau is the one for me. I won't leave James." He said.

Carlos shook his head, looking mighty confused. "What are you on about? What did I do?" he asked.

"You texted Beau about what happened." Kendall said. "He's on his way here, right now. He says he's going to come and get me."

When Carlos didn't seem to get less confused Kendall frowned. "Um..." Carlos shrugged. "I don't know what you're talking about. I lost my phone last week, I didn't send any texts." He said and Kendall's shoulders slumped. "Wait, Beau's coming here?"

Kendall nodded, sinking into the closest seat. "H-He said that you texted him and... but if it wasn't you then... who was it?" He asked and frowned. "It can't be-... Oh my gosh..." He sighed, hiding his face in his hands. "Everything is going to shit." He whined.

"Calm down, Kendall." Lexi gently patted his shoulder. "There's gotta be an explanation." she stated. "There must be a mistake." She said.

The blond nodded. "Y-Yeah, there might..." He gulped and smothered his hands over his face. "I just need to... I need to call James and... talk to him." he said and picked out his phone from his pocket. James was very quick to answer.

"_Honey?"_

"Carlos didn't send the text. Someone else did... I think it was-"

"_Kendall."_ James sighed. _"You should come back here. We're worried about you. We'll talk about this when you come back. All right?"_James spoke softly and calmly and it really helped the blond not to freak out.

He nodded and promised to come back as soon as he could before hanging up and asking his friend for a glass of water.

**-page break- **

"James." Milo said when he looked up from his coloring book. "When's Kendall coming back?" He asked and James shrugged hopelessly. "Why was he sad before?"

"Kendall is having a tough time, Milo. Someone that he used to be friends with a long time ago called and said they're coming here." He tried to explain. Milo nodded slowly and looked as if he was thinking very closely on the matter.

"Shouldn't he be happy? If his friend is coming over?" He asked.

The brunet looked at his son, that looked genuinely curious and concerned. He wondered what the little kid thought about it all. Did he understand? If he did, what was his thoughts about it? What could a seven year old have to say about something he just barely understood? "Because they're not friends anymore, Milo." James said. "This guy hurt Kendall once and Kendall is really sad about that."

Once again Milo looked very confused but James could tell that he tried his best to make something of what he was being told. "Do you think we can cheer him up? I can yell at the mean guy and you can call the police. It's not nice to hurt people." He said.

James laughed at that. "If it was only that easy, kid." He chuckled. "Try to cheer Kendall up and I bet he'll be happier." He said and then turned his head when the door to his office opened and Kendall stepped inside. "Honey." He said, getting up from his seat. Kendall shook his head and James slowly sank back into his chair.

"James, I need to talk to you. Alone." He said and Milo looked confused again, his bottom lip pouting. "Right now." Kendall added and James jumped up.

"O-Of course." he said. "Milo, why don't you guard the phone in case it rings." he said and Milo cheered happily and climbed into James' office chair. The two men stepped out of the office and Kendall smothered his hands over his face.

"James, I think there's someone out there who's trying to pry us apart. Carlos didn't send that text. His phone's been gone for over a week but the text was sent yesterday." He started explaining. "You must think I'm crazy but I think it's the same guy who sent those women a-and... it might be-"

"The man who took Milo." James finished and Kendall nodded, sighing. "Would one person really do all that just to tear the two of us apart?"

"He wants your money, James." Kendall said, shaking his head. "Or your company or-... I don't know." He said.

James grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him closer. "Honey, I'm sorry. This is all my fault." He said. "I didn't mean for my work to mess things up for us. I'm sorry." he said. Kendall leaned his forehead against his husbands chest. "I'll quit it all if it'll help." James said. "I'll sell it. The company and everything. If it'll help."

"James, no." Kendall sighed. "You've worked your entire life for this." he whined. "I don't want you to give it up."

"And I don't want it to ruin our family." James sounded determined. "I'll speak to Logan, we can split it up. We'll only keep a small portion, if anything at all. We'll be fine, We've got more than enough money to make it, I'll get another job and-..." James gave a sigh.

He _had_ worked for nearly fifteen years building his company up. It hurt to see it go and he wasn't so sure he wanted to give it up, but he did know that if he had to choose between his family and his company, he'd gladly give everything up and be with Kendall and Milo.

Kendall looked up at him and kissed his lips. "I know how much it means to you, James." He said. "You don't tell me but I know. It means the world to you and you know that I support you no matter what." He said and kissed James again. "I love you and I want you to be happy. I don't want you to sell the company."

"B-But-..." James stuttered. "All the calls, the harassment, t-the threats..."

"It doesn't matter." Kendall promised. "I don't care, James." The brunet frowned and buried his face in the crook of Kendall's neck and Kendall consoled him. "We'll get through this. I'm coming back home, James." He murmured. "You can't do this alone and neither can I."

James sniffled and Kendall wiped his tears away. "I love you." James whimpered.

"I love you too, James." Kendall gave a smile.

* * *

**I seriously can't stand the two of them not being together. It breaks my heart. Sigh. Knight-Diamond is meant to be!**

**Guys... I'm graduating on FRIDAY. OMG! So many years of school and now it's... over! I'm going to university this fall and I'm moving out and wow! I'm an adult! What the heck?! **

**Thank you guys for reading and bearing with me. I love you guys so much! Have the best day ever, kay?**

**oxox Hannah**


	17. Chapter 17

Kendall sat nervously and waited for Beau. He'd brought Milo, to prove to his ex that everything was all right. Milo was in the middle of eating a large ice cream and Kendall wiped the little boy's chin only to have Milo dive back into his treat.

He saw Beau enter the diner and he rose from his seat. "Beau." He greeted lowly when Beau walked up to him. "It's... good to see you." He said and tried not to sound so stiff. Beau eyed him, as if checking that the blond wasn't hurt.

"How are you doing?" He asked, concern was evident in his voice.

"I'm fine, Beau. Those messages you got... they weren't from Carlos." he said. "His phone was stolen and someone else sent them." He explained. "James and I are fine." he assured.

The other man didn't seem convinced. "Let's sit." He said and Kendall nodded, sitting back down and handing Milo another napkin. "Is this..." Beau mumbled.

"This is my son." Kendall said. "Milo, say hi to Beau." He said and the little kid looked up from his ice cream.

"Is this your friend?" He asked and Kendall nodded. "I don't like him." Milo stated before resuming eating.

Beau glanced at Kendall and arched an eyebrow. "I'm sorry." Kendall said. "I tried to explain who you were but he doesn't understand." He said and frowned. "He doesn't mean it." He added and Beau shook his head. Kendall glanced at the man across the table, he had gained some muscles and his hair was long again, like it was when they dated.

"That's all right." Beau smiled at Kendall. "How are you? You look tired." He pointed out and Kendall gave a long sigh.

"I am tired." He said. "It's not easy, having a kid you know." He smiled slightly. "And it's been a rough couple of months." He confessed. "But we're working on it." He smiled again.

"What's been going on?" Beau asked. He looked worried again and Kendall swore he saw pity in his eyes. "I know you, Kendall." He said silently and the blond wrapped and arm around Milo, seeking some comfort.

"S-..." He mumbled. "Someone's trying to sabotage my and James' marriage, I think. They're out for his money... we've been through a lot." He confessed. "It's tough. We've been through it all by now I think."

Beau nodded slowly, watching Milo for a second. "Is it what you were hoping for? This... settle down thing?"

Kendall gave a dry laugh. "No." He said. "I've watched one too many romantic movies. It's not easy at all. There's always something going on." He said and Milo looked up from his treat and wiped his face with the napkin Kendall had given him.

"Dad, aren't you happy?" He asked.

"I'm very happy with you and James, honey." Kendall smiled at the child. "I wouldn't be as happy without you."

Milo smiled happily before offering his dad some of his dessert. Kendall shook his head and turned back to his friend. "He's beautiful." Beau said and Kendall smiled. "I can't help but see that he's got your eyes. Well, the same color."

"Yeah." Kendall chuckled. "He's the best." He said softly and brushed Milo's hair out of his eyes.

It was silent for a while until Beau spoke up. "I'm sorry for coming here." He mumbled. "You must think I'm ruining things." He continued and looked away. "I just couldn't help myself. I think about you a lot and when I got that message I dropped everything without thinking."

"I understand." Kendall mumbled. "I just... I didn't think... I thought you would have... moved on. It's been years."

"I know." Beau smiled weakly. "The heart wants what the heart wants, I suppose." He gave a sheepish smile and Kendall returned it. "Sorry, I'm being indecent." Beau cleared his throat and looked away, blushing. "Um... it's nice to see you. I'm glad you're happy."

"It's... good to see you too, Beau. I've missed you. Thank you for caring." he said. "Um... How about some coffee?" he asked and pointed at the counter.

**-page break-**

"How did it go?" James asked when Kendall and Milo came home, hand in hand, looking strangely satisfied.

"It went great." Kendall smiled. "I explained everything to him and he understood. He's staying in New York for a few days but he's going back to Japan, eventually." He said and nodded.

Milo nodded. "He was nice." Milo smiled and James picked him up.

"That's nice, Milo." He said and gave the kid's cheek a kiss and then leaned over and kissed his husband. "I'm glad you two are home. I think the PI I hired had found something." he said and went over to the kitchen table. "Milo, listen. I know you don't remember but I need you to look at these pictures and tell me if you recognize anyone, okay?"

Milo nodded and shuffled through the pictures on the table. "What's this?" Kendall asked and furrowed his eyebrows.

"The PI found a list of names looking through that phone. He checked the number used when Milo was... gone but that number was registered on a fake name." he explained. "I was hoping Milo would be able to recognize someone in these pictures." He added and turned back to Milo that was busy browsing the photos.

"Do you know anyone of these?" Kendall asked softly.

Milo hummed and furrowed his eyebrows. "What am I looking for?" He asked.

"Anyone you know." James said.

The little kid pouted. "I saw him on TV." He said and pointed at one photo. "I don't know that guy..." He pointed at another photo. James went ahead to go and get a glass of water while Kendall helped their son. He didn't know any of the men himself but when Milo pointed at one of the photo's he knew exactly who it was. "That's George." Milo said.

James hurried to look at the photo. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Is this George?" He asked and Milo nodded and picked the photo up.

"Yeah. I don't like him." He said and gave the photo to James. "He's really mean."

The brunet didn't hesitate to pick his phone up and walk out of the room. "You did good, Milo." Kendall hugged the little kid and smiled at him. "I'm proud of you." He said and the boy smiled happily.

Milo wasn't so sure what it all was about but both Kendall and James seemed awfully happy and they both talked really fast with each other. Then James kissed Kendall before he left and Kendall was all red in the face. The little kid didn't ask what it was all about because it didn't matter for as long as everyone was happy.

He spent the afternoon watching movies with Kendall. James came home late but Milo hadn't quite fallen asleep yet so he was up, brushing his teeth when his dad came through the front door. The tall brunet had practically been shining and picked Kendall up and spun around so many times Milo got dizzy just looking at them. He giggled when James picked him up and tossed him into the air and kissed his cheek.

His parents seemed to be very, very happy so naturally Milo was happy too.

"Daddy, you're really happy!" Milo cheered and James nodded.

"Daddy's very happy." he said happily. "Because daddy doesn't have to quit his job and Kendall and you are going to move back home, forever." He said and Kendall smiled and nodded.

"James, this is amazing." he said and James kissed him.

"I love you, Kendall!" James said loudly. "And I love you, Milo!" he cheered and picked both Milo and Kendall up and hugged them tightly. Milo laughed so much his stomach hurt and Kendall chuckled happily. "It's gonna be okay, now." James told them both. "I promise."

**-page break-**

Kendall beamed as he walked around, looking at the walls and the big windows and the spacious kitchen. "What do you think, Milo?" He asked and looked down at the little boy following him around.

"Who lives here?" Milo asked.

"No one." Kendall said. "Maybe we will, if we like it here." He explained and Milo hummed and reached for the light switch on the wall. "James?" Kendall called and the brunet appeared together with the estate agent.

"Yes, love?"

The younger male pointed at the backdoor. "There was a garden, wasn't it?" He asked and the estate agent hurried to unlock the door and show the couple outside. Milo lingered in the kitchen, not done with all the switches and buttons. "This is... wonderful." Kendall sighed, smiling at the small garden. "I think it's perfect." He said and looked up at James.

"Whatever works for you, love." James hummed and wrapped an arm around him. "We've got room for everything we need." He said and Kendall nodded.

"You know what else we've got room for?" He asked and glanced back into the house where their son was chatting with the agent, asking how many light switches there was. The agent confessed that he didn't know and the two went ahead to walk around the house to count. Kendall gave James a pleading look. "We'll have room."

James sighed but couldn't help but smile. "Kendall..."

"I know you want to." Kendall grinned up at him. "I say younger this time." he said.

The brunet lit up into a smile and bent down to kiss Kendall again. "I love you." He said and smiled. "But I say we ask Milo first." he said and Kendall had to agree. "I bet he'll think it's nice." James smiled again when Milo came running.

"We counted all the light switches! There's thirty six!" He announced and the estate agent confirmed it. "That's a lotta buttons." Milo grinned sheepishly and nodded his head. "I like it here." he stated and Kendall laughed.

"This is perhaps one of the easiest choices I've made." James chuckled, following the agent to sign papers.

**-page break-**

"Dad." Milo mumbled and James glanced at him in the rear mirror and smiled.

"Yes, Milo?" He asked.

They were on their way home from school. Kendall was at home, probably cooking dinner, and James had gone to pick Milo up from school. The little boy had been awfully silent the entire ride but he seemed to have decided to speak up. "Dad, I did something today." Milo mumbled and looked out the window.

"What did you do?" James asked cheerfully and took a right turn. When his son didn't reply he asked again. "What did you do today, Milo?"

"I..." The little boy mumbled and pouted. "I kissed a girl." He said. "I'm sorry." He said quietly and James had to pull over and look at the little boy. "Are you very mad?"

"Why would I be mad, Milo?" James asked. Milo shrugged and avoided to look at his dad. "It's okay, you can tell me."

The little boy hesitated. "I... I kissed Melissa on the mouth." He said, blushing.

"And why would I be mad?" James asked.

"I don't know..." Milo barely got out. "You only kiss Kendall..." He said and pouted his lips. "Can you kiss girls too?" He asked and James didn't know if he should laugh or cry. He hadn't realized what impact his and Kendall's relation and actions would have on their kid. Did the kid really believe that boys could only like boys and so on? It almost made James feel guilty.

He unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car and jumped into the backseat with Milo. The little boy remained silent, looking very worried. "Milo." James sighed. "I am not mad at all." He said. "I'm very happy that you told me." He said. "You can kiss whoever you want, do you hear me? Boys _and_ girls." He assured. "If you like to kiss girls then that's great."

"Bot you and Kendall are boys." Milo said. "One of the girls said that's weird."

"I know, Milo. Some people think it's really weird but you can't help who you love. I love Kendall very much so we got married. You can get married too, with whoever you want, do you hear me?" James said. Milo nodded. "Don't you for a minute think that I'm mad."

"Okay." Milo smiled and nodded again.

James chuckled and ruffled Milo's hair. "Now let's go home. So you can tell Kendall too. He'll be really happy." He said and Milo kissed his cheek before he got back into the driver's seat and drove home.

Kendall was just finishing dinner, when James and Milo came through the door. Milo raced around the house, flickering the lights before he darted into the kitchen and slung his arms around Kendall's legs. "Hi, dad." He said and Kendall chuckled.

"Hi." He said and smiled. "How was school?" he asked and looked around for the plates. "James, where's the plates?" he asked and opened five out of six cupboards before finding the plates. "Never mind, I found them."

They had just barely got settled in the new house and Kendall had had some real trouble finding everything. "Why don't you tell Kendall what you did today, Milo." James suggested when he stepped into the kitchen with a bag of groceries Kendall had asked him to buy. The little boy blushed again and squirmed where he stood.

Kendall gave them both a curious look. "Did anything happen today?" he asked and smiled down at Milo.

"Milo kissed a girl in school today." James said and Kendall gasped.

"You did?" He asked and Milo nodded. "That's the cutest thing I've ever heard!" Kendall squealed and grinned down at his son. "Oh my gosh, you're gonna be a little heart breaker aren't you?" he sighed dreamily and Milo shook his head.

"It's not nice to break hearts." Milo said.

Kendall gave James a big smile. "Your daddy taught you good." He said and James laughed and wrapped an arm around the blond. "You've got a good daddy, Milo." Kendall smirked up at James and the brunet rolled his eyes but gave his husband a kiss and lead him to the table.

"Let's eat, shall we?"

* * *

**SJUNG OM STUDENTENS LYCKLIGA DAG! LÅTOM OS FRÖJDAS I UNGDOMENS VÅR! ÄN KLAPPAR HJÄRTAT MED FRISKA SLAG, OCH DEN LJUSNANDE FRAMTID ÄR VÅR!  
****FÖR JAG HAR TAGIT STUDENTEN, FÖR JAG HAR TAGIT STUDENTEN, FÖR JAG HAR TAGIT STUDENTEEEEEEEEN! FY FAN VAD JAG ÄR BRA!**

**I HAVE OFFICIALLY GRADUATED! HURRA! **

**Gosh, I am so happy! Even though I'm just some unemployed dork now. Whatever. I'll solve this.**

**What did y'all think of the chapter? This story is coming to an end but I don't want it to end so I'm basically just writing a bunch of pointless chapters. I don't know what to do... **

**Thank you all for reading! I love you all, thank you for being amazing :)**

**oxox Hannah**


	18. Chapter 18

"Wouldn't it be nice with a little girl?" Kendall smiled up at the ceiling. "Imagine a little baby girl." He gave a sigh and James lowered himself onto the bed and kissed him on the lips. "I'd have my little Milo, a little baby girl and my beautiful prince around me." He smiled at James.

The brunet chuckled. "You're giving this a lot of thought." He pointed out and got up again. "I'm gonna take a shower." He said and Kendall giggled, nodding his head.

James disappeared into the bathroom but left the door open in case the blond felt like joining. It was dark out, the whole day had been gloomy it had been raining slightly and they had been warning about a storm on the TV. But Kendall hadn't had time to watch TV since he'd been busy with the house.

When the thunder started rolling Milo slept on peacefully, barely noticing the lighting or the rain. Kendall on the other had let out a yelp and dived in under the comforter, covering both his eyes and ears. "James!" He yelled, shutting his eyes tight. "James!"

A half-dressed soaking wet brunet emerged from the bathroom, yanking a pair on boxers on and scurrying to his lover's side. "It's okay." He cooed and gave the lump under the covers a gentle pat. "It's all right, I'm right here." he said and pulled the comforter off of Kendall that tried to hide again. "It's just thunder, baby. Nothing to be scared of." He said soothingly.

"D-Don't go." Kendall whimpered and stuck his arms out from under the comforter and hugged James' torso. His hands slipped over the wet skin and Kendall gave a loud sob.

"I need to dry up, love." James smiled even though Kendall didn't see. "I'll only be a minute." He promised and Kendall reluctantly let go and hid while James hurried to dry himself and then come back to bed and tuck the blond in.

"Please,_ please_ don't go." Kendall begged. "I won't make noise, please just don't go anywhere." He pleaded and James pulled him closer and kissed his cheek.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm gonna stay right here." He promised.

Kendall nodded with a big frown on his face and snuggled closer, holding James' hand tightly in his own. "Thanks, James." He managed to get out and let out a stiff chuckle. "I-I think the worst has passed-"

He didn't even get to finish. The whole room lit up and moments later the thunder roared, shaking the entire house. The blond nearly screamed. "Daddy?" A voice came from the hallway and moments later Milo appeared in the door. "What's going on?" He asked worriedly and glanced at the blond.

"Nothing, sweetie. Kendall's a little scared of the thunder." James smiled carefully.

"I'll be right back." Milo blurted out and then darted back down the hall and came back with his hands full of things. "Here you go, dad." he said and ran up to the bed and dumped his toys onto the bed. "You can borrow this."

The little kid climbed into the bed and pressed his stuffed toy frog into Kendall's arms and wrapped a blue blanket around him. "How's that, honey?" James asked softly and the blond nodded.

"B-Better." He confessed and smiled at Milo. "Thank you, Milo." He said and the little boy lit up into a smile.

"You can come into my room if you're more scared. There's a lot of room for you too." He promised and Kendall chuckled stiffly. "I love you, daddy." Milo chirped and gave Kendall a big kiss on the lips before jumping off the bed and waved when he wandered back to his own room.

Kendall gave a smile and nodded. "He's the sweetest kid, ever." He said.

"Do you feel better?" James asked and the blond nodded.

"Much better." he said. "Really. It feels a lot better." He promised and visibly relaxed. The brunet gave another smile and kissed Kendall and wrapped his arms around him. "Let's try and go to sleep."

**-page break-**

"JAMES!" Kendall shouted diving into the bed and shaking the brunet violently. "JAMES WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" He yelled and James groaned and pushed his husband away.

"Honey, please!" He said. "It's... seven in the morning!" He said after glancing at his wristwatch that laid on the nightstand.

His husband seemed extremely distressed and shook his head, frantically. "James, Milo's not in his room!" Kendall yelled and yanked at James' arm. "I can't find him anywhere. Do something!"

James was out of the bed faster than Kendall could register. The brunet didn't even care that he knocked the younger male off the bed and rushed out of the room and down the hall to Milo's room. The room was empty, just as Kendall had said. The two split up to look for him but they couldn't find the boy anywhere.

"He's gone! I can't find him! James, he's gone!" Kendall freaked out and came running out of the kitchen.

"Have you looked outside? Have you looked on the attic? The basement?" James asked and panted slightly. Kendall ran up the stairs without saying another word and James had a look in the basement and then outside in the garden.

Kendall was in full panic mode. He'd gone up early and gone to make breakfast. He peeked into Milo's room like he did every morning and he didn't expect anything to be out of the ordinary but when he couldn't find his son he'd nearly fainted.

"Milo?" he called, lifting the hatch to the attic and looking around in the dark.

"I'm over here." Milo replied cheerfully and the blond nearly tumbled back down the ladder. "What is it, Kendall?" The little boy asked and Kendall hurried to climb up into the attic and crawl over to his son and hug him. "What is it, dad?" Milo repeated, returning the hug.

"I thought you had disappeared!" Kendall scolded him. "Don't ever run off like this without telling us where you were going! We were worried about you!" He said and Milo frowned.

"I-I'm sorry, Kendall. I-I didn't mean to." He said and buried his face in Kendall's chest.

The blond sighed and hugged his son tighter. Beyond relieved that he was all right. "Just don't do it again." He whispered and kissed Milo's hair. "What are you doing up here anyways?" he asked and Milo smiled and snaked out of the blond grip and pointed to one of the boxes.

"I found this book." He said and grabbed an old photo album and grinned. "I found lots of pictures of you when you were little, like me!" Milo opened the book and pointed at one of the pictures. Kendall recognized it from one of his birthdays. He looked to be nine or ten in the picture. "There's grandma." Milo pointed.

"Y-Yeah..." Kendall nodded and had a closer look. "Yeah, that's my mother, Milo." He smiled softly.

"Who's that girl?" Milo asked and pointed at the small girl in the picture. Kendall tried not to frown.

"That's my sister, Milo." He replied silently.

Milo seemed delighted. "Where is she now?" He asked and Kendall shook his head.

"She's..." He mumbled. "Uh... she's gone, Milo." He said, deciding to try and explain it to his son. "She died a really long time ago." He said and Milo frowned. "But she's in heaven now, with all the angels, with my dad." He smiled at Milo.

The little boy nodded. "And who's this?" he asked and pointed to another picture. It was another old picture. One of Kendall and Beau. "Why is he kissing you? I thought James was the only one who kissed you."

Kendall chuckled lowly. "That's Beau, Milo. This was a long time ago. Before I met James." He said. "Beau was my boyfriend." He said and watched Milo think about it. "Do you understand?" Kendall had to ask and Milo nodded slowly.

"Yeah." He said. "But I'm glad you married James instead." he said.

"I am too." Kendall smiled. "But, let's go back downstairs before James get's worried." He was quick to add and the two went back down the ladder and found the brunet running up the stairs from the basement.

"Oh, good good, you found him." James gave a big breath and enveloped the little boy in a big hug. "Where in the world have you been, young man?" he demanded and Milo blushed.

"He was up in the attic." Kendall said. "We've already talked about this." He assured and wrapped an arm around Milo. "James, I'm sorry. You can go back to bed." He said and gave his husband a kiss on the lips. "I'll bring you breakfast later?"

James sighed and nodded before making his way back to his and Kendall's room and flopping back down on the bed. He gave a hopeless sigh and smothered his hands over his face. He'd actually gotten scared when Kendall came and yelled about Milo being gone. He knew that the man who'd kidnapped him earlier that year was behind bars but he had nearly died inside to hear that his son was missing, again!

Kendall did as promised appear later with breakfast. The blond laid across the bed and grinned at his husband, trying to apologize for his mistake earlier. He fed James bacon and surprised him with a bowl of strawberries.

"I love you." Kendall cooed and held out a strawberry. James was too tired to do much other than sigh but he managed to smile and leaned forward and kissed his husband.

"I love you." He murmured and Kendall smiled at him and straddled him once James had finished and kissed him again. "Ken..." James sighed.

The blond pouted. "Jamie." he countered and swept down to peck on James' chin and his neck.

"Milo's home and awake." The brunet pointed out but placed his hands on Kendall's hips. "He will hear us. He will come in here, and we will have to have his talk far too many years too early." He said rubbing small circles on Kendall's thighs.

"We could lock the door?" Kendall suggested but knew that it was a bad idea. He sighed and rolled off of James, but kept his long legs wrapped around the brunet and hugged him around the neck. "I suppose we'll wait until he's not gonna walk in."

James chuckled. "That might take a while. I'm not gonna leave him for a while." he said and Kendall agreed silently.

"Kiss me, at least." He said and pouted. James offered him a kiss and Kendall hugged him closer and deepened the kiss, making sure that James was hot and bothered when he pulled away and jumped out of the bed.

"Kendall..." James groaned and glared at the blond that grinned and ran out of the room. "Kendall." James called, wanting him to come back the blond was long gone. The brunet sighed and rolled out of the bed. "Babe, come on." He complained when he walked down the hall. Things didn't get better when it knocked on the door. "For the love of-..." He cursed.

"I'll open!" he heard Milo chirp.

"No, I'll get it." James said and smiled at Milo when he came running. He gave the little boy's hair a good ruffle before walking to open the door, despite being in his underwear. Whoever was at the door would have to stand him.

It turned out to be a delivery guy with a small box of documents. James signed for the package and went back inside. Milo seemed excited. "Is that for me?" He asked and James chuckled.

"Not this one, no." He said. "But if you want you can help me open it." He said and Milo climbed up on a chair to reach. While the boy opened the package James shot Kendall a meaning glare and the blond gave a soundless giggle and James gave a silent promise to get him back.

**-page break-**

Kendall laughed and jumped over the bed, avoiding James. "What are you gonna do? Tie me up and get me back?" he mocked and grinned at the brunet on the other side of the bed.

"Don't tempt me, Blondie." James smirked. "When I get my hands on you-"

"You won't." Kendall gave a shake of his hips and then giggled.

"I will." James promised. "And when I do... you will feel it for days." He said darkly and charged around the bed only to have the younger boy swiftly jump out of the way and avoid him by just a few inches. "Be still." James laughed.

"Sometimes it's like you don't even know me." Kendall rolled his eyes and gave a surprised squeak when James got a hold of his arm. "No!" he gasped and burst into a fit of giggles when he was thrown onto the soft mattress. "You got me." he said.

James laughed darkly. "I haven't yet." He said and climbed on top of the blond and pinned him down. "You are a little tease." He said and shook his head. "A mean little tease." He grumbled and Kendall managed to shrug.

"I try." he said with a smile. "Don't forget, James. Milo's still in the house."

"He's asleep." James grumbled. "The house is locked down, he's not going anywhere." He said and wrapped Kendall's legs around his waist. "And if you keep your pretty little mouth shut, he won't hear us either."

The blond gasped dramatically. "James!" He said and shook his head. "What would your mother say?"

"Urge for more grandchildren." James growled while kissing his husband. "Maybe if I try hard enough we'll create a little miracle." He suggested and the blond gave a sigh.

"I don't think things work like that."

"No? You can't blame me for trying." James smiled and ran his thumb over Kendall's eyebrow. "I love you, you know. I'm glad you stayed with me... even after everything that happen, and even when you know what could happen."

Kendall blushed. "Well..." He mumbled shyly. "I promised, didn't I?" He said and looked up at the brunet, emerald eyes sparkling in the dim light. "And if I could give you a kid, you know I'd try, right?"

James smiled down at him and nodded. "I know you would, love." He cooed. The two stayed stayed for a moment and held one another close. Now and again one of them would kiss the other and the one being kissed would chuckle of give off another kind of noise. They were both being more silent than usual, not wanting to be interrupted or having to explain what they were up to to their son.

They enjoyed their time together, relished having each other around. If it was a particularly hard thrust, a lovable caress, or a sweet kiss it was all appreciated. While Kendall enjoyed the comforting words James would mumble, the brunet liked the loving looks he'd get. They were both obsessed with the other, just like they should be.

* * *

**Guys. Like hi. I know I've been gone for a while, and I will disappear again since I've got work. Early mornings to late afternoon. Yay! This is totally not how I planned to spend my summer. But hey, only 8 more weeks before I can get a real summer vacation, which won't really happen since I've gotta get all my shit to a new apartment, and ready myself for another three years of studying! Wie!**

**Anyways! In reality, this would have been the last chapter. BUT I didn't have the heart to end it so I just kept on going. There will be this extreme timejump later but that's okay for you I hope. (Doesn't matter really, it's my story) but I just wanted you to know that it's not the end :)**

**Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoy :)**

**oxox Hannah**


	19. Chapter 19

"Happy birthday to you~"

Kendall chuckled when Milo urged him to blow out the two candles on the cake. They were in the shape of a two and a six. "Make a wish! Make a wish!" The little boy squealed and shook the blond by the arm. "Dad, come on!"

"All right, calm down." Kendall smiled and hummed before blowing out the candles.

Milo cheered happily before begging for a jar of peanut butter which James handed him, along with a spoon. The little boy dug into his treat and James gave his husband a kiss on the cheek. "Happy birthday, love." He cooed and the blond smiled at him and gave him a kiss on the nose.

"Thank you, James." he said.

"Well. What are you waiting for?" Carlos asked. "Cut the cake!" He grinned and Kendall laughed before doing what he was told and cut a piece for each of his friends. He giggled when James offered to serve him and let the brunet cut his piece and received another kiss before he got his cake.

It was Kendall's twenty sixth birthday and everyone was present. Even Josephine had showed up together with Dak, and Sadie. She and Milo got along just fine, even though Milo though the baby girl was still too little to play with.

Kendall's mother gave his shoulder a pat. "Happy birthday, sweetie." She told him and Kendall smiled up at her. "We're all so happy for you." She said. "Twenty six." She said with a proud smile. "My little boy is growing up."

"I'm not a boy anymore, mom." Kendall said. "I'm grown up now."

"Sometimes." James chuckled and earned himself a slap over the chest.

"Watch yourself, old man." Kendall grumbled and Carlos laughed and Milo grinned with his mouth full. "Remember who turned thirty five a few months ago?" He asked and gave his husband a sharp look.

James chuckled and took Kendall's hand in his and gave it a kiss. "I love you, honey." He said and Kendall lit up into a smile. "Happy birthday, love." He cooed and the blond blushed and went back to his cake in silence.

"That shut him up." Camille grinned from her spot on the other side of the long table. "You have a way to do that, James." She chuckled. Everyone around the table laughed and Kendall's cheeks burned crimson red.

The brunet wrapped an arm around Kendall and pulled him closer to his side. "Whenever he's around me I too feel like I am at a loss for words." He confessed.

"Daddy." Milo frowned up at his parents, holding a bloody tooth in his hand. "Daddy, I lost another one." He frowned and Kendall laughed and took the tooth from his son and put it on the table. "What if they all fall out?"

"They'll grown back out." Kendall chuckled and had a look in Milo's mouth. "That's the second, this month." He commented and James smiled down at Milo. The little boy barely had any front teeth left and lisped when he spoke. It was very amusing to watch.

James' mother gushed and picked her grandson up, and showered him with kisses and hugs. "My new little boy is growing up too." She sniffled and Milo wiped away some lipstick from his cheek. "He's so beautiful, dear little Milo." She sighed. Milo's parents beamed with pride.

**-page break-**

James sighed with a smile ghosting over his lips when Kendall ran his fingers over his cheeks and his forehead, sometimes they'd tangle themselves in his hair or run over his lips. The brunet smiled at his lover and Kendall smiled back. The younger male had just turned twenty six while James had turned thirty five just a few months earlier but James had already found silver strains in his brown hair. He'd spotted a few wrinkles on his forehead and a few more had appeared by his eyes.

"You're beautiful." Kendall told him with a soft smile. "The most handsome man in the world." He cooed and James smiled.

"Even if I'm an old man?" James asked.

The blond laughed, music to James' ears. "I didn't mean that, James." He said. "You're not an old man." James shrugged.

"I will be soon, you know."

"You're thirty five!" Kendall laughed. "You're not even close to old! Hell, I'm barely grown up myself! I'm a kid!" he said and sat up. "You're crazy to be with me." He smiled down at James and ran his hands through his hair. "I love you for that."

"And I love you for giving me a chance." James smiled back. "Even after I tried to talk you out of it. You've made me the happiest man in the world, and hopefully you'll continue to make me happy."

Kendall beamed at him. "Forever." He promised. "Forever and ever and ever!" He leaned back down and kissed the brunet's lips again and again. "Forever, James." He assured with a bunch of kisses and a big hug.

James laughed and wrapped his arms around his lover and pulled him into a hug. Kendall wrapped his long legs around James' waist and kissed his forehead. "I love you, Kendall." James smiled.

"I know and I love you too." Kendall cooed and gave a smile.

**-page break-**

"This is _my_ room." Milo said very clearly and pointed at the door. "See? It says _Milo_. On it." He said and glared down at the little girl.

Kendall laughed and picked the small girl up. She pouted and clutched his shirt in his hands. "She's too little to understand that, Milo." Kendall chuckled and smiled at his son. "She's just two years old, she can't read."

"But what if she goes into my room and take my things?" Milo whined. "She already took my frog!" He frowned and Kendall bent down and gave the boy a kiss on the forehead.

"I know, honey. I'm sorry. You'll get it back. She was just looking." He promised and then turned his attention back to the girl in his arms when she wiggled her legs, nearly snaking out of his grip. "It's okay, Molly. I've got you."

"Everything all right?" James came walking with a bright smile.

"Molly took my frog!" Milo went ahead and told him. "And I bet she'll go into my room and take more things!" He said.

The blond handed the newest member of the family over to James. "She's your sister now, Milo." He said. "You're the oldest and you have to teach her everything you know." He explained. "You have to help James and I to take care of her, can you do that?"

Milo seemed to think about it for a few moments before nodding. "As long as she doesn't take my lego." He warned and held up a finger. "If she takes my lego then you have to take her back to the store."

James laughed. "She's from the same place you're from, Milo." He said. "And we won't return her back, just as much as we won't ever return you." He smiled and Milo sighed.

"Fine..." Milo rolled his eyes – something he had recently learned to do – and then turned around and darted into his bedroom and shut the door. Kendall gave James an amused smile and took Molly back in his arms.

"He'll come around." Kendall promised. "I was the same when mom got Katie. He's jealous."

"He's got no reason to be." James pointed out.

"No. But try telling him that." Kendall shook his head and walked into the smaller bedroom and put his daughter in her crib, gently tucking her in and kissing her cheek. "Nap time, princess." he smiled and James appeared by his side.

"Sleep tight, baby girl." He cooed and the little girl gave a yawn.

The two parents lingered for a few moments and watched their daughter fall asleep. "She's so precious." Kendall smiled and James wrapped an arm around him and pulled him closer. "My own little princess." He smiled happily and leaned his head on James' shoulder. "Now everything is even more perfect than it already was." He grinned up at James.

The brunet kissed him. "You're absolutely right." he said.

"Daddy." Milo peeked into the room. "Daddy... are you going to come to my room too?" He asked, rubbing his small hands together, and looking almost sad. "Will you come and look at my lego?" He nearly pleaded and James turned to him and smiled at him.

"Of course." He said and strode across the room and scooped his son off the ground. "Let's go and have a look." He said and Kendall followed them into Milo's room. The little boy had neatly sorted all his toy, except his lego that he had built a large boat of. "Wow!" James said and put Milo down. "That's really impressive!"

Milo beamed with pride when his parents praised his creation. "I made it all by myself." He stated happily.

A cry from the room down the hall made both James and Kendall look up. "I'll get it." They both said and hurried into Molly's room, checking out what was up. Milo plopped down on his bed, glaring at the door.

"Stupid, Molly." He muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"It's okay, I've got you baby girl." Kendall cooed and gently bounced his daughter up and down in his arms. "I've got you, honey." He kissed the top of her head and James handed Kendall a blanket to wrap around her.

It didn't take long before Milo appeared in the door, wearing a big frown and eyes filled with tears. "Daddy." He cried and James turned to him. "Daddy, stop going away all the time!" he shouted. "Why don't you love me anymore?"

Kendall frowned and immediately handed their daughter over to his husband and went up to his son and wiped his eyes. "Oh, Milo, of course we love you." He said and wrapped the little boy in a hug. "We love you." He repeated.

"No, you don't." Milo sniffled. "Because you only care about Molly now. You let her sleep in your room, and she always sits in dad's lap when we're out eating, and you don't yell at her when she takes my things." Tears poured from his eyes and Kendall kept wiping them away. "You don't love me anymore, you're gonna return me, aren't you?"

"Milo!" James gasped.

"We're not going to return you, sweetie." Kendall pulled the boy closer and picked him off the ground, groaning slightly since the boy had grown a lot the past few months, and wasn't as light. "Oh, baby. We're never going to return you." He said and hugged his son.

James walked closer with Molly in his arms. "Don't cry, buddy." He said and nudged his son's chin. "We love you just as much as when we got you, but Molly's just a little baby and she needs to be taken care of." He explained and watched his husband wipe Milo's tears away. "You're almost grown up and you are such a good boy, Milo. We're so happy and so proud of how grown up you are and we love you so much." He said.

The little boy pouted. "Really?" He asked. "Do you promise?"

"We promise." Kendall smiled, and Milo seemed to cheer up a little. "Now, if you help us put Molly to sleep, we'll go into your room and play with your cars, all right?"

Milo nodded and Kendall put him down. From then on Milo didn't once doubt that his parents loved him.

* * *

**Hey guys! Missed me? I've had work this entire week. 7am to 4pm everyday. I'm just exhausted, I've got seven more weeks to go too...**

**Anyway. Next chapter will have this major time jump. I won't tell you how far, just that it's kinda big. Also, some story things and all that. I barely have time to write or update. (I wake up at 5.30. Go to work 6.30. Come home 4.30 and go to bed around 10... Also I take a nap between 5 and 7 because otherwise I die. Meaning, no time to do the things I like...)**

**I hope you enjoy the story anyway. Thank you for reading! **

**oxox Hannah**


	20. Chapter 20

"I'm going!" Milo called out in the house opening the door.

Kendall came hurrying out of the kitchen. "Hold it right there, young man." He said and the teen stopped abruptly on his way out. "Where do you think you are going at this time at night?" Kendall put his hands on his hips and gave his son a firm look.

The dark haired sixteen year old gave an innocent smile. "Out? With Melissa?" He grinned sheepishly when his father didn't look very happy. "Dad, please. I won't be _that_ late. I'll be home before eleven, James won't know a thing, I swear."

"What makes you think that your father won't find out?" Kendall asked.

"Because you're my favorite dad and you would do anything to keep me happy?" Milo chuckled nervously. "Please, dad. It's only for tonight. I promised her, it's her birthday and I haven't given her the present I got her." He waved with the package he held in his hand.

Kendall softened slightly. "Oh, honey." He sighed before glancing over his shoulder. "Well, fine." He gave in and Milo gave a victorious jump. "But you have to be home _before_ eleven." He said and his son nodded.

"Yes! I promise, thanks a bunch, dad." Milo said and ran up to the blond and kissed his cheek. "See you later!" He waved before running out the door.

The blond sighed and looked out the window, watching his son practically skip down the street. "Daddy?" Another voice called from the living room and Kendall turned around. "Daddy?"

"Coming." Kendall swirled around and stalked back through the kitchen and into the living room. "What is it, Molly?" He asked the little fair haired girl on the couch. She smiled up at him.

"It's starting, don't you want to watch with me?" She asked and patted the spot on the couch next to her. The blond man repressed a sigh but sat down and wrapped an arm around his daughter. "When I grow up, I want to be just like Tyra." Molly said. "I wanna be a supermodel too."

Kendall frowned. "A supermodel?" He asked. "W-Why not... uh... a doctor? Or a police officer?" He suggested. "Maybe a carpenter?"

"No, I want to be a supermodel." Molly persisted.

Her father gave up on trying to convince her to do something else and slumped further down in the couch. Molly had just turned twelve and it was only two more days until James turned forty five. Kendall had planned a day out and had brought Molly out to buy him a present.

Two minutes before eleven Milo snuck back into the house. Molly had since long gone to sleep and Kendall sat up, worrying about his son and his husband. "I'm home." Milo peeked into the living room. "Is dad home yet?" he asked and glanced around.

"Not yet." Kendall smiled tiredly. "Did you have fun?" He asked and Milo nodded, green eyes sparkling with happiness. Kendall got up and ruffled Milo's jet black hair. "I'm glad, now go and get ready for bed. You've got school tomorrow." he said and the teen sighed before scurrying down the hall to brush his teeth.

"I'm home." James' voice rang out and Kendall lit up into a smile and hurried to the door to greet his husband. "Honey." James smiled and brought the blond into a tight hug. "I've missed you."

"I've missed you a million times more." Kendall cooed. "Two days are way too long for you to be away from me." he said. "Never leave for that long again." He gave James a kiss. "You better not leave me home the next time you travel."

James chuckled and nodded. "That's a deal." He smiled and lead his husband into the house. "How are you? How's the kids?" He asked.

"They're all well." Kendall promised. "They've both missed you, and asked for you. Even Milo." He grinned and James smiled happily. "If you're lucky, he's still awake." Kendall added and James let him go to have a look.

He found his son in on his way to his room. "Dad!" Milo cheered, jumping in place and hugging the brunet. "You're home! I've missed you!" He said and kissed James' cheek. "How was Stockholm?" He asked.

"It was chilly, and rainy." James laughed.

"Did you get me a t-shirt?" Milo asked happily and James chuckled again, nodding. "Sweet!" The teen cheered. "I've soon got all of Europe." He said.

"You've got your father's want to travel, I see." James mumbled with a smile. "I might bring you the next time, Kendall wouldn't like it though." He pointed out and Milo lit up into a heartwarming smile.

He shook his head and grabbed his father by the arm. "No, he won't! I'll come with you, I want to go!" he begged and James smiled at him.

"Next time." He promised and his son went to bed with a big smile, after flickering every single light he passed on his way to his room. "_Good night,_ Milo." James chuckled when he saw the lights in his son's room flicker frantically from under the door.

He went into his room where his husband had already crawled into bed and almost fallen asleep. When James had gotten ready and climbed into bed, Kendall was already fast asleep. The brunet wrapped his arms around the younger male and pulled him a little closer, kissing his head and nuzzling his cheek. "I love you." He said softly, listening to the delirious mumbling of his sleeping lover. James smiled happily at that before going to sleep, holding Kendall close.

**-page break-**

"Where are you going?" James asked his son without looking up from the newspaper he read. "I didn't see you taking your medications." He pointed out. "And you haven't got your bag."

Milo jumped in place and swirled back around. "R-Right." He said and ran back up the stairs and got his bag, before hurrying back down and going for the door.

"Milo." James said. "Your pills." He reminded the teen, again.

"Oh, right." The dark haired boy scrambled to get the bottle of pills out from the cupboard in the kitchen and swallowed them along with half a glass of water. "I'm going now." Milo blurted out.

His father looked up from his paper and eyed his son. "Milo." He sighed. "Come and sit for a moment." He said and pulled out the chair next to him. "You haven't eaten breakfast yet, have something to eat." James said and Milo nodded before plopping down on the free seat and reached for the orange juice. "Let me help you with that." James offered.

Milo watched silently and looked uncharacteristically empty. "Good morning." Kendall smiled when he walked into the kitchen. He gave his husband a kiss and his son a hair ruffle. "What is it, Milo? You look lost." He chuckled.

The young teen blinked his eyes. "What?" He asked.

"You look lost." Kendall repeated.

"I need to get to school." Milo got up from his seat and left the house.

"Milo!" James called but the teen didn't stop. James sighed and smothered a hand over his face. "He is impossible some days." He said and Kendall gave a careful smile. "He didn't eat breakfast, forgot his bag and I had to remind him twice about his medication."

The blond frowned at that. "I know... I helped him dress yesterday." He mumbled. "It's like he's forgetting how to function." Kendall shook his head and sat sank into a seat. "I don't know what's with him, James. If it's him being a teenager, or his condition... I don't know what to do."

James sighed and took Kendall's hand. "We'll get through it." he promised.

"Maybe I could call the doctor." The blond hummed, looked a little conflicted. "I don't think Milo would mind."

"Whatever you do, I'm with you." James assured. "Now, I'm pretty sure Milo forgot his lunch, along with his books." He said and nodded at the counter where a neat pile of books and a brown paper bag stood untouched. "I'll drop them off on my way to Logan's."

"Yeah, do that." Kendall said. "I'll pick Molly up after school." He offered. "I've got a few piles of contracts I need to go through. I'll look at them and leave them on your desk." He added and downed a glass of orange juice.

James got up and placed a kiss on Kendall's cheek. "Do." he said. "I love you, see you later." he waved when he moved to pick up his son's forgotten items and his briefcase. "I'll cook dinner tonight, could you pick out something from the freezer?"

"I will." Kendall promised and grabbed the newspaper. "Drive safely."

**-page break-**

"I'm Milo Diamond-Knight's father." James smiled at the receptionist. "See, he forgot both his lunch and his books at home, I'm just here to drop them off." He said and the woman smiled politely and glanced through the schedules, looking for where Milo could be.

"Ah, Mr. Diamond." A rough voice called from behind James. He turned around and smiled at the principal. "A pleasure, as always." The old man said. "Say, do you have a moment? I have a few words concerning your son."

James' eyebrows fell into a frown. "Is there anything wrong?" He asked.

"Why... There might, sir." The principal shook his head. "Would you step into my office? It'll only take a few moments, I'll have Julie look for your son's schedule in the mean time." he offered and James nodded, following the older man into the large office and sitting down in a chair in front of a wooden desk. "I am aware of your son's condition, Mr. Diamond."

"Of course." James nodded. "As much I expected. Is he acting well?" he asked worriedly. "If not, I'll have a word with him, and-"

The principal shook his head. "It's nothing like that, I assure you." He said. "Milo's a friendly soul. Very well liked." he said and smiled softly. "It's about his performance in school." he said. "We've had a few tests, for research purposes about the students and... well... Milo's been... failing them. All of them."

"All of them?" James asked, doubting what he heard. "But he's always been so clever, top grades." He pointed out.

"That's why I worry about him." The principal frowned. "See, I have his tests here somewhere. If you just take a look at them." He offered and picked out a file from a box behind the desk. "I don't quite know what to say."

James took the file and looked at the papers within it. In the corned or every paper Milo's name was scribbled, for each page the little signature got messier and messier, as if the writer had either become clumsier, or just hadn't bothered to write properly, which was not like Milo. The boy had always had such a neat way of writing, he never walked away from a text that wasn't flawlessly written.

The answers on the tests shocked James, he barely understood what it said! "And these tests are recent?" he asked. The principal nodded and pointed out that they were from the past week. "I admit, he's been acting strange lately and this..." James shook his head. "Would it be all right to pull him out of school for a few days? We've already thought of contacting his doctor, I think..." He stopped himself. "We would appreciate the time."

"Of course, Mr. Diamond." The principal nodded. "Take the time you need."

"If it wouldn't be a problem, would it be all right to pick him up now? I worry too much to let him stay." James gave a sheepish smile and the principal nodded.

"Absolutely, Mr. Diamond. I'll escort you to his class personally." He offered and the two men got up and left the office. They got the room number from the receptionist and made their way through the school.

James waited outside when the principal went in to get his son, not wanting to alarm or embarrass Milo in front of his classmates.

The teen stalked out of the classroom with a confused look on his face. "Dad?" he asked when he saw that James was waiting outside. He lit up into a smile. "What are you doing here?" He chirped and jumped up to hug his dad.

"Hey, champ." James smiled at him and hugged him back. "I got you out of school early. We have some business to take care of." he said and Milo grinned happily. "Ready to get out of here."

"Yeah!" Milo cheered and took James' hand in his. "Where are we going?" he asked when they walked towards the exit. "Are we going on a trip?" He asked and skipped alongside James.

The brunet smiled carefully at his son. "First we're going home to pick up Kendall, and then we're going to the hospital to see Dr. Clarke." he explained. "How does that sound?" He asked and watched his son shrug his shoulders.

"It sounds good." he said.

James nodded and walked back out to the car. Despite his son being sixteen years old he was almost the same as when he was six years old. Sure, he had grown and managed most thing on his own, but he needed help to do things a normal teenager should easily have been able to do. Such things as making something to eat, or working a cellphone properly. The teen barely knew how to use a computer and spent most of his time with friends that didn't mind helping him, or building with his lego in his room.

Kendall was beyond surprised when his husband and son came home. "What's going on?" he asked. "Is everything all right?" he sounded worried and eyed his son thoroughly.

"Have you called Dr. Clarke yet?" James asked. Kendall shook his head. "I think we should go and visit him, today." he said and Milo smiled obliviously at his parents.

"Oh, um... okay." Kendall said, looking between James and Milo. "Is everything all right?" he asked again and James nodded.

"Oh, yeah. Just a check up." he said. "Milo, why don't you go and leave your bag and your books in your room and we'll leave in a few minutes?" James suggested and the teen nodded and ran upstairs with his bag and his books in his hands.

Kendall put his hands on his hips and turned to his husband. "What's really going on?" he asked. "Why is he not in school? Why are we going to the doctor?" he asked. The brunet sighed and picked out the file of tests he'd gotten a copy of, showing them to his husband. "What's this?"

"Milo's tests from the past week." James explained. "Honey, I can't read that at all." He said and shook his head. "I don't like the look of it."

"M-me neither..." Kendall mumbled after looking through a few of the tests. "Is this really his? There must be a mistake." Their son came skipping back downstairs and smiled at them. "Milo, sweetheart. Come here for a second." Kendall waved at him. "Is this your tests?" he asked and showed the messy papers to his son.

After a moment or two of looking Milo nodded, smiling gleefully. "Yep!" He said.

His parents was silent for a while. "And... did you write these answers?" James asked. Milo nodded again. "Do you know these questions?"

"I don't know." Milo shrugged. "Maybe." He added and looked around in the room. "When are we going?"

* * *

**I'm squeezing every drop of brain juice I've got into this story. I just don't want it to end and... yeah.**

**Guys, I'm sorry I'm so late. I'm dead tired. I work everyday 7am to 4pm so and after work I can barely keep my eyes open. Gosh... Much less write. I'm trying I swear. But it's hard right now. Thanks for sticking around though :) You're the best :)**

**oxox Hannah**


	21. Chapter 21

**Guys, guys, guys! I've been gone for so long! I'm so sorry! I do have excuses!**

**First of all, I moved. From my house in my little teeny tiny town, to a student dorm in a much larger city. It took me almost a week to get proper internet going. And I've been beyond busy with school. College is challenging. Also I've had the worst writers block.**

**Enough excuses. Here's an update, and I'm gonna start working on the next part, right now. Maker know's when that'll be up. **

**I really, really hop that y'all can forgive me for disappearing. And I really, really, really hope that you enjoy the story. I did not proofread it so Andraste help me. I love you guys for sticking with me, even when I'm impossible. Thank you so much!**

* * *

"And this has happened a lot lately?"

"Not for long, but we're worried." Kendall said with a frown. "It's like he's... slipping away. Sometimes he doesn't hear what you tell him, or he forgets. Some days he can't do simple things he usually do, like dress, or wash up." He explained.

James gave an agreeing nod. "You must understand our concern, doctor." He said. "Milo's always been special, but this..."

The doctor gave a slow nod and glanced at the teen that was in the middle of looking through a magazine. "I completely understand." He said. "If it's okay with the two of you, I'll arrange a few tests for him, and spread them out." He turned to his desk and browsed through a calender. "How about... Friday, Monday, Tuesday, and Thursday?"

"That will be fine." James nodded. "What tests is he going through?"

"Oh, it's a standard when it comes to... people with his condition." The doctor smiled. "We'll have him write a little, read a little, and check his ability to react and connect. It's a very common thing to do."

Kendall gave his son a hesitant look. "All right." He mumbled and looked up at James. "I think you should take him here, M-Molly's gonna need me anyway." He chuckled awkwardly. The brunet gave his husband's hand a squeeze.

"Okay, Kendall. If that's what you want." He said and Kendall nodded. He loved Milo more than most things but he knew that James and Milo had a special bond, ever since the day they first met. It would be better if James brought Milo to the hospital.

They went home with Milo, and the boy couldn't be happier to be out of school. He sat in the kitchen drawing while Kendall cleaned the counters and the oven. Milo was an exceptional artist and drew like no one Kendall had ever seen.

The teen hummed while frantically letting the pencil run over the paper. James had gone to work and Molly was in school so there was just Kendall and Milo, home alone. After a few minutes of frantic drawing Milo looked up. "Done!" He announced proudly and grinned down at his drawing. "Look, dad!"

Kendall glanced over his shoulder at the drawing. "That's amazing, Milo." he said, putting the towel he held down to have a closer look. "That's actually... really amazing." He shook his head and smiled at his son, happy that not all of him had started to fade. "How about some snacks?"

"Peanut butter?" Milo asked.

"Sure." Kendall walked over to the fridge and got out a jar of peanut butter and got some bread from the cupboard above the microwave and handed them to Milo, who successfully made himself a snack, much to Kendall's relief.

The teen ate silently, looking out through the window with a distant look on his face. Kendall didn't like how confused and childish Milo looked. He looked truly lost, as if he didn't know what he was doing, or what was going on in the world around him.

"Milo." He couldn't help but call, getting no reaction. "Milo." He tried again, a little louder.

The boy's head snapped to look at him. A childish grin spread over the teen's face and he swallowed what he was chewing on. "Yeah, daddy?" he asked and Kendall sighed, but smiled.

"No, nothing. I was just making sure you heard me." He said and Milo chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm like a bat." He said and pinched his right ear. "Cool, right?"

"Very cool." Kendall gave Milo's hair a ruffle and went back to cleaning.

**-page break-**

James birthday was a hit. The family settled with a small celebration for just the four of them, out in the open. They all had a good time and were all tired when they got back home. "I love the zoo!" Milo cheered when Kendall unlocked the door. "It's the best place in the entire world!"

"Yeah!" Molly agreed.

"I'm glad you had fun, kids." James smiled. "Milo, go and wash up. Molly, put these in the kitchen, will you?" He continued, handing a small bag of groceries to his daughter. She took the brown paper bag into her arms and disappeared into the kitchen. "Milo, wash up." James repeated.

The teen nodded and ran up the stairs and darted into the bathroom. "He's distant today." Kendall mumbled. "I'll go upstairs and check on him." He added and walked up the stairs only to find his son struggling with his plaid shirt.

"Dad..." He practically whined. "I can't." Milo gave a frustrated sigh and yanked at the shirt. "Stupid buttons." He muttered and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Here." Kendall gently pried the teen's arms away from his chest and unbuttoned the shirt. "Here you go, Milo." He said lowly and his son yanked the shirt off.

"Thanks, dad. You're the best." He chirped and threw the shirt into the laundry basket and washed his hands in the sink. "Did you see the giraffe, dad? At the zoo? Wasn't it really big? I liked the baby ones." He babbled while drying off on a towel.

Kendall smiled at him and picked out a clean shirt for Milo. "That's nice, Milo. I'm glad you had a good time." He said and Milo took the shirt and pulled it over his head.

He chuckled and nodded happily. "I read that they can grow up and twenty feet tall! That's like our house!" he said and grinned childishly. "And a girl one can weigh almost two thousand pounds!" He added.

The blond was relieved to see some of his son still knowing a thing or two, and happy that Milo wasn't a top student for nothing. "That's right." He smiled. "You know I love you, right, Milo?" He asked and the teen grinned at him.

"Of course I do." he said. "I love you too, daddy." He said, wrapping his arms around Kendall's middle and hugging him. "I love you." He said and snuggled close to the blond. Kendall wrapped his arms around his son.

"I'm glad, Milo." He said. "Let's go downstairs." Milo took his hand and skipped after him down to the kitchen. Molly sat in James' lap, eating some snacks by the kitchen table. James looked up and smiled when his husband and son entered.

Milo plopped down on the chair next to him and grinned. "Can we watch movies, dad?" He asked and James smiled at him, nodding.

"In a minute, Milo. Let's just sit for a minute." He said.

"Why can't I sit?" Molly asked, putting the carton of milk she had down. "Milo doesn't have to put away groceries." She pointed out. "He never does! I always do!" She said and pouted.

James looked to Kendall for help and the blond sighed. "That's because you're so good at it, Molly. Milo does other things." He said, even though that was a complete lie. Milo didn't do much at all that required any particular skills or anything similar. Sometimes he was allowed to help with the dishes, but that quickly ended when he broke more plates than he washed.

Milo looked between his parents and his younger sister, looking confused. "I'm good at it too." He said. "I can do it." He got up and grabbed the carton of milk and shoved it into the fridge. "See." he said.

"O-Of course, honey." Kendall smiled nervously. "You can do it too, but it's Molly's job." He tried to explain. "But you can go upstairs and make your bed if you want." He said and the teen nodded eagerly and hurried back upstairs.

As soon as he was gone James turned to his daughter. "Molly, please. We've been through this before." He said. "You know Milo can't do that." He mumbled and the little girl sighed. "Be a good girl and take on that responsibility." He said.

Molly crossed her arms over her chest. "And what do I get in return?"

"You're just like Katie..." Kendall chuckled and shook his head. "If you behave and do your chores, we might get you that camera you've been asking for." He said and Molly broke into a big smile.

"Really?" She asked. "Thank you!" She cheered and slung her thin arms around both her parents. "You're the best!" She squealed before hurriedly resuming her task of putting everything where it belonged.

Kendall chuckled and sat down in James' lap. The brunet wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek. "You're so good at this." He said. The younger man smiled softly. "And I was meaning to ask you..." He continued lowly. "If you wanted to have dinner me, tonight, at the Golden Plate?"

"I'll call Melissa." Kendall smiled.

"Not Melissa." Molly frowned. "Why can't you call Yoshua?" She asked.

"Because you know Melissa get along better with Milo." James pointed out. "Why don't you sit, and watch some TV while we're gone? I'm sure Milo and Melissa will play video games." He continued. "We got a bunch of snacks for you to eat, too."

The young girl sighed. "Fine." She said. "But next time I want Yoshua to come."

James shook his head when his daughter left the kitchen. "We're not calling Yoshua."

"Come on, James. It's just a crush. It's sweet." Kendall chuckled.

"He's eighteen, Kendall. You can't trust young boys." James pouted. Kendall rolled his eyes, leaning to kiss his husband.

"You worry too much." He said and got up. "Now, I'm going to go and take a shower. Why don't you come with me, and loosen up a little. You've been stiff all day." Kendall pointed out.

"Only when you're around." James grinned, giving his husband's behind a tap. The blond chuckled, sauntering towards the stairs. "A shower, then?" James followed, grabbing Kendall's hand when he offered it to him. "Gosh, it'd better be a long one." He smiled.


	22. Chapter 22

**So, I've been gone a lot lately. Sorry. I feel really bad today, so I'm gonna update. I don't really have very much to say, so here you go. New chapter.**

* * *

A few weeks passed, everything returned to a somewhat normal living. The two parents took turn in taking their son to the hospital for his tests. Kendall wasn't a fan of the doctor's concerned looks, but James assured him that everything would be fine.

On the day of Milo's fourth test, Kendall was the one to leave early. James was down in the kitchen, preparing breakfast for Milo, that was upstairs getting dressed. Molly had left with Kendall, to come early to school and prepare a project she'd working on.

"Dad!" Milo shouted, making James flinch where he stood. "Daddy!"

"Yes, Milo?" James called up the stairs, leaning against the railing. "Milo?"

"Dad..." Milo whined.

James frowned, hurrying up the stairs, and going into his son's room. "Milo?" he asked, watching the teen anxiously rub his chest. "Are you okay?" he asked. Milo shook his head, pointing to his chest.

"I don't wanna go to the doctor today." He said with a slight frown. "Can't we do something else?" He asked. James approached him and wrapped an arm around him. "I really don't want to today." Milo said, frowning, and gently squirming out of James' embrace. "I don't want to go." He repeated.

"Milo, buddy, you know you have to. It's not that many tests left, you're just going there to talk today, remember?" James asked with a careful smile.

His son shook his head. "No." He said. "I don't remember." He shook his head again. "I don't want to go." He repeated, gulping.

James grew concerned. "Are you alright, Milo?" He asked. Milo shook his head.

"No." He confessed childishly, hands rubbing over his chest and stomach. It looked like he was growing restless, or impatient. James couldn't quite tell. "I don't feel so good." Milo backed into the corner of his room. "Don't wanna go."

"If you're not feeling good, the doctor will help you. You know that." James pointed out. "Why don't you come down and have some breakfast before we leave?" He suggested.

"Don't wanna." Milo whined.

James gave his son a pleading look. "Milo, don't be like that. You know you have to. Let's go downstairs." He said, taking Milo's hand in his. "Come on, buddy." He managed to coax his son into coming downstairs, and even get some food down before they left the house.

Milo was anxious and fidgety the entire way, seemingly not able to sit still, nor reply to James' questions. It was almost as if he didn't hear him, or simply ignored him. Perhaps a little bit of both. James had to lead him to the right place and urge him to go in when the nurse called on him.

James waited outside, like usual. Trying to concentrate on the newspaper he read, but he was too worried and distracted to be able to remember anything he read. When Milo stalked out of the room he was just as silent as he'd been when he went out, and the doctor waved at James to come and chat.

"Wait here, buddy. I'll be right with you." James told the silent teen.

"I wanna go home." Milo mumbled.

"In a minute." James promised. "I'll just have a word with the doctor. Then we'll stop and have lunch." He said with a smile and gave his son's hair a gentle ruffle before walking over to the doctor. "How is he, doctor?" he asked low enough so his son wouldn't hear.

The doctor sighed. "Well, I know what you speak of when you say he's distant. He's very absent. Almost like he's slipping away." he explained lowly. "I'm afraid I'm not entirely sure of what to do, Mr. Diamond." He confessed. "I'm not even sure he's... aware of his situation. It's like his mind's younger than his body, if you understand me?"

"I understand." James nodded sadly. "And there's nothing you can do?"

"I suppose we could arrange therapy for him, have him talk about his condition, and learn more about it. It might be scary, but chances are it'll help him in the long run." The doctor said. "Of course, I..." He gave a brief frown. "I know that Milo turns eighteen very soon... but quite honestly, I... do not feel very comfortable to fully... trust him with adult responsibilities." He mumbled. "O-Of course, I don't mean to offend him, or anyone in fact. I'm simply stating my medical opinion."

"I understand..." James repeated, even lower this time. "Thank you doctor, we'll discuss this, and see you again next week." he said.

James turned around, walking back to him son, and taking a gentle hold of his hand. "Come on, Milo." he smiled down at the teen. "Let's go and grab something to eat before we head home."

Milo remained silent for most of the car ride, until the parked outside a diner, and Milo stopped James before he could hop out of the car. "Daddy, am I stupid?" He asked. James had to do a double take.

"What?" he asked. "Of course not!" He said. "Why would you ever think that?"

"Because." Milo shrugged. "People in school said I was stupid." He mumbled. "Am I sick in the head, too?"

"Good God, Milo." James smothered his hands over his face, trying not to get angry. "No, you're not sick in the head, or stupid. You're smart, and nice, and perfect the way you are." He said. "Don't listen to the kids at school, they don't know anything."

Milo nodded. "Okay." He mumbled. "Dad, I'm not stupid. I can't help it." He continued. "Sometimes I just don't remember."

James let out a shaky breath and leaned over to hug him. "Of course, buddy. And we're gonna help you with that. Make sure you do remember, okay?" He said, and his son nodded happily. "Let's go and eat some lunch, and then we can swing by the office and check on Kendall."

-x0x-

Kendall's face split into a smile when he spotted his son and husband walking through the corridor. He rose from his seat and greeted them both with a big hug each. "Hi." he said, smiling at Milo. "How did it go?" he asked.

"We had turkey sandwiches. Turkey like Thursday." Milo smiled. Kendall chuckled.

"That sounds delicious." He said and looked up at James, that didn't look quite as happy as their son. Kendall' smile faded. "Milo, can you run over to Britney and get some copy paper? You know, the green packages?" He suggested.

Milo nodded. "Okay, dad." He said before walking off, arms swinging mindlessly by his sides.

Kendall watched him go before turning back to James. "I don't like that look." He stated.

"I had a chat with the doctor. About Milo, and him turning eighteen." James explained. "He thought we should stay his legal guardians, since Milo's... not fit to manage on his own. Meaning-"

"The doctor doesn't think he's adult." Kendall sighed. "I get it." He mumbled and shook his head. "That's fine." He continued. "I'm not going to lie, James. I saw this coming."

"So did I." James hated to admit it, but they had both had a feeling that Milo truly was special, but they'd never brought it up. "I... I wanted to talk to Milo about it." James admitted. "Even if the doctor doesn't think he's an adult, I do."

Kendall nodded. "As do I. We should talk to him about it. Explain it to him."

"Explain what?"

Both James and Kendall jumped when their son stood beside them with a box of copy paper in his hands. "We'll talk about that at home." James smiled at him. Kendall took the papers from him and put them on the desk. "I'm sure you have a lot to do, love. Milo and I are going back home."

"Oh, yes. I do have some paperwork to do." Kendall nodded. "And there will be some reports for you, on your desk, for tomorrow morning." he added, turning to his husband.

"Excellent, I'll look through them first thing I do." James smiled. "See you later, love." He bent down and gave Kendall's cheek a kiss. Milo jumped forwards and gave the blond a quick hug before hurrying after James, grabbing a firm hold of his hand.


	23. Chapter 23

"Dad, he's doing that thing again..." Molly frowned when she walked into the kitchen. Kendall glanced out through the door and into the living room where Milo sat and stared blankly at the TV. "It's scary. Tell him to stop." Molly whined.

Kendall frowned. "Molly, you know he can't help it. It's not something you can tell him to stop doing." He explained. "Could you please go and get James? Tell him to come downstairs." He said.

Molly nodded, and darted up the stairs to the largest bedroom. "Dad?" She peeked into the bedroom. "Dad, Milo's doing that thing again. Kendall said that you should come downstairs."

"Again?" James frowned. "All right, I'll be down in a bit." He promised and watched Molly hurry back down the stairs. "Come on now, Milo. You've been sitting there for quite some time. Why don't you go into the kitchen and help Kendall with dinner?" James asked, giving his son's hair a gentle ruffle.

Milo continued to stare blankly at the TV for a couple of seconds before slowly turning his head and looking up at James with two confused eyes. "Can't."

James furrowed his eyebrows. "What does that mean? Are you tired, Milo?" He asked softly, seating himself next to the teen.

Shaking his head, Milo pouted his lips. "Can't get up." He said and nodded at the floor. "Can't." he frowned.

James stared at his son for a short moment before shooting out of his seat and grabbing his son by the arms. When he tried to pull Milo up on his feet, his legs gave away under him before he'd even gotten out of the couch.

"I can't, dad." Milo cried.

"Come on, Milo. Come on." James tried holding him up. "Kendall!" he called. "Kendall, call the ambulance."

-x0x-

"My statement before stands more than ever." The doctor frowned down at the papers he held. "It would seem like his condition is… getting worse."

"Getting worse?!" Kendall freaked. "How can it be getting worse? His damn legs aren't working, doctor! What does that have to do with anything you've been testing him for?!" He yelled.

James wrapped an arm around him, and gentle hushed. "Kendall, please, calm down." He said. "Doctor, we'd very much like an explanation to this. We're all very worried about Milo."

The doctor nodded, looking far too concerned for Kendall's taste. "We've discussed Milo's condition before. And how there's a lack of growth in his brain, yes?" Kendall and James both nodded. "I told you that it would affect his speech, his way of learning and understanding."

"Please, get to the point. What's wrong with my son?" Kendall frowned.

"What I didn't mention, what I did not expect, was that this small abnormality would in its time affect other parts of his body. It would seem like it's affected his ability to walk. While he might still remember how to, his muscles have lost their memory of how to coordinate."

"You're saying he's forgotten how to walk?" James asked.

"He hasn't forgotten it, it's simply his muscle memory that's suffered from a blackout. It's very rare." The doctor tried to explain.

"Would he be able to walk again?" Kendall asked. "I mean… couldn't he just… learn how to walk again?"

"It's possible." The doctor nodded. "Though… this worries me. It's possible that he might forget more things. Perhaps even organ failure."

James and Kendall exchanged looks. They hadn't asked for this, and Milo certainly hadn't either. Kendall got up from his seat. "E-Excuse me." He quickly left the room, sinking down to sit on the floor in the corridor.

He leaned his back against the wall and smothered his hands over his face, wiping tears away. Why did such a thing have to happen to his son? Why would it have to happen to anyone's son? He cried, muffling his sobs with his hands.

It didn't take long until James came and joined him, wrapping an arm around him but not speaking a word. "Why, James?" Kendall sniffled. "Why did this have to happen to him?"

"Hush, love." James mumbled. "It could have been anyone."

"But it had to be Milo." Kendall cried.

"I know, Kendall. I know." James looked sad. "There's nothing we can do about it. All we can do is accept it, and live with it. We have to be strong for Milo's sake. We have to help him through this."

Kendall nodded. "I know, but it's so hard."

"We're in this together." James hummed. "Don't you for a minute believe that you're alone in this. You are not."

The blond nodded, and wiped his eyes. "Yes, you're right." He gave a tired smile.

They headed back to the doctor, Kendall excusing himself for stomping out, and then continued to discuss for a while before a nurse came by with Molly, and Milo in a wheelchair.

"He's okay." Molly smiled.

"Oh, good." Kendall let out a sigh of relief, hugging both his kids. "We're soon heading home, just a little while more." He promised. "How about we have takeout dinner tonight?" He suggested.

"Yes!" Molly grinned.

Kendall smiled at her, and then turned to his son. "How about it, Milo?"

"Yeah, okay." he nodded absently.

Kendall frowned, and gave Milo's forehead a kiss. "Yeah, come on, honey." He gave Milo's cheek a gentle pat. James gave a smile, and took his daughter's hand in his.

The family left the hospital, Kendall carefully pushing Milo in his new wheelchair. They picked up dinner at a drive through and then went home. Milo looked very solemn the entire time, wearing the ghost of a frown.

"How are you, Milo?" James asked when he tucked Milo in later that night.

"Not good." Milo shook his head. "Do you still love me?" He asked

"Of course I do." James frowned, running his hand over Milo's forehead. "I love you more every day. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, Milo. I love you more than anything in the world."

"Really? Even when I'm not good?"

James chuckled weakly. "You're never not good, Milo. You're the best." He assured his son. "Try to get some sleep. alright?"

**A/N: I know y'all have been waiting for this story, and so am I. I'm like in the Kames mood, and there's a million and one stories I want to write about the two of them. Just gotta get around to do it. I kind of feel like this fandom is heading to its end. It feels... dead? It's kinda sad, considering I still love this fandom.**

**I hope all is well, and that you've had a wonderful holiday.**


	24. Chapter 24

"This is the number one, one rabbit waved hello. This is the number two, these two rabbits hop and hop." James pointed to the picture of the pink rabbits on the book page. Milo sat in his lap, deeply concentrated on the nonexistent story. "This is the number three, three bunnies jump in the rabbit hole." James continued. "Do you remember what comes after three, Milo?" He asked softly.

"Sixteen." Milo replied confidently.

James kissed the top of his head. "Almost." He mumbled, turning the page. "This is the number four, four bunnies eat their yummy carrots." He continued to read.

Kendall watched them from the door, staying hidden behind the door frame. He barely noticed his daughter come walking. "What are you doing, dad?" She whispered. "Why are you sneaking like that?"

"I was just checking on them..." Kendall mumbled, turning to his daughter. He smiled at her and wrapped an arm around her. "Wanna come downstairs and help me in the kitchen? I was thinking of baking something."

"Sure." Molly nodded. "Maybe cheesecake?" She suggested.

They went down to the kitchen and started preparing a cheesecake, with strawberries. James joined them after a while, looking tired. "Milo's asleep." He told Kendall, giving him a kiss on the lips. "He looked better today, didn't he?" He asked. "He almost got things right, too. He could almost tell the time today."

"Yeah..." Kendall looked away.

"And he got the right sock on the right foot." James continued with a smile, that quickly faded. "A-And he's such a good boy, Kendall. He's wonderful."

Kendall frowned, looking over at Molly. "Molly, go and clean your room." He said softly.

"But-"

"I'll bring some cake up later." Kendall promised, and the girl glanced at both her father's before leaving the kitchen and hurrying up the stairs.

"He's the sweetest boy. He only wants everyone to be happy." James sniffled. "He knows, Kendall. He knows what he's going through, he understands, I promise." He cried. Kendall frowned, and reached up and wiped away a stay tear from James' cheek. "He's so smart, he's just... he's just forgotten about it. He's smart, deep down."

Kendall nodded, wrapping his arms around his husband. "I know, James."

James sobbed. "T-The doctors will see, eventually. Don't you think?" He asked. "T-They'll see, and they'll help him. Help him recover, make him better. Fix him."

"James..." Kendall frowned, looking into James' hazel eyes. "I... I don't think that'll happen." he confessed.

The brunet stared at him for a brief moment before pushing him away. "N-No." He shook his head. "Don't say that, it's going to be all right." He turned away. "The doctors... t-they will help him."

The blond's frown grew. They had been to the doctors the day before, and gotten more bad news. Milo's immune system was shutting down and he needed a new kidney, two if possible. James had immediately offered his, but with different blood types and such a difference in age the doctors wouldn't take it.

James sighed, and leaned against the kitchen island, sinking down on the floor and smothering his hands over his face. "What did I do wrong?" He asked. "Someone is punishing me for something I've done."

"You haven't done anything wrong, James." Kendall sat down beside him. "It's just... life. You of all people should know that things doesn't always turn out like you want them to."

"But this isn't fair. Milo's our son."

"Life isn't fair." Kendall frowned. "It's always the best people, too. Katie, Milo... they're both good people." He said, taking James' hand. "You need to... understand that there's a possibility that..." He stopped himself. "I love you, James... I hate to see you like this."

James pulled him closer. "God help me." He sighed into Kendall's hair. "I love you too, more than anything." He gave the blond's forehead a kiss. "I wouldn't know how to live without you."

-x0x-

"Perhaps it would be best to... keep him here." The doctor suggested. "The nurses would look after him, keep an eye on him and-"

"No." James deadpanned. "I want him at home."

"James..." Kendall mumbled.

"He deserves to be at home, with his family. He wouldn't like it here. He would be scared, and lonely." James frowned. "I want him home." he repeated.

Kendall nodded, giving James' shoulder a squeeze. "If you want him home, then there's where he'll be." He said lowly.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Diamond." the doctor bowed his head. "If there's anything else I can tell you, don't hesitate to ask."

James shook his head, taking Kendall's hand in his. "No, nothing more. W-We should head home." He said. "It's almost nap time." He mumbled and turned away. "We should head home."

"Thank you, doctor." Kendall mumbled before following James to the elevator.

Jennifer looked up from the couch when the two came through the front door. "There you are." She smiled tiredly. "How did it go?" She asked softly. Kendall silently shook his head, and James walked past her up the stairs. "It... won't be long now." Kendall mumbled silently, sitting down next to his mother. "James... he's..." He shook his head again.

"I'm so sorry, honey." Jennifer frowned.

"I should go upstairs." Kendall mumbled, getting back up and slowly making his way up to Milo's room. James was already tucking him in, and picking out a book fro the shelf. "James?" Kendall said softly.

"We were just getting ready for a story." James mumbled, his voice strained. "We'd love for you to join us." he added grabbing a book and seating himself on the bed. Milo smiled excitedly, but said nothing.

Kendall nodded. "I'd love to." he sat down next to his husband, gently running his fingers through Milo's messy hair. "What are we reading?" He asked.

"The Alphabet book, Milo's favorite." James smiled. "Right, Milo?"

"Ah." Milo nodded happily.

"Yes, that's the first letter. Good, Milo." James nodded. "The word airplane starts with an A." He read in the book. "Airplanes fly in the sky." He continued, and showed his son the picture in the book. "Bears eat honey. Bear starts with the letter B."

Kendall sat silent while James read, and Milo looked happy when he listened. Kendall gently stroked his hand over Milo's head. It didn't take long until Milo was fast asleep, and James stopped reading.

"He must be tired. He falls asleep faster and faster." James' voice quivered.

They sat silently for a while and watched their son sleep. "I'll make some tea." Kendall mumbled and got up.

"I'll stay." James said.

"I'll bring it here." Kendall added with a small smile and left the room. He came back and found that his husband hadn't moved an inch. "Here, it'll do you good." He mumbled, handing James a cup if steaming tea. "Come here." He urged James to sit on the floor with him.

James looked down at the tray Kendall had brought. "Milo's favorite cake." He mumbled.

"I figured he'd want some when he wakes up." Kendall said. The brunet didn't say anything, and silently sipped on his drink. "I'm scared." Kendall confessed, and James looked at him.

"Me too."

"Do you think Milo's scared?" Kendall asked, glancing at the boy in the bed.

James shook his head. "No. Milo's brave. I know he's not scared." He smiled. "He's the bravest boy there ever was." He smiled at Kendall. The blond put his cup down and crawled over to his husband, wrapping his arms around him and hiding his face in James' shoulder.

James didn't way anything, but held his husband close. Pressing kisses on his hair and stroking his hand over Kendall's back.

**A/N: I'm literally sobbing right now. Like please don't murder me for writing this. Omg, I just... I can't and it's so hard to write, and I'm crying and sniffling and my keyboard is soaked in tears and my dreams are dark as the night and I feel terrible.**


End file.
